Look After My Younger Brother
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Unable to look after Kiku. Yao leaves Kiku in the hands of Ludwig and Feliciano. Rated K for now...Rating may change. Human name used. KikuxFeliciano.
1. Prologue

FireCacodemon: You have clicked onto Look After My Younger Brother...the original plan for this chapter was changed since I wanted to put more in the chapter but...I hope it came out better...

Kiku: erm...FireCacodemon-kun...why were you acting like a computer?

FireCacodemon: I don't know but Yao take it away.

Yao: FireCacodemon doesn't own Hetalia.

FireCacodemon: In this story Yao only discovered Kiku a couple of days ago so Kiku is a Chibi. ^_^

Kiku: Please be nice...

FireCacodemon: The Kiku and Yao scenes is only brotherley-love. This is not Yao x Kiku...

Yao: Why are our Human names used?

FireCacodemon: To be honest...they sound cool

Kiku: On with the first chapter

FireCacodemon: ^o^

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Hey Kiku, I'm home" Yao called as he walked through the door. Yao had just come back from work and he was shattered but when he came home Kiku was always there to cheer him up. After finding Kiku he had something to come home to and when his work finished he was excited to see the younger nation run up to him, beam up at him and generally keep him company. Yao smiled as he heard Kiku move upstairs in his bedroom. Yao never walked into Kiku's room unless he knocked and got permission or when Kiku asked him to go into his room to remove those pesky insects that kept coming into his room. Kiku loved having flowers in his room. The chrysanthemum was his favourite flower along with the cherry blossoms. Yao heard Kiku's bedroom door open and close and Yao knew that Kiku was coming since he could hear the soft footsteps on the carpet. Yao could tell that Kiku wasn't wearing any footwear since there was no noise. Yao looked towards the stair case as he saw Kiku run down them. Yao couldn't help but laugh as he got onto his knees so that Kiku could jump into his embrace. This was a common element that both Yao and Kiku had grown use to. When Yao first met Kiku in the bamboo forest he noticed that Kiku kept himself to himself. Over time though Yao was able to get Kiku to open up to him and they soon became great friends and they both held a strong brother relationship. It felt that nothing could break it.

"Yao-san! How was work?" Kiku asked Yao. Kiku nuzzled into Yao and this was the first that Kiku did something like that to Yao. Yao smiled since Kiku trusted him more than before. They still had some trust issues but both Yao and Kiku were working on that.

"My work was normal but...I have some bad news" Yao told Kiku. Kiku looked up at Yao and he wanted to know what the bad news was. Yao noticed an emotion in Kiku's chocolate eyes and he felt really guilty from the emotion. Emotions hardly flickered in Kiku's eyes but the depression and sadness in his eyes were visible quiet clearly. Kiku always had a little ability to sense the mood in the atmosphere and Kiku noticed that the atmosphere wasn't what he would call happy. Kiku was going to have to wait for Yao to tell him and he was going to wait. If the news was bad then they were both going to need each other to sort this out.

"Yao-san...are you going to tell me?" Kiku asked Yao. He wasn't sure if he should of pushed it but he wanted to know what the news was if it was good or bad. "Was it something about work?" Kiku asked. Yao smiled seeing the curiosity in his eyes and Yao was going to tell Kiku but he wasn't sure on the reaction that he was going to get from Kiku. He didn't want to hurt Kiku but after everything that happened with the two he couldn't risk losing the trust. It was and still is hard to get Kiku's trust. Kiku didn't trust Yao at the beginning but over time Kiku opened up to Yao.

"I don't want to hurt you...but" Yao sighed.

"You have a boyfriend?" Kiku asked which caught Yao off guard completely.

"W-w-w-what?" Yao asked. Kiku made a little giggle from that fact that Yao looked really confused.

"Are you taken?" Kiku asked and Yao seemed to calm down from that.

"Where did that idea of a boyfriend come from?" Yao asked confused and it caused Kiku to laugh.

"It just sprung to mind...I saw two boys happy with each other" Kiku told Yao. Yao placed his hand on Kiku's head and started ruffle up Kiku's hair. Kiku smiled as Yao messed up his hair but the depressing mood was still in the air. Yao knew he couldn't keep it from Kiku any longer. Kiku needed to know and he was going to tell him now.

"My boss from work...not the dragon the human boss, he's forgotten that I'm looking after you and he's increased my work load. This is the reason why I've been coming home late sometimes and I know it's not fair on you but..." Yao paused for a minute and Kiku could tell that this was the part that was meant to hurt him. "...I can't look after you as much as I want anymore." Yao finished and closed his eyes waiting for Kiku to reply. Kiku looked at Yao with disbelief.

"Did you tell your boss?" Kiku asked and Yao nodded.

"He doesn't care about you since you're from Japan. I've told my boss that I can't handle the work load because I'm looking after you but he suggested to me that I just kick you out and leave you on the streets...If I can do something I would of done so by now" Yao told Kiku.

"But...but...but..." Kiku started but he wasn't sure if he was going to say something. Yao could see that he hurt Kiku with the news but he couldn't do anything to stop them and he knew it and he was sure that Kiku knew that to. Yao had his arms wrapped around Kiku and held him even closer. Yao knew that he had hurt Kiku and it hurt him knowing that. "Yao-san, don't leave me!" Kiku cried out to his older brother. It was only a few days before he realised that Kiku was special and he always enjoyed Kiku's company. It took a good few weeks to get the trust that they have now. Kiku had grown attached to Yao from the fact that Yao offered to take him home and to look after him while if he asked someone else they would probably shoved him off and told him to get lost. Kiku had a feeling that when they first met, before they introduced each other that Yao was a nation. The aura around Yao told Kiku.

"I've said before but I've got no choice aru" Yao said disappointed at himself from that fact that Kiku is going to be taken away from him. If Yao didn't do something in his own will then his boss was going to make Yao throw Kiku out. Yao was willing to add more work onto him to make sure that Kiku is with someone who will look after him. Kiku doesn't deserve to be left alone. He's too young at the moment to be left alone.

"Yao-san...what are you going to do?" Kiku asked Yao after a few minutes of silence. Yao looked at the younger nation before he looked towards his computer.

"I think I know what I can do" Yao said and Kiku looked confused.

Yao got up from the floor and carried Kiku over to the computer. Kiku looked up at Yao confused and Yao could tell that without the emotions in his eyes. Yao was on a website that connected to the rest of the world. World Book. Yao was going to post a message on World Book and then wait for the response to what Yao was going to put up. He placed the younger nation on the chair next to him and Yao started to boot up the PC. Kiku watched as the computer screen lit up and displayed the two accounts that were on the PC. He looked at the two pictures of the accounts. They were both hand drawn but it wasn't clear that they drew and painted. They looked like the real thing. Kiku watched the mouse cursor as it went onto Yao's user and clicked. Yao typed in the password and the computer said that it was preparing the desktop. Kiku smiled at Yao's desktop. It was a picture of him and Yao having a moment together. They were both smiling and having a good time which also was the first time that Yao had ever gotten Kiku to smile. Kiku watched as the cursor went onto the internet and Yao typed in World book's website address. Yao logged into World Book before he turned to Kiku.

"You do know what I'm doing. Don't you?" Yao asked Kiku who shook his head.

"What are you doing?" Kiku asked Yao.

"I know you don't like meeting new people but at the moment I have no choice...I'm going to post a message saying that I need someone to look after you...if they reply I'll invite them over." Yao told Kiku. Kiku looked at Yao really confused.

"But I want you to look after me..." Kiku said before he drifted off.

"I know you do. I don't want to give you up either but if I find someone you will be looked after...if you stay here with me you might not get that anymore" Yao said and the depression dripped off the words.

"I want you to look after me!" Kiku cried out as he jumped off his chair and clung onto Yao. Yao looked down at the younger nation and saw the tears in his eyes. Kiku had never cried when Yao was with him so this was new but it still made Yao feel guilty for making Kiku cry. The tears were flowing down his face and it was getting Yao's clothes wet from tears. Yao felt Kiku's hand clench onto his uniform. Yao had seen that coming and he knew that Kiku wasn't going to come off easily. Yao really needed to calm down Kiku or Kiku would not come off. When it first happened Yao just seemed to calm him down and then Kiku let him go. He wondered if this was going to happen when someone else was looking after him. When worried Kiku tends to hold onto the closest thing and would not let go easily. It was still clear that Kiku hated showing emotions and Kiku hated to show weakness in front of people but Yao was an acceptation to Kiku. If he was going to get Kiku off him he was going to make Kiku happy again.

"Want to make Some Rice Balls?" Yao asked Kiku. Kiku looked up at Yao and made a small nod saying that he would like to make some rice balls. Yao carefully got up from his seat and looked back at the World Book screen. He knew he was going to have to write his message when Kiku was asleep since he knew that Kiku needed him more at the moment. He looked at the time. It was already late but he knew that Kiku wouldn't sleep until he saw Yao come home. He carefully got up from his seat with Kiku clinging on his uniform and they started to head off towards the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen Yao managed to get Kiku to loosen his grip a little and managed to get him off his uniform. He placed Kiku on the table as he went to go and get the equipment and the rice that they needed to make the rice balls. Kiku was wiping off the tears from his face and looked up at Yao. Yao looked at Kiku and smiled as he went to wash his hands. Kiku looked at his hands before Yao brought over a bowl filled with water and handed him the soap so that he could wash his hands. Yao smiled as Kiku washed his hands. After Kiku had washed his hands, along with Yao they started to make the rice balls. They were both ready.

Look After My Little Brother – Prologue

Yao finished making the rice balls and handed one over to Kiku. Kiku looked at the rice ball before he took a bite out of it. Yao sat down on the table and they both enjoyed the rice ball they made together. It wasn't long before they both finished their rice balls from the fact that they were both starving.

"What where you doing when I was at work?" Yao asked Kiku. Kiku looked behind him for a second before he looked back at Yao again.

"Nothing Yao-san" Kiku told Yao.

"You must have done something aru" Yao said and smiled at Kiku.

"I just wanted to draw something...I found paper and the brush to draw the bird that landed in the garden" Kiku told Yao.

"Have you taken an interest in drawing?" Yao asked Kiku and he nodded.

"I wanted to draw you but the bird caught my interest more...I drew you after the bird though" Kiku told Yao.

"Can I see it?" Yao asked the younger nation in front of him. Kiku looked at Yao and wondered if he really wanted to see the picture. Kiku wasn't as good as Yao but he didn't mind that he wasn't as good as Yao was but sometimes when they were both drawing the same scene Kiku seemed to add bits into the picture. Kiku watched as Yao decided to leave the room. Kiku jumped down from the table and followed Yao and jumped onto his leg. Yao wobbled as Kiku jumped onto his leg and smiled.

"Kiku...You know the message I wanted to write before?" Yao asked Kiku as he looked down at him. Kiku nodded and it felt like he was nuzzling Yao's leg.

"I know about it Yao-san but I only want you to look after me" Kiku told Yao. Kiku had a habit of being stubborn and when Kiku was stubborn it was hard to get him to agree with you. This was one of those moments. Yao smiled and managed to get Kiku off his leg and held him in front of himself. Kiku looked at Yao before he gave out a yawn, not that it surprised Yao at all. It was reaching midnight and Kiku was normally asleep by this time.

"You really should be in bed aru" Yao told Kiku.

"So should you" Kiku told Yao and he knew that Kiku was right about that. Both the nations were asleep by then and this was no acceptation. Yao smiled and hugged Kiku closely. Yao felt Kiku's arms wrap around him. Yao had a growing feeling that Kiku was worried about something and he wasn't sure what it was. What's the best thing to do when the nation you're looking after gets a feeling something wrong? Ask him.

"Kiku...what's wrong?" Yao asked.

"What happens if you don't find someone?" Kiku asked. Yao looked into Kiku's eyes and fear was happily dancing in them like it owned them. He could also see worry creeping in the eyes and started dancing with fear.

"Don't you worry Kiku. I'm sure we can find someone who will look after you. I'm going to invite them over and see how well they get on with you. If you're happy with one person then you'll be staying with them. Maybe my boss will decrease my work load" Yao told Kiku.

"What happens if nobody will respond to your message?" Kiku asked Yao.

"You worry too much Kiku but I'll find someone in person who will look after you" Yao told Kiku.

"I don't worry too much...I'm just scared Yao-san" Kiku told Yao who smiled.

"Kiku...there is nothing to be afraid of" Yao tried to comfort Kiku in the topic.

"But what happens if they treat me badly?" Kiku asked Yao.

"Hopefully they won't" Yao reassured Kiku.

"I trust you Yao-san" Kiku said with a smile on his face.

"How's your Chinese writing coming on?" Yao asked.

"It's a little confusing but I think I'm getting the hang of it" Kiku told Yao before he yawned.

"Come on... I'm putting you to bed" Yao laughed at Kiku.

"I'm not tired" Kiku told Yao and they both knew it was a lie. It was clear that Kiku was tired and that he needed to get some rest. He was still very young and so needed everything to sleep. Yao smiled and headed upstairs to Kiku's room. Yao placed Kiku in his bed before Kiku yawned and rubbed his eyes since the sleep was settling in. Kiku looked up at Yao who gently pushed him down onto the bed once he was under the covers.

"I want you to get some good rest Kiku. Since tomorrow is the weekend I don't have to go to work." Yao told Kiku. The joy that lit up Kiku's eyes made Yao feel great and he was sure that Kiku was feeling excited for tomorrow. Kiku doesn't express his emotions but when they are shown it is worth seeing. Kiku lay his head down on the pillow and fell asleep. Yao smiled from the fact that Kiku instantly fell asleep.

"Good night Yao-san" Kiku told Yao.

"Good night Kiku" Yao said before he started to leave the room.

Yao walked along the corridors in his house and climbed down the stairs before he went and sat down at his computer. Yao smiled since he was going to spend a whole day with Kiku tomorrow and hopefully find someone who will look after Kiku when he can't. Yao unlocked the PC and logged back into World book and sat down to read all the updates that were happening. He chuckled to himself from the fact that Ludwig posted up a message.

"Ludwig has posted: Another stressful day at work I came home and I had to clean up flour off Feliciano. Stressful day" Yao smiled at Ludwig's message.

"Time to post up the message" Yao said to himself. He quickly got his fingers to work on the PC and managed to type his message. He looked up at the message and then smiled.

"Help wanted looking after Kiku. From personal experience he's easy to look after; Kiku is more independent but still needs an eye kept on him. If you are interested or want more information then please leave me a note. Thanks Yao" Yao read the message out loud before he sat back. He moved the cursor onto post before he sighed. He clicked post.

"Now all I have to do is wait for the response before anything can happen...in the morning of course" Yao told himself as he logged off World Book and shut the computer down. Yao stretched before he went off to his own bed. He's done all he can do for now and if he didn't get up in the morning he knew Kiku was going to. Yao left the computer and turned off all the power in the house before he went off to bed. Yao entered his room and slipped into his dragon pyjamas and slipped under the covers. Yao smiled before he fell asleep in his bed.

* * *

><p>FireCacodmeon: This is the end of the first Chapter...<p>

Yao: We hope you enjoyed the chapter

Kiku: I really enjoyed that chapter...

FireCacodemon: Yeah you and Yao have a strong bond

Yao: I loved it...why are you giving me too much work?

FireCacodemon: For the plot!

Kiku: Calm down FireCacodemon-kun.

FireCacodemon: Why am I FireCacodemon-kun?

Yao: Because I'm here ^_^

FireCacodemon: Don't let Yao in the next thing maybe I'll be FireCacodemon-san...

Kiku: Please don't get rid of Yao-san

FireCacodemon: The nations that will be with me depends on who's in the chapters.

Yao: Ok

Kiku: Reviews are nice.

FireCacodemon: Bye readers!


	2. The Reply

FireCacodemon: I don't own Hetalia!

Kiku: I know you don't own Hetalia...

Yao: Aiyaa! We're back with another chapter of Look after My Younger Brother.

FireCacodemon: Yeah...I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Kiku: Hai, we all hope you enjoy the story...the nest chapter I mean.

Yao: You two drag it on

FireCacodemon: Hai...we do

* * *

><p>The Reply<p>

"Yao-san...wake up...please?" Yao heard a soft voice which he recognised easily. Yao didn't want to wake up but there was normally a reason why Kiku was trying to get him up. Yao remembered it was Saturday and so then Kiku would want to play with Yao like they did before Yao was given too much work. Kiku was sitting on Yao but since Kiku didn't eat a lot so he weighed very little. Yao opened his eyes and looked right at Kiku.

"What time is it Kiku?" Yao asked before he looked over at his clock. It was 10 in the morning. At least Kiku didn't wake Yao up at an earlier time them he was going to. Kiku looked at Yao before Yao looked back up at him.

"Please get up Yao-san...I left you until 10 o'clock...please wake up" Kiku said softly and Yao had to smile at that. Kiku always had a calm and gentle voice and that was the one thing Yao loved about his younger brother. Kiku crawled off Yao while Yao sat up straight.

"I posted up the note on World book. I'm not sure if I have a reply but can I check before we do anything else?" Yao asked and Kiku nodded.

"Sure Yao-san...promises to play with me?" Kiku asked. Yao smiled and nodded with that.

"Don't you worry Kiku...I'll play with you." Yao told Kiku and Kiku smiled and slid off the bed and landed on the floor. Yao removed his Chinese covers off him and his sheet before he swung his legs to the side of the bed and got off the bed. He could tell that Kiku really wanted to play with him but if he did have a reply then he'll need to check and then do some research on them. If other nations did want information then Yao was going to have to give them the information that they would need. Yao yawned and stretched out his arms and started to walk out the room. Kiku followed without hesitation and kept up to Yao's pace despite that he was quiet young. Yao walked down the stairs and grabbed the chair in front of the computer before he switched the computer on. He turned to Kiku with a smile on his face.

"Kiku...What do you want to play?" Yao asked Kiku.

"Can we play find Momo?" Kiku asked China making him smile. Momo was Yao's pet panda and while Yao was busy with work Momo was to play with Kiku. Momo was currently sleeping in the living room. Yao nodded before he logged onto the computer and pulled up the internet. Kiku walked off to get Momo and see if he wanted to play. It wasn't sure if Momo understood what was going on or if he understood what Kiku or Yao were after but sometimes it was clear that he knew what both of them wanted. Kiku normally went to find Momo when he had nothing to do or he had done everything he could in the house. The house was always clean because of Kiku and Momo and Yao was pleased with that. Yao only wished he could take Kiku out without getting slammed by his boss in any way.

"Ve~ I would like to take care of little Kiku. He seems really cool and I could do with another friend" Yao read before he sighed.

"The only person who had said anything is Feliciano...not my best choice but he does want to take the job." Yao sighed to himself before Kiku walked back into the room carrying Momo with him.

"Momo said we can play find Momo" Kiku told Yao and the panda nodded. Kiku carefully placed Momo down on the floor and both turned to look at Yao.

"Kiku...Feliciano is the only one who's replied to my message so I'm not sure if we should wait a couple more days before we get a response" Yao said to Kiku. Kiku looked at Yao before he started to climb his way up onto Yao's lap and pulled the key board towards him. Kiku started typing on Yao's World book page. Yao watched along with Momo at what Kiku was typing.

"Thanks Feliciano-kun for leaving your message. I'm going to wait a few more days before I'll invite you over to see Kiku-kun." Kiku said while typing. Yao smiled before he took the key board away from Kiku and deleted the kun parts making it sound more like he had wrote it instead of Kiku. Momo started climbing up Yao as well. Yao looked down at Momo before he placed the keyboard down on the table before he picked up Kiku carefully and placed him on the floor.

"We'll play now then" Yao said and Kiku nodded along with Momo. Kiku put Momo down on the floor and they both looked away from Momo while they counted in Chinese up to the number 20. Momo on the other hand quietly scampered off to find a hiding place so that Kiku and Yao would have something to look for while he took a quick nap while they hunted for him. After counting for a little while both Kiku and Yao smiled and both looked at each other and both started to search for Momo. Momo knew that they would be searching for him but that didn't seem to bother him at all but he rather enjoyed it.

Yao returned back to the computer and noticed that there was a reply to the message that Kiku sent to Feliciano. Yao wasn't sure if he was going to let Kiku read it but he didn't want to hurt Kiku more than he had done already. That was when Kiku wandered into the room carrying Momo with him. Kiku had managed to find Momo and then find Yao again. Momo was munching on a stick of bamboo and it was making a small crunching noise but it seemed to amuse Kiku as there was a smile on his face. Yao sat down on the computer chair before he noticed Kiku was standing there as well.

"Kiku...Feliciano sent you a reply...he wants to come over now to see you" Yao told Kiku.

"Can't we have him over tomorrow...Then he'll be over for the whole day instead of coming over half the day?" Kiku asked Yao and that seemed like a very good idea. Kiku looked down at Momo and placed him down on the floor before he brought out some plain cards and handed them to Yao.

"I found these while looking for Momo...they are your favourite right?" Kiku asked Yao. Yao looked at the cards and smiled. They were his favourite Chinese dragon cards and they were still in very good condition. Yao now wanted to have a game of cards with Kiku but Kiku wasn't fond of the cards for some reason. Kiku would do anything to make Yao happy but he wished he could do it while Yao was working.

"What do you do at work?" Kiku asked Yao. Yao looked at Kiku before he started to think about what he could say to Kiku. He didn't want to make himself sound like he hates his job but he also didn't want to sound that he loved his job. He didn't mind his job but he wanted to give Kiku a good view on what he was doing. Kiku was a nation along with himself so he wanted to help Kiku become a strong nation. Yao looked at Kiku before he made up his mind.

"My job isn't my favourite thing in the world. Even though you brighten up the world when I see you after work and I'll do anything to keep you happy. I hate seeing you upset and I really hate not seeing you." Yao said to Kiku. Kiku looked over at Yao and Yao looked at the cards before he put the cards on the table and walked over to Kiku.

"Running a nation...puts a lot of work on you doesn't it?" Kiku asked Yao and he nodded.

"Yeah...I don't want to put you off it though...you're going to run your country of Japan and there is nothing we can do to stop it from happening." Yao told Kiku.

"I want to know...what's it like." Kiku asked.

"Well...if you really want to...Kiku. Being a nation is something both amazing but also a pain in the back side. My boss I have for work is keeping me busy but I also have another boss who's a dragon. He's better then my other boss since he doesn't give me a lot of work...not to add to the pile. But just to help my people in their daily life...Since they know I'm a nation they know not to get on my bad side. I get on well with my people though so it doesn't bother them that I'm their representative." Yao told Kiku. Kiku smiled though at that and he wanted to have a good relation with his people and he didn't want to let his people down. Kiku smiled and looked up at Yao.

There was a beeping sound coming from the computer as a message has just been sent to Yao's computer. Yao turned his attention towards his computer before Kiku looked over at him. There was another message from Feliciano and Yao looked a little surprised.

"Kiku...Feliciano is saying that he'll be over at my house as soon as he can...will I be up?" Yao asked Kiku.

"If you want Yao-san...I can get you up?" Kiku asked innocently and Yao smiled.

"That would be great Kiku...thanks for that" Yao said before Momo started to walk off from the two of them to find something to eat. Kiku and Yao both watched Momo walk off before Kiku's stomach growled. Yao couldn't help but laugh at that little fact from he hardly heard Kiku's stomach make a noise since he was always out. Yao noticed that Kiku looked really embarrassed from what has just happened and it caused him to laugh a little before he smiled and got off the chair from his seat and went over to Kiku.

"Yao...Don't you think we should have something to eat?" Kiku asked a little sheepishly from the fact that he was hungry and he didn't say anything about it until it growled at him. Yao nodded and started to walk off into the kitchen. Kiku followed without hesitation to find that Momo was already munching on a stick of bamboo.

"Why don't we go out and sit in the park?" Yao asked Kiku and he nodded.

Look After My Younger Brother – The Reply

Kiku and Yao were sitting on the Chinese flag picnic mat with their basket. Yao pulled out some rice balls that they had made before they went out to the park. Kiku took the rice ball out and started to happily take the bite and slowly ate them in the sun. The atmosphere in the air caused Kiku to smile and Yao smiled since Kiku was smiling. The breeze was blowing Yao's pony tail and Yao sighed. The park was empty but that didn't bother Kiku or Yao since the place was quiet apart from the sound of nature that was in the air. Kiku noticed something hiding in the grass. Kiku looked a little puzzled before he got up from the grass and wandered over to the something that attracted his attention. As Kiku approached the something a large tail started wagging. The tail was long and black which only caused Kiku to go closer to the something. Yao watched not sure if Kiku should be going near it but once Yao noticed that it was harmless he relaxed a bit and watched on how Kiku would react to it. Kiku walked closer to the something before he noticed a pair of yellow eyes looking back at him and a little pink nose. Kiku examined what the something was before he noticed the whiskers on the something and the ears. Kiku watched the something as the something watched Kiku in return.

"Meow" the something said before Kiku took a step back away from the something. Yao noticed before he got up and walked over to Kiku.

"Kiku...it's not going to harm you. I'll show you" Yao said as Yao held out his hand for the something to take a quick sniff at. The something then rubbed its head on Yao's hand and Kiku looked confused on why it did that.

"Yao...what is it?" Kiku asked Yao.

"Kiku, it's a cat. Don't worry though this cat seems friendly to people" Yao said as he started to stroke the cat. Kiku smiled before he held out his hand for the cat. The cat looked at Kiku before it sniffed his hand for a second. Kiku watched the way the cat acted and smiled. The way the cat moved as it took caution on what it was doing seemed to spark something in Kiku. The cat nuzzled into Kiku's hand and Kiku carefully sat down and the cat seemed to walk into Kiku's lap and demanded to be stroked. Kiku couldn't help but laugh when the cat started to purr while Kiku was stroking it. Yao smiled at the sight before him and noticed that the cat seemed to adore the way Kiku was petting it and Yao walked back over to the picnic mat and observed Kiku. Yao still didn't know everything about Kiku but he was just glad that Kiku wasn't on the streets. He knew he couldn't be there for everything but it was better to let Kiku live with him. Yao really wished he could do more but if Kiku was with someone who didn't have as much work to do then they would have more time with Kiku and to help him become a strong nation.

"Yao...can we keep him?" Kiku asked Yao as he walked over to him with the cat in his arms still purring. Yao smiled at Kiku but shook his head.

"We can't really keep a cat Kiku" Yao said and Kiku looked down at the cat which started nuzzling into Kiku's cheek. Kiku really found the cat rather interesting and he didn't want to part from it since it was so cute. The way its eyes gleamed in delight when it got petted by Kiku, the purr that it made while its wish was being filled. The way the silky smooth fur seemed to shine in the sun and its tail blew in the breeze that was around them. Kiku only wanted to stroke the cat until it no longer wanted attention from him and would find someone else or some food.

"Yao...this cat is so cute" Kiku said as he nuzzled into the cat's fur and the cat didn't seem to mind what Kiku was doing but it looked like it rather enjoyed it and Yao could tell that Kiku wasn't going to stop asking.

"We can't just take the cat in. It could belong to someone" Yao told Kiku. Kiku looked down at the cat.

"Meow" the cat meowed at Kiku before he carefully put the cat down on the floor. The cat looked at Kiku before it started to run off. Kiku watched the cat as it ran off before he smiled and turned to face Yao.

"When I become strong enough I want a cat to keep as a pet. The way that the cat moves and its cute pink nose, the tail is amazing...I love cats...such beautiful creatures" Kiku said and Yao smiled.

"You love Momo don't you?" Yao asked Kiku who turned and nodded at him. It was true that Kiku loved Momo and now he found that he loved cats as well. He admired the nature that was in the world from his window in his room while he waited for Yao to come back after 5 o'clock. Kiku felt the breeze blow gently before he walked back over to Yao.

"I love Momo...but I love you more Yao-san" Kiku said as he sat next to his older brother. Yao placed his hand on Kiku's shoulder before he smiled at Kiku.

"Kiku...I love you too" Yao smiled before they both relaxed in the sun.

Look After My Younger Brother – The Reply

Yao and Kiku were sitting up to the table and they were both drawing Momo munching on bamboo. Yao had planted some bamboo in his garden and was worried that Momo would take interest in the growing bamboo and start eating it before it had grew. Kiku made it his duty to protect the bamboo until it was ready to be harvested and then fed to Momo for dinner. Kiku did a very good job at keeping Momo away from the bamboo since Kiku had always kept Momo busy but sometimes it was hard. Kiku had his work cut out for him but he enjoyed helping Yao any way he could.

"Yao...can you please read this shortly...I promise it won't take long" Kiku said as he passed over a 10 page book that he had been working on. Yao nodded and took the 10 page book from Kiku and started reading it. Kiku shifted uncomfortable on his chair while Yao took a look at it. He wasn't sure if that was something that should be taken lightly but then again...Kiku could do anything on the internet.

"The characters and the scenes are amazing Kiku. If this is just the script I can't wait for you to turn it into a manga aru." Yao said in a soft voice which always calmed down Kiku. Kiku looked at the time and gave out a little yawn.

"Yao-san...I'm going to head off to bed" Kiku said as he climbed down from his chair and started to head off to bed. Yao watched Kiku head off to bed before he got up and left the table to tuck Kiku into bed. Yao smiled and walked over to Kiku before he picked him up gently. Kiku smiled and nuzzled into Yao as Yao carried him off to his room. Kiku started to fall asleep in Yao's arms and Yao was fine with that.

Yao walked into Kiku's bedroom which was rather clean. The way that Kiku arranged his books in the book shelf made Yao a little jealous but then again Kiku does have a lot of time to kill for the time being. Yao knew that when Kiku was going to be a nation maybe he'll keep himself busy with his work and still have time to call him. Even if it was late at night he would still like to have the call if Kiku had time. The way that Yao was going he really didn't want Kiku to work all the time but at this point Yao couldn't do anything to stop Kiku from working since he was always working.

"If only I could watch you at home...I don't want you to work as hard as I do" Yao said softly to Kiku wondering if he really was asleep. Kiku shifted in Yao's arms before he settled back down in Yao's arms. Yao walked over to Kiku's bed and moved the covers off the bed to place Kiku in. After placing Kiku into the bed Yao smiled and placed the sheets and blankets over him to keep him warm and slowly walked out the room.

"Good night aru" Yao said as he left the room. Leaving Kiku in darkness.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Time for reply to the reviews! -^_^-<p>

Kiku: Nice Kirby

FireCacodemon: Thanks

Yao: To the first review...

FireCacodemon: Honey-chan12 - Thanks for the review. I love Chibi Kiku as well. Thanks for your support and I hope this story satisfies you.

Kiku: I'm thinking lots of people like Chibi me better then adult me...

FireCacodemon: I love you both just the same.

Yao: Next answer to a review

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - Thanks for thinking the prologue was cute and I hope you find the rest of the story cute as well. I needed to give a reason for Kiku to meet Feliciano but I also wanted to have Kiku growing up as well despite the fact that he grew up to fast in the anime. Hopefuly the next chapter won't take so long to write and publish.

Kiku: Why bully Yao though?

FireCacodemon: I don't really know.

Yao: Aiyaa!

Kiku: Next answer

FireCacodemon: Unified Nations - Thanks for the review and there will be more since I'm only focusing on this story since I've been dying to write it.

Kiku: I'm sure you could of answered that better...

Yao: FireCacodemon...tired?

FireCacodemon: A bit

Kiku: Next review answer?

FireCacodemon: Phantomga112 - Thanks for thinking that this Fan-fic is terrific and yes there will be more comming along...once the chapters are done. Hopefully I'm getting what you want in the story.

Kiku: Is that them all?

Firecacodemon: Yup -^_^-

Kiku: Enough with the kirby

FireCacodemon: Kirby isn't mine...but he's so cool

Yao: See you readers later.

FireCacodemon: Thanks for the reviews people

Kiku: saraba

FireCacodemon: Goodbye in japanese


	3. Meet Feliciano

FireCacodemon: Back again with another chapter

Kiku: Hai...We meet Feliciano?

Yao: That's why the chapter is called Meeting Feliciano

Kiku: I mean...never mind

FireCacodemon: I don't own Hetalia

Yao: Thankfuly.

Kiku: On with the story

* * *

><p>Meet Feliciano<p>

Kiku awoke to hear Yao's phone playing his Chinese ring tone. Kiku looked around his room before he crawled out of bed and walked over to his door. He heard a soft meow at his window which caught his attention more than Yao's phone. Kiku walked over to his window he noticed the black cat that was with him yesterday in the park was sitting on his window sill. Kiku quickly opened the window and the cat walked into his room and demanded to be stroked and Kiku was happily going to give the cat what it wanted. He remembered that today was the day when Feliciano was coming over and he knew that he should get ready to play with Feliciano with Yao. Kiku heard Yao get up from his bed and was walking down the corridor to answer the phone which was still ringing. The cat was purring as Kiku stroked the fur of the cat. It was silky smooth as it was yesterday and Kiku adored the texture of the fur from the cat and adored the purring noise that the cat made.

Yao walked downstairs and picked up his phone to answer it. Yao looked at the caller seeing it was his boss from work and quickly answered it. Yao greeted his boss before his face fell. Yao looked up in the direction of Kiku's bedroom and looked at the front door. He wasn't expecting a call from his boss on a Sunday but he was still not expecting the new which he had just received. After the call from his boss Yao herd to door bell ring. Yao sighed put the phone down and then answered the door.

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano" Feliciano said in a happy go lucky voice. Yao looked at Feliciano to see if Ludwig went with him. Feliciano was alone which made Yao happy to see.

"Kiku is still in his room. I'll see if I can get him down" Yao looked at Feliciano. Feliciano smiled as Yao invited him in. Feliciano skipped into the house and Yao closed the door and headed off upstairs.

"I can't wait to play with Kiku" Feliciano said Yao smiled since Feliciano seemed to be like a kid himself but that was always a good thing to be when looking after a kid. Yao had an idea that Feliciano would take care of Kiku.

"It may take time before Kiku will show himself to you...he's not use to meeting new people. Please be patient with Kiku" Yao told Feliciano who nodded in understanding. Feliciano was taken into Yao's living room and told to sit down while he went to get Kiku.

Kiku heard Yao coming back up the stairs. Kiku could tell that Yao was going to come and knock on his door any minute now. The cat that Kiku was petting noticed that Kiku was no longer petting it while he waited for his older brother. The cat noticed the open window. Kiku heard a soft meow from the cat before it hopped out from his grip and hopped out the window. Kiku watched the cat leave before he heard a knock on the door leading to his room.

"Come in Yao-san" Kiku called as he closed his window. He heard Yao walk into the room and Yao smiled. Kiku looked up at Yao before he ran and hugged his older brother.

"Feliciano is here Kiku...I have to go" Yao said which caused Kiku to look up at him confused.

"You don't have work on Sunday though..." Kiku said with confusion clearly in his voice. Yao smiled a Kiku before Yao carried Kiku downstairs.

"I need to tell you and Feliciano about it. I don't want you two to worry on why I'm coming back late" Yao told Kiku. Kiku hoped that Yao didn't have bad news for him since he wanted to play with Yao more but he knew that if his job came, it came first before him.

Look After My Younger Brother – Meet Feliciano

"Kiku...I'm really sorry but I have to go to work" Yao said as he tried to leave the house. Kiku was getting stronger each day and now it seems that Yao can't escape from Kiku when Kiku clung onto him not wanting to let him go. Yao looked to see Feliciano clearly confused on what was going on.

"Don't go Yao-san...please don't go!" Kiku was crying onto Yao's leg. Feliciano seemed interested in Kiku and quickly put his hand on Kiku and slid it around Kiku to try to pull Kiku off. Feliciano pulled Kiku who still didn't let go. As the result of trying to pull Kiku off Yao, Feliciano also pulled Yao's leg trying to get Kiku off him.

"I'm sorry Yao!" Feliciano cried as he tried to pull Kiku off Yao. Yao sighed.

"Kiku...please let go" Yao called to Kiku who only held on tighter. Feliciano wasn't sure if he wanted to pull Kiku off since Kiku had a strong grip on Yao's leg.

"Please...don't go" Kiku said quietly while on Yao's leg.

"Don't you worry Kiku...I'll be back as soon as I can...I promise you Kiku" Yao said which caused Kiku to loosen his grip. Veliciano noticed this and managed to pull Kiku off Yao's leg freeing him. Yao looked at Kiku before he walked out the door and shut the door. Kiku looked up at the door before he wiped his tears away from his eyes. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Kiku and Kiku didn't try to push him away.

"Don't you worry Kiku...I'm sure Yao didn't want to leave you. Do you want some pasta?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"..." Kiku didn't make a comment from what Feliciano had just said. Feliciano heard a noise and something sit on his foot. He looked down and noticed Momo sitting on his foot. The panda made a small growling noise and Kiku noticed Momo and started struggling in Feliciano's grip. Feliciano put Kiku down and Momo put his paw on Kiku's shoulder trying his best to calm down Kiku. Not even Momo liked it when Yao wasn't at home to look after Kiku. Feliciano noticed that Kiku was happier with the panda and so got up to cook himself some pasta. Kiku watched as Feliciano got up and headed off in a random direction. Kiku wondered what Feliciano was after since the kitchen was in the opposite direction. Momo seemed to find it amusing that Feliciano didn't know where the kitchen was and it was amusing on what Feliciano was going to do when he realised it.

"Where's the kitchen?" Feliciano asked Kiku and Momo. Kiku looked at Feliciano before he scampered off into the other room and quickly scampered up the stairs to reach his bedroom. Momo looked up at Feliciano before he wandered off into the kitchen and beckoned Feliciano to follow him. Feliciano followed Momo into the kitchen before he went looking for what he needed to make the pasta. He was hoping that Kiku would come out his room once he had calmed down enough. Momo watched Feliciano cook the pasta in the saucepan while mixing it.

Kiku was curled up on the bed holding onto his pillow. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing but he would normally stay in his room while Yao was at work so that he wasn't detected by anything on the outside of the world. Kiku looked outside his window to find that the cat had returned as it looked worried at Kiku.

"Why do you keep coming back?" Kiku asked the cat quietly not really wanting a response from the cat. The cat blinked at Kiku before he quickly pulled the cat into a hug. The cat didn't seem to mind on what Kiku was doing and it started purring. Momo was scratching on the door and Kiku put the cat down before he went to let Momo into his room. Kiku opened the door and Momo was sitting on the floor looking up at Kiku before he heard Feliciano come up the stairs.

"Kiku...would you like some pasta?" Feliciano called out to Kiku. Feliciano came into Kiku's sight and smiled. Kiku noticed that Feliciano had a curl in his hair and it stuck out so easily. Kiku wondered if there was anything special about the curl but Feliciano went down to his level.

"What's pasta?" Kiku asked quietly. Feliciano acted like he never heard it and just smiled at Kiku. Momo looked at Feliciano before he looked at Kiku. The cat in Kiku's room came over to him and nuzzled into Kiku's leg. Kiku picked up the cat and started to stroke the cat causing it to purr.

"Aww that's such a cute kitty!" Feliciano cried out in joy. Kiku looked at Feliciano before the cat caught his attention again. The cat seemed to enjoy being in Kiku and Feliciano's company so it didn't mind who it was with. Feliciano carefully moved his hand over to the cat before it meowed and caused Feliciano to laugh.

"You like cats?" Kiku asked Feliciano and he nodded.

"Cat's are so adorable" Feliciano said and Kiku looked down at the cat. The cat just purred before Kiku gave the cat over to Feliciano. Feliciano took the cat and started stroking it behind the ears. The cat purred and Momo looked at Kiku. Kiku started to stroke the black and white fur on Momo and he started to relax.

Look After My Younger Brother – Meet Feliciano

Feliciano had managed to get Kiku out from the sanctity of his bedroom. Kiku was downstairs with Feliciano stroking the cat that was with them. Momo was asleep in the corner of the room in his little bed while the cat was purring and smiling at the two boys.

"Kiku...can you tell me a little about yourself?" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku looked at Feliciano before he looked away from Feliciano.

"I'm new...I don't know much" Kiku said quietly. Feliciano looked at the cat before the cat moved over to Kiku more and demanded to be petted by him. Feliciano looked around the room before he looked at the front door.

"Do you get out the house a lot?" Feliciano asked Kiku who shook his head.

"When Yao-san is at work I stay in the house. I draw or do some work myself" Kiku said to Feliciano.

"Can you paint?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"I just draw...I don't paint" Kiku told Feliciano. Feliciano looked at Kiku before he had a bright idea.

"Why don't you draw and I paint?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"How good are you at painting?" Kiku asked Feliciano. Feliciano pulled out a piece of paper and un-folded it. There was a picture of a small pink bunny on it. The detail was quiet good and the paint on the bunny was done perfectly that there wasn't any brush stains on the picture. The bunny looked like it was going to jump out the picture right at both Feliciano and Kiku.

"I'm thinking myself as pretty good. Ve~" Feliciano said and Kiku smiled. Momo looked at the two nations before he nodded back off to sleep. Feliciano pulled out a piece of paper before he pulled out a pencil and handed it over to Kiku.

"You want me to draw?" Kiku asked and Feliciano nodded. Kiku took the paper and the pencil before he started to draw. Feliciano looked over at Kiku's drawing before he noticed that Kiku was drawing something that Feliciano had never seen before. Kiku was focused on what he was drawing. The picture was a cherry blossom tree with Kiku and some other creatures along with him. The creatures looked half-bat and half-human and they were all hanging upside down from the branches from the tree and some were on the floor. Feliciano noticed that little Kiku was sleeping under the tree with some of the half-bat half-humans as well. Feliciano smiled since Kiku was drawing. The picture was amazing and the detail was there. Feliciano wondered if there was something that Kiku wasn't saying to anyone.

Kiku waited a little while before he added in an extra cherry blossom onto the picture before he smiled and handed it over to Feliciano. Feliciano took the picture and smiled. The pencil lines were fine and there was no line out of place. Feliciano noticed the shading that Kiku had done in the picture. Feliciano smiled at the picture before the cat meowed wanting attention. Feliciano and Kiku both looked at the cat before they both smiled. Momo looked up at the two nations before he fell back to sleep again. Kiku watched the cat leave both himself and Feliciano and headed off towards the window. The window was open and the cat jumped free from the house. Kiku went over to the window and watched the black cat leave the house. Feliciano watched the cat as it jumped off as well.

"The only thing I can think about it that cat" Kiku said quietly. Feliciano looked at Kiku and yawned.

"Ve~ is there a spare bed in this house...I'm tired" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku looked at Feliciano before he nodded. Kiku headed towards the staircase and started to climb up them. Feliciano was following him up the stairs. Kiku led Feliciano to the guest room which Yao had if his boss was going to pay an un-expected visit. He never did luckily but it was still in the best condition it was just to make sure. Feliciano looked into the room and smiled. Kiku noticed that his curl looked very excited since it was wagging like a dog which seemed to confuse Kiku more than it did before. Kiku didn't enter the room and Kiku didn't want to. Kiku always hid when Yao's boss came over for a meeting just with Yao. Kiku wasn't sure if Yao's boss even liked him and though that it would be better if he didn't come out. Kiku didn't want Yao to get in trouble. Feliciano walked into the room and looked back at Kiku.

"Why don't you come in?" Feliciano asked.

"I don't like entering this room. I don't want Yao getting in trouble because of me" Kiku said before Feliciano looked a little sad from what Kiku had just said.

"Does Yao's boss hate you?" Feliciano asked. Kiku looked up at Feliciano and shook his head.

"I don't know but I don't want Yao getting in trouble because of me" Kiku said again.

"How can Yao's boss not like you?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"Because I'm not...one of his people" Kiku told Feliciano.

"I'm Italian and I'm living with Ludwig, who's German. Why can't you live with Yao?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"Yao's got too much work to do from looking after me, being a nation and having a normal job to support himself and me. That's the reason why he put the message up on World book. He doesn't want me to be living on the streets and so posted the note on World Book to get someone to look after me." Kiku told Feliciano everything. Feliciano looked at Kiku before he picked him up and gave him a hug. Kiku struggled in the hug as he clearly did not want a hug at the moment and only wanted Yao to come back so that Kiku could be with him. Feliciano felt Kiku struggle and put him down on the ground. Kiku immediately ran away from Feliciano. Feliciano watched Kiku run into his own bedroom before he settled down into the guest room that was there. Feliciano moved over to the bed before he removed the covers off the bed and slid into it. The bed was so soft and soon Feliciano found himself asleep in the bed and heading off into slumber land.

Look After My Younger Brother – Meet Feliciano

It was late in the afternoon by the time Yao came back from work. Yao looked at the house and he noticed Feliciano sitting on the sofa with Momo on his lap and Kiku wasn't with him. Momo looked at Yao before he crawled off Feliciano and looked up the stairs. Feliciano looked up at Yao before he smiled.

"Hi Yao" Feliciano called as he hopped over to Yao. Yao smiled at Feliciano before he looked at Momo. Momo knew that Kiku was upstairs and was wondering if Kiku was going to come down since Yao had returned. There was something bothering Yao and that was the fact that Kiku wasn't with Feliciano.

"Kiku upstairs?" Yao asked and Feliciano nodded. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but there was always one way to solve it.

"I fell asleep in your guest room...I checked on Kiku and he was asleep so I didn't want to disturb him" Feliciano told Yao who gave a little smile.

"You're welcome to stay the night if you want. I'm sure my boss isn't going to come over tonight anyway." Yao told Feliciano. He smiled and started jumping up and down in delight. Yao looked up in the direction of Kiku's bedroom before he bent down and stroked Momo.

"I never knew that Kiku could draw so well. He even drew these half-bat half-human people under a cherry blossom tree" Feliciano told Yao. Yao smiled remembering that was the same picture that Kiku drew Yao the first time Yao asked Kiku to draw for him. Yao looked at Feliciano before Feliciano stopped bobbing up and down next to him.

"What do you think of Kiku?" Yao asked Feliciano. Feliciano's face brightened up when Yao asked the question.

"Kiku is so cute. He treats animals well and it seems that they have a bond with him or something. Kiku is really talented and puts other people before him. I really like that" Feliciano said before Yao gave out a yawn.

"Feliciano...I'm tired I'm going to go off to bed" Yao said and Feliciano nodded.

"Did you work hard?" Feliciano asked Yao.

"I work my hardest to leave my job and come home to play with Kiku. I work more then I should but I do it to keep Kiku here." Yao told Feliciano.

"Kiku says that when you have a meeting with your boss he hides" Feliciano told Yao.

"That's why he's never around while my boss is here...thanks for letting me know Feliciano." Yao said as he reached the stairs.

"Would you like some pasta in the morning?" Feliciano asked and Yao smiled and nodded.

"Then I'll teach you how to make Kiku's favourite. Rice Balls." Yao said as he reached the top step. Feliciano looked really amused with that idea and seemed to skip off in a random direction. Yao smiled to himself before he reached his bedroom and opened the door.

Yao walked towards his pair of pyjamas that were folded neatly on Yao's bed. The clothes were still warm and it caused Yao to smile. Yao quickly changed into his pyjamas and slipped into bed. Yao was going to have to work tomorrow but hopefully Feliciano and Kiku would get on better terms and then Kiku would chose to go home with Feliciano to be looked after there. Yao remembered when he told Kiku about his work. The pain that filled him then and the emptiness he was going to feel when Kiku wasn't going to be there. Yao wanted what was best for Kiku but he didn't want Kiku to leave since the house would be empty. Kiku and Momo were the only signs of life in his house and he wanted to keep them there for a while longer. Yao sighed before he fell asleep.

Look After My Younger Brother – Meet Feliciano

During the night Kiku woke up with a jolt which caused some tears to form in his eyes. Kiku looked around the room before he climbed out of bed and walked towards Yao's room. He heard Feliciano as he heard the soft 'Ve~' noises that Feliciano makes. Kiku opened Yao's bedroom door and wandered into Yao's room. He shut the door quietly behind him and waddled over to Yao's bed. Kiku quickly climbed up onto Yao's bed and nuzzled into Yao's shoulder. Kiku managed to grab one of Yao's arms and wrapped it around himself along with the covers Yao was using. Kiku quickly found himself falling asleep next to his older brother.

* * *

><p>Feliciano: Now its time for the Review answers...Ve~<p>

FireCacodemon: Unified Nations - I'm glad you're looking forward to my updates for this story.

Yao: Nice, short and sweet there FireCacodemon aru

Feliciano: Maybe after this can we get some pasta?

Kiku: Maybe

Yao: Next answer

FireCacodemon: Honey-chan - I'm glad you love my story but it should get interesting from here on. Yup...they met alright...sorry Yao

Yao: Why do I have to hurt Kiku?

FireCacodemon: So that Feliciano and Kiku can spend a whole day together.

Kiku: Honey-chan...I'm glad to hear that you still like adult me. You are right though...I am more cute and innocent as a chibi. *smiles*

Feliciano: You were adorable!

Kiku: Next review answer please?

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - Thanks for commenting on the fact that the story is cute...I'm aiming for that. I thought 'Find Momo' was something that Kiku would say. I'm thinking the same way as you do with Feliciano taking good care of Kiku...I'm more worried about Ludwig who will be appearing in the story. He's got to look after Feliciano and now Kiku.

Kiku: I'm not that hard to handle...am I Yao?

Yao: You grew up too fast in the anime and in this I'm hardly with you anyway...I have no say

Kiku: Thanks Yao...

FireCacodemon: Anyway...I think Feliciano wants his pasta so I'm going to leave it off here.

Feliciano: If you want pasta, leave a review. If you don't want pasta...then just leave without leaving a review.

FireCacodemon: Thanks Feliciano

Kiku: I'm not difficult to look after...


	4. Ludwig

FireCacodemon: Yay the next chapter!

Feliciano: PASTA!

Kiku: The only bad thing it that Yao has work.

Yao: Yeah...but it puts bread on the table as they say

FireCacodemon: Yup

*Feliciano starts making pasta*

FireCacodemon: I know I don't own Hetalia but...where does Feliciano keep his pasta?

Kiku: I'll tell you while the readers read the chapter

Yao: Please enjoy the chapter.

Feliciano: Ve~

* * *

><p>Ludwig<p>

The sun rose high into the clear blue sky. The sunlight filled Yao's room and shone on Yao's face. The alarm went off beside Yao's bed. The alarm started off rather quietly before is gradually started to get louder to make sure that Yao was going to turn it off. Yao opened his eyes and looked at the alarm before he moved his hand and hit his alarm off. Yao moved his arm back before he realised that there was something on his other arm. Yao looked down and noticed that Kiku was holding onto his arm like Yao's arm was a soft toy. Soft toy...that gave Yao an idea before he would send Kiku off with Feliciano. Yao noticed Kiku started stirring and he had a bad feeling that it was from the alarm that Yao set up to get him out of bed. Kiku let go of Yao's arm and gave out a yawn before he stretched and made a small squeak. Yao smiled before Kiku opened his chocolate brown eyes and looked directly into Yao's eyes.

"Morning Kiku" Yao said with a smile on his face. Yao's smile caused Kiku to smile as well but Kiku knew that Yao was wondering what he was doing in Yao's bed.

"Morning Yao-san" Kiku said waiting for Yao to ask him the question.

"Kiku, what was wrong last night?" Yao asked Kiku. Kiku looked at Yao.

"I just wanted to be with you before you go to work...again. Is that wrong?" Kiku asked Yao.

"No. It's not wrong but it's nice that you decided to sleep with me" Yao told Kiku who smiled and Yao decided to get out of bed to get ready for work. Kiku watched Yao go to leave the room before he took hold of Yao's covers and lay his head down on Yao's pillow and fell slowly back to sleep.

Look After My Younger Brother – Ludwig

Yao was downstairs before he heard a knock on the door. Yao looked suspiciously at the door before he sighed and pulled open the door and reviled a tall man with blue eyes and blond hair. The blond haired man looked at Yao before he held out his hand for Yao to shake. Yao looked at the hand before the man noticed that Yao didn't completely trust him. He seemed to be friendly.

"Good morning. My name is Ludwig." Ludwig introduced himself to Yao who seemed to relax after hearing that.

"Are you here to pick up Feliciano?" Yao asked Ludwig.

"Ja...I painfully look after Feliciano" Ludwig told Yao.

"This might be so sudden but I have to go to work and I'm not sure if I should trust my little brother with Feliciano. Feliciano's good and everything but I'm not sure leaving Feliciano with Kiku alone is a good idea." Yao told Ludwig. He nodded in agreement and then they both looked up at the stairs. Feliciano came running down the stairs before he glomped Ludwig.

"Ve~ I wasn't expecting you here Ludwig. What brings you here?" Feliciano asked Ludwig.

"I'm here to take you home but I'll be staying here for the day since it's been a long travel" Ludwig told Feliciano before he looked at Yao. Yao looked at Feliciano and Ludwig before he wondered where Kiku was. Normally when he gets up he stays up and waits for Yao to return home on a week day. Yao was hoping that Ludwig wouldn't intimidate Kiku that he would cling onto Yao more. Yao looked up towards his bedroom before he walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to get Kiku...hopefully you won't scare him" Yao told Ludwig and Feliciano. Feliciano nodded before he got off Ludwig and skipped off towards the kitchen. Ludwig smiled before he followed Feliciano into the kitchen. He wasn't sure if he should worry about Kiku. He didn't know Kiku at all but if Feliciano knew Kiku and got on well with him then he was sure to give it a shot if Kiku wanted to know him.

Look After My Younger Brother – Ludwig

Yao walked into his room and noticed that Kiku had fallen asleep back in Yao's bed. Yao needed to wake Kiku up since he was going to head off to work and Feliciano and Ludwig said that they were going to keep an eye on Kiku for the day and then Yao was going to have to hand over Kiku to the both of them if Kiku got on with Ludwig. He's new so that might be a problem but he was sure that Kiku would get use to him. Yao walked over to his bed before he gently shook Kiku awake. Kiku looked up at his brother before he rubbed his eyes.

"Yao-san...you're going aren't you?" Kiku asked and Yao could tell that Kiku didn't want him to leave.

"Yeah...I'm going aru" Yao told Kiku. Kiku had a growing feeling that Yao was hiding something from him and he wanted to find out. Kiku knew that if he asked or mentioned it then Yao will tell him.

"Ok...there's something else isn't there?" Kiku asked Yao.

"Yeah, Feliciano's friend is over. His name is Ludwig and he's going to be watching you as well. Along with Feliciano" Yao told Kiku.

"Ludwig?" Kiku asked Yao who nodded.

"Come on Kiku. I'll introduce him to you" Yao said as he picked up Kiku and carried him downstairs. Kiku didn't mind that but he wasn't keen on meeting Ludwig as if he could sense something was going to happen that can't be changed.

"Is he nice?" Kiku asked Yao.

"He's a little intimidating but I'm sure you will get to like him" Yao told Kiku. Kiku smiled at Yao before Yao carried him off to see Ludwig.

Look After My Younger Brother – Ludwig

Kiku, Feliciano and Ludwig were all sitting in the living room. Feliciano was just as hyper as he was normally but clung onto Ludwig more then play with Kiku. Kiku didn't mind though since he was still quiet young. Momo wandered into the room and decided to sit next to Kiku without a problem. Kiku was soon distracted by Momo who looked like he wanted to play with Kiku. Momo looked outside before Kiku looked behind him at Ludwig and Feliciano. Feliciano was trying to get Ludwig to play football with him but Ludwig was reading a book. Kiku got up from the floor and wandered over to the front door. Momo looked at Kiku and Kiku reached to unlock the door so they could play outside before Ludwig noticed. Ludwig gave Feliciano the book and wandered over to the front door and picked up Kiku.

"I wanna play outside with Momo" Kiku said as he wriggled in Ludwig's grip. Ludwig held onto Kiku as if he's had experience looking after a little child.

"Nein...you can play out the back" Ludwig told Kiku. Kiku looked at Ludwig confused.

"Nein?" Kiku asked confused. Ludwig sighed before he put Kiku down on the floor and sat down on the floor in front of him.

"It means no in German" Ludwig told Kiku.

"German...you must be the representation of your German people" Kiku said and Ludwig nodded.

"Kiku...what do you normally do in your spare time?" Ludwig asked Kiku.

"..." Kiku fell silent. He wasn't sure what he should tell Ludwig since they have really only just met and he didn't quiet trust Ludwig yet. He was sure that if Feliciano was use to having Ludwig around then he should be fine but Ludwig did ask a strong question that he didn't really want to answer. Ludwig was going to have to wait until Kiku got use to him before anything was going to happen. Ludwig was still waiting for the response before Momo rubbed on Kiku's hand and Kiku was soon distracted by Momo. Ludwig smiled before he got up from the floor and walked back over to Feliciano.

"Is Kiku normally shy?" Ludwig asked Feliciano. Kiku waited for Feliciano's response to what was going on. He was sure that Ludwig didn't realise that Kiku could still hear him even though he was in the other room. Feliciano shifted on the sofa.

"It takes a little while before Kiku will trust you. The only reason why he got use to me so easily was because he was in tears. Yao had an unexpected call from his boss which told him to go to work. Kiku was really upset" Feliciano told Ludwig who looked a little confused to him before he knew that Ludwig wanted to learn something else from Kiku. Kiku picked up Momo before they headed outside into the garden. Before he could open the door the sound of Ludwig's voice came again.

"Kiku doesn't trust me. I'm expecting that to happen but if Yao really can't look after him then Kiku's going to come with us" Ludwig said. Kiku was hearing everything.

"Ludwig...give Kiku time. He's still young" Feliciano told Ludwig. Kiku wasn't sure if they wanted something out of Kiku but by the way they were sounding Kiku though that they wanted to take over Yao's country...or another country. Despite his young age, Kiku wasn't going to let Ludwig take over.

"Feliciano...Don't you get the feeling that there is more to Kiku then he knows?" Ludwig asked his friend.

"He has a strong imagination that's for sure. Do you think he's one of us?" Kiku heard Feliciano say to Ludwig.

"I believe so. If he is a nation then we better find out which nation he represents" Ludwig said to Feliciano.

"What's giving you the suspicion?" Feliciano asked Ludwig. Kiku knew that Ludwig was a nation and Feliciano was a nation from the fact that they have a World Book Account. Yao told him that people who have a World Book account are a nation. Yao told Kiku that being a nation was going to be hard but Kiku was up for the challenge. Kiku wondered if he really was the nation of Japan or just someone who will become the emperor of Japan. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to be the nation leader of Japan...like Ludwig is with Germany.

"What Kiku said to me. I only said what no was in German and he said to me that I'm the representation of the German people. Which is true but he guessed me easily" Ludwig told Feliciano. Feliciano giggled a bit before Kiku heard Ludwig sigh.

"I'm not sure about Kiku myself but...he's so friendly but also so mysterious" Feliciano told Ludwig. Kiku wasn't sure if being mysterious was a good thing or a bad thing. Kiku only just realised that he was still holding onto Momo. Kiku carefully put Momo down on the floor before Momo looked up at Kiku and started to wander off. Kiku wanted to find out more on the conversation between Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Mysterious is right. If he is a nation...why haven't I heard about him until now?" Ludwig asked Feliciano. There was a pause from what Kiku had just heard. He's only little...what did Ludwig want from him?

"Maybe it's because he's still young Ludwig. I never turned up to a world meeting while I was growing up" Feliciano told Ludwig. Kiku looked around where he was before he didn't want to listen to them anymore. The feelings of confusion in Kiku's mind wanted to be answered but he didn't want the older nations to know that he was eaves dropping. Kiku quickly moved towards the back door and looked up at the door handle. Kiku hardly went outside but Yao had told him previously that if he wanted to go outside while he was out the back door was available. Kiku looked at the handle before he smiled and reached up for the handle. Kiku reached the handle and opened the door to the back garden. He was sure that Ludwig and Feliciano heard Kiku leave the house in the back garden before Kiku heard them both shift on the sofa.

Kiku opened the door and walked outside before he heard Momo follow him. Momo's eyes fell on the bamboo that Yao was growing. Kiku looked at Momo before he picked Momo up and put him back inside the house and shut the door so Momo can't come out again. Momo was easily distracted by the bamboo in Yao's garden. Kiku spent some time in the garden before and he really enjoyed spending time in there with Yao. There was some rice in the garden and that was always harvested and then more rice seeds were planted to keep the rice coming in to the house. Kiku wandered around in the garden before he found his favourite tree and sat underneath it. There was something that bothered Kiku and that was the fact that he was alone in the garden but he didn't quiet trust them enough at the moment. What were they talking about anyway? One of them? Yao would know what he was but he himself wasn't sure. Kiku looked up at the branches of the tree before he heard Feliciano's voice.

"Hey Kiku! Would you like some pasta?" Feliciano called out to him. He couldn't say no since he was hungry and Feliciano did seem comfy that he could make good pasta. Kiku wondered if pasta was the only thought on his mind but...Yao told him not to judge a book by its cover. Kiku wanted to avoid doing that but people judge people on appearances. Kiku seemed to judge people by their aura. The kind people always had a soft aura while the more aggressive people had an aura screaming for blood to be shed. You can't look at your own aura and that was never a good sign, seeing an aura to Kiku is like seeing the heart of a person.

"Kiku?" Feliciano called out again.

"Hai?" Kiku said quietly to himself more then to Feliciano. Kiku heard them coming towards Kiku's tree. Kiku only looked at the two friends who were coming towards his tree before he noticed Momo looking at the bamboo again. As soon as Momo put his paw on the ground outside the house Kiku knew that he needed to get Momo away from the bamboo. Kiku got up from the ground and walked over to both Feliciano and to Ludwig only to get Momo away from the bamboo. Ludwig was the first to notice Kiku coming towards them and he made a little smile. Kiku wandered straight over to Momo and picked him up only to stroke Momo behind his ears. Momo closed his little black eyes and just enjoyed the fact that Kiku was petting him. Ludwig noticed that Kiku enjoyed looking after Momo while Yao was out and Feliciano knew that he treated a cat with great respect as well.

"You really love animals don't you?" Ludwig asked Kiku. Kiku visibly flinched as Ludwig talked to him.

"Yeah...I really love animals...why?" Kiku asked Ludwig.

"Just wondering. I love my dogs and so does Feliciano" Ludwig told Kiku before he walked off. Kiku looked at Ludwig wondering what he was after. Kiku looked at Momo before he smiled and petted Momo on the head.

Look After My Younger Brother – Ludwig

Kiku looked up at the clock in his bedroom and noticed it was getting really late. Yao would be coming home by now. Ludwig and Feliciano seemed to have forgotten Kiku was there in the house but Kiku didn't mind. Feliciano did make good pasta and Kiku enjoyed it along with Ludwig but after Feliciano and Ludwig left the table Kiku wandered over to the fridge to get the food ready to make the rice balls. Kiku was observed by Ludwig since he wanted to know what Kiku was up to but he didn't want to disturb him. Now he was sure that Ludwig knew something about him that he didn't know.

"Yao...please come home" Kiku said quietly and he really wanted to talk to Yao about something and he was going to get the information that Ludwig was looking for. Kiku looked out the window before he noticed the cat was back at his window. Kiku let the cat into his bedroom before he realised that the cat had something in its mouth. Kiku held out his hand and the cat placed a small mouse down in Kiku's hand. Kiku noticed that the mouse was still alive as it jolted in his hand. The mouse looked up at Kiku before it curled up in Kiku's hand. The cat seemed to be proud of itself since the mouse wasn't dead but the mouse was clearly terrified.

Ludwig silently opened the door and watched Kiku calm down the mouse in his hand. Ludwig noticed that Kiku was good with nature but his cover was blown when Feliciano collided with him. Both Feliciano and Ludwig collapsed on the floor in Kiku's room. As Ludwig and Feliciano collided with the floor Kiku jumped. The mouse and the cat jumped and ran out the room leaving Kiku alone.

"Sorry Ludwig...I didn't mean to!" Feliciano cried out as he jumped up from the floor and noticed Kiku slowly backing into the corner of the room.

"What were you doing?" Kiku asked Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Ve~ I was following Ludwig who was watching you" Feliciano said. Ludwig looked like he was going to kill Feliciano.

"I was wondering how you were doing...sorry for scaring you Kiku" Ludwig told Kiku. Kiku seemed to relax a bit before Kiku heard the front door open.

"Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano, I'm home!" Yao called and Kiku smiled and ran past Ludwig and Feliciano and made his way to his brother. They may not be blood related but Kiku still needed him like a brother. Yao looked up towards the stairs and saw Kiku coming straight for him. Yao smiled and kneeled down and spread his arms for Kiku to jump into. Yao wasn't wrong. Kiku came running towards his brother and jumped into his warmth.

"Yao-san...When do I have to leave you?" Kiku asked Yao. Kiku noticed the depression in his eyes. Yao picked Kiku up before he carried him to the living room.

"I need to talk to the both of them before we make any move" Yao told Kiku.

"Yao-san, I know you are a nation along with Feliciano and Ludwig...I need to get this clear for me. Am I a nation as well?" Kiku asked. Yao looked at him before he smiled.

"I'm going to talk about that with you along with the other two" Yao told Kiku. Kiku felt a catch coming on and he knew it. A catch was coming on. Ludwig and Feliciano came downstairs which caught both Yao and Kiku's attention.

"Me and Feliciano are going to catch some sleep" Ludwig told Yao.

"I need to talk to you two in the morning about Kiku." Yao told Ludwig. He nodded before he walked off towards the bedroom. Yao looked down at Kiku and smiled.

"I guess I'm going to bed then?" Kiku asked Yao.

"I need you up bright and early in the morning" Yao told Kiku who smiled and nodded.

"You go to bed as well?" Kiku asked Yao and he nodded. Both Yao and Kiku went upstairs. Yao tucked Kiku into bed before Yao crawled into bed and nodded off into slumber land.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: So that's where he stores the pasta?<p>

Kiku: Hai

Yao: Guys...Feliciano's finished making the pasta and the readers have finished reading the chapter.

Feliciano: Now we have to answer the reviews *waving arms*

Yao: Yup.

Ludwig: Ok let's get this over with.

FireCacodemon: Unified Nations - Thanks for your review and it deserves to be a cute chapter.

Kiku: When are we going to get anywhere?

FireCacodemon: Soon. Don't you worry Kiku.

Ludwig: Do you do this for every review?

Yao: Yeah...FireCacodemon wants to reply to the reviews

Feliciano: Ludwig...you look bored

Ludwig: I'm fine Feliciano.

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - cute kitty face :3.

Feliciano: Kiku is so cute not to like so of course I'm going to get on with him

Kiku: Feliciano...never mind.

Yao: I'm sure things are going to turn out well as well...I hope

Feliciano: I thought I did a good job at taking care of Kiku to Ve~

FireCacodemon: Lollypop - Otakuu - I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Yeah...poor Kiku and Yao. *patting both of them on the back*

Kiku: Please...stop touching me

Yao: Aiyaa...aru

Feliciano: I take good care of everyone! ^o^

FireCacodemon: Kiku is still a chibi at this point. He's too cute as a chibi

Kiku: Despite the fact that you're mentally dating me when I'm an adult...

FireCacodemon: ...

Ludwig: Kiku has a point there.

*FireCacodemon pulls out a sleeping bag and hids in it*

Yao: FireCacodemon...you have another review to answer

*FireCacodemon pops out sleeping bag*

FireCacodemon: LightCaelum - Kiku is round about 5 days old since he's a chibi while Italy is at his normal age of I think 20.

Yao: Wow...so only Kiku had changed age?

Kiku: Why only me?

FireCacodemon: Because you're a chibi

Ludwig: Chibis tend to be younger...

Feliciano: The whole time line in the story is all mixed up...

Yao: Yeah

Kiku: Anyway, until next chapter.

Feliciano: Anyone who reviews will get pasta!

Yao: If Feliciano doesn't devour all the pasta...

Kiku: Anyone for rice balls?


	5. You're a Nation

FireCacodemon: I don't own Hetalia

Kiku: Hai...that's true

Yao: Why don't we get on with the story.

Ludwig: Someone needs to log off and do something else as well *smile*

FireCacodemon: I know but...things are different

Ludwig: You need to put your act together and publish this story more often! People are waiting for the updates!

FireCacodemon: I'M SORRY!

Kiku&Yao: Ludwig...calm down.

Feliciano: On with the story!

* * *

><p>You're A Nation<p>

Kiku opened his eyes as the sun started to fill the room. Kiku looked around before he remembered that Yao needed to get to work and he needed to get Yao's breakfast done so that he would leave with a full stomach. Kiku climbed out of bed before his feet fell onto the cold floor. Kiku heard someone else also leave their bedroom. Heave boots passed his room before Kiku wandered over to his bedroom door and slowly reached for the handle. Kiku grasped the cold handlebar before he opened the door and noticed Ludwig was walking down the corridor. Ludwig, after hearing the door open turned to noticed little Kiku was looking at him. Ludwig gave a small smile before he walked downstairs. Kiku watched the tall German man walk down before he decided to follow. Kiku was still in his pyjamas as he followed Ludwig. Ludwig noticed Kiku following him but seemed to ignore him. Kiku never expected Ludwig to be up so early in the morning but then again...he was always up early in the morning so he saw no difference there.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ludwig said after Kiku had followed him into the living room. Kiku looked at Ludwig before he left the room and quickly went into the kitchen. Ludwig noticed that Kiku seemed to be independent but then he remembered what Feliciano had told him.

Flash Back Start

"_Hey Ludwig...Yao has posted something on World Book" Feliciano called to his best friend. Ludwig entered the room and noticed that Feliciano was sitting on the computer chair on World Book. Ludwig wondered what Yao was after but whatever it was it couldn't be good_. _Yao hardly asked for help but normally when Yao did ask for help it was normally important._

"_What's he saying?" Ludwig asked in a bored expression. Ludwig looked towards the young Italian before Ludwig went to call his 3 dogs._

"_Help wanted looking after Kiku. From personal experience he's easy to look after; Kiku is more independent but still needs an eye kept on him. If you are interested or want more information then please leave me a note. Thanks Yao" Feliciano told Ludwig. Ludwig wondered who Kiku was but Yao never talked about anything to him. Feliciano turned to face Ludwig with a smile on his face and the way he told Ludwig the news he desperately wanted to look after this Kiku kid. Feliciano soon skipped towards him and glomped onto him._

"_You want to look after him don't you?" Ludwig asked Feliciano and he nodded._

"_Ve~ Ludwig...it will be so much fun and I could do with another friend" Feliciano said as he nuzzled into Ludwig's shoulder. It felt weird but Ludwig soon grew use to it and smiled._

"_Sure...go and tell Yao that you want to look after Kiku. Can you also check if Japan has a new representative?" Ludwig asked Feliciano. He thankfully nodded and skipped back over to computer and checked._

"_Ve~" Feliciano sang softly as he typed on the keyboard to find the information. Ludwig watched Feliciano before he walked off to find his dogs to take them out for a walk. Feliciano should be fine on his own._

"_Found anything?" Ludwig called after a few minutes of silence._

"_The parents of the child who will represent the country has gone missing. The parents haven't even told their child that he is a nation" Feliciano called to Ludwig._

"_Ok" Ludwig called to the Italian. "So...they don't know where the child is and the child has no knowledge of them being a nation" Ludwig said quietly before he blew the dog whistle to attract his dogs._

Flash Back End

Ludwig smiled before he heard the oven getting lit. Ludwig looked a little puzzled before he remembered that Kiku was the only other person up. Feliciano won't get up for about another hour and at the rate that Yao was going at with work, he wasn't going to get up so easily either. Ludwig entered the kitchen and noticed that Kiku was preparing a full course breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig asked Kiku.

"I'm hungry" was Kiku's response to Ludwig's question. Ludwig wondered if Kiku was going to talk to him but since Feliciano told him that Kiku wasn't keen on meeting new people and he was starting to believe that. Kiku didn't really pay any attention to Ludwig since he was busy with the food in the oven and the rice in the pan to care. He knew he was being a little harsh but he needed to focus on the food if he was going to get it all ready for the 4 of them all to enjoy. He wasn't sure if Ludwig and Feliciano were going to like it but food was food. Ludwig stood there in the door way and watched Kiku continue on the breakfast for himself along with everyone else.

Look After my Younger Brother – You're A Nation

Yao's alarm went off causing Yao to groan in frustration. He really didn't want to go to work but he needed to tell Kiku something important along with Ludwig and Feliciano. He wondered if Kiku was even up but he knew that it was a strong possibility. He wasn't sure on Ludwig but he knew that Feliciano would remain asleep for longer. Yao sighed before he pulled the covers off the bed and swung his legs over the side. His feet touched the floor and he stood up. Yao looked behind him at his bed before the scent of food caught his nose. Yao defiantly knew that Kiku was up since Ludwig and Feliciano weren't completely used to the kitchen and Kiku always made breakfast in the morning. It was rare when Kiku didn't make the breakfast. Yao looked at the clock before he walks out the bedroom and walked towards Feliciano's room. Yao carefully knocked on the door before he walked in.

"Feliciano...you need to get up. I have to go to work in about 30 minutes and I need you up" Yao said as he walked over to Feliciano's bed. Feliciano was sound asleep before Yao started to shake him.

"Ludwig...your dogs are on me" Feliciano said in his sleep before Yao sighed. He shook Feliciano a little more before Feliciano woke up and looked at Yao.

"Come on" Yao said before Feliciano smiled.

"What are you going to tell me?" Feliciano asked before Yao let go of Feliciano and walked out the room. Feliciano seemed to float behind him as they walked all the way down stairs. Yao and Feliciano both noticed that Ludwig was watching something in the kitchen.

"Is Kiku in there?" Yao asked as he tapped on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Ja...he's just about to serve us breakfast" Ludwig told both Yao and Feliciano. Yao walked past Ludwig and Feliciano stopped following Yao and floated next to Ludwig. Yao walked into the kitchen without catching Kiku's interest and looked at the plates that held food on them. Kiku worked hard making sure Yao get a good breakfast. Yao looked at the plates before he smiled. Kiku was always good and getting the right food for him based on his mood. Feliciano had stopped floating next to Ludwig and stood next to him with his feet firmly on the ground.

"Kiku...you've done a good job" Yao said with a smile on his face. Kiku looked at his brother before he finished putting the rice on the last plate of food. Everyone had the same food which never seemed to mind anyone. Yao looked over at Ludwig and Feliciano before he looked back at his younger brother.

"It smells good" Feliciano said happily and both Kiku and Yao smiled.

"Ja. It does" Ludwig said with a smile on his face. Kiku looked towards the two western nations before he looked towards his brother. He wondered if Yao was proud of him for making enough food for Ludwig and Feliciano as well as himself and Yao. Yao put his hand on Kiku's hair before he ruffled it up playfully and smiled.

"Thanks Yao-san" Kiku said with a smile on his face.

"You two can come on in...Kiku's finished" Yao called to the two western nations who both smiled and nodded. Kiku looked at Ludwig before he sat next to Yao while Feliciano and Ludwig sat next to each other. Both of them looked confused at the chop sticks that were lying on the table. Kiku looked at the two western nations and then sighed. Kiku slipped off his chair and walked over to the draws and pulled out two forks and two knives and handed one pair over to Ludwig and then a pair to Feliciano.

"Yao...how did Kiku get like this?" Ludwig asked a little concerned.

"..." Kiku looked towards Yao for help.

"I need to explain that. After breakfast though. Kiku spend some time making this" Yao told Ludwig. He nodded in understanding and looked at started to enjoy the breakfast that Kiku had made for them" Yao told both Ludwig and Feliciano. Feliciano smiled and started to eat the breakfast that Kiku had prepared for them. Ludwig noticed that Feliciano was enjoying the food and so Ludwig decided to tuck into the food.

"This is good" Ludwig said after taking a bite out of the breakfast meal. Feliciano and Ludwig happily enjoyed the rest of his meal.

Look After my Younger Brother – You're a Nation

Yao, Kiku, Feliciano and Ludwig were sitting in the living room before Yao looked at the clock in the room. There was little time to explain everything to the three of them but it needed to be said or things weren't going to look good if Yao didn't explain anything to Kiku or the others. Ludwig and Feliciano waited patiently for Yao to start explain something to them and the way that it was going it interested Kiku as well. Yao looked at the younger nation before he smiled and cleared his thought.

"I have a confession for Kiku first" Yao said catching Kiku's attention more than before but if it was important to him...why keep it a secret from him for so long?

"What's your confession Yao-san?" Kiku asked quietly but Yao was expecting that from Kiku because he was always quiet around strangers.

"You wanted to know if you were a nation, right." Yao asked Kiku. Kiku nodded.

"I don't think you got what I was giving you though before my boss gave me all the work. Kiku...you are the representative of Japan" Yao said. Everything dropped. Yao saw the shock that flashed in Kiku's eyes before fear entered his eyes. Kiku got up from the floor before he looked at Yao and slowly took a step back away from Yao.

"Why didn't you tell me straight? I thought you were just telling me stories? You lied to me Yao-san!" Kiku yelled at his brother.

"Kiku...I never lied to you. I never said that you weren't a nation. I wanted you to find out your own way. Why do you think you healed quicker than normal people?" Yao told Kiku. Kiku looked at Yao with tears in his eyes before he wiped his face clean from tears.

"Why didn't you say then?" Kiku asked Yao.

"Because...you never asked me to explain" Yao told Kiku. Ludwig and Feliciano were lost for words and they didn't know what they should say or do at the moment. Ludwig was the first to interfere with what was going on.

"Don't you think you should have told Kiku that he was a nation?" Ludwig asked Yao.

"I know I should of but I would have told him when he would be around 16 years old. I was told by then that I was a nation." Yao told Ludwig. Kiku looked at Ludwig before he looked back at Yao.

"So then why show me World Book?" Kiku asked Yao.

"I thought it would give you the hint needed before you realised that you were a nation" Yao told Kiku. Realisation started to sink into Kiku as he finally understood all those time when Yao had mentioned how hard it was being a nation.

Flash Back Start

_Yao looked down on the floor to find a drop of blood was painted on the floor. Yao wondered if Kiku was in trouble and so ran towards Kiku's bedroom. Yao burst open the door to find Kiku trying to bandage himself up. Kiku looked in a bad state as Yao entered the room. Kiku looked up at Yao before he gave a faint smile at his older brother._

"_What brings you here Yao-san?" Kiku asked his brother. Yao walked over to Kiku before he took the bandage off Kiku and looked at what Kiku had done. A long cut was across Kiku's arm which was still bleeding and it looked fresh. Yao looked up at Kiku before Kiku looked down._

"_What happened Kiku?" Yao asked Kiku._

"_A stranger came to the house. I was upstairs but I heard someone open the front door. I walked out my bedroom and walked to the stairs to take a peek at them. They were wearing black and their face was covered. By what they were holding it was a sword and I quickly got back to my room." Kiku started before Yao held up a hand to stop Kiku._

"_What?" Yao asked._

"_They started taking stuff from the house and Momo was asleep so I grabbed my katana and walked to meet him. After they noticed me standing there he just looked at me. He asked me what I was doing there and I replied from that fact that I lived there. He just looked at me and then pulled out his sword before he started to attack me. I defended myself using my katana but I got scratched. I managed to get him out the house and replaced everything back where they should be but...my arm started to hurt so much so I grabbed the first aid and tried my best to bandage myself up. Then you came in" Kiku told Yao. Yao wasn't sure if he should be mad or glad that Kiku stopped a person from taking his possessions._

"_I'm proud that you saved my stuff from getting taken but...don't you know how dangerous it is to play with your katana and fight against someone older then you?" Yao asked Kiku worried. Kiku looked up at Yao before he felt Yao wrap his arms around him._

"_You're not mad?" Kiku asked and Yao shook his head._

"_Let's get you bandaged up" Yao said and took hold of Kiku's arm carefully. Yao carefully put antibiotic gel on the cut on Kiku's arm before Kiku flinched his arm. Kiku did a really god job at holding the pain in himself and Yao admired that. Kiku would have taken his arm away from Yao as he put the gel on but Kiku stayed with him. Kiku looked at Yao as Yao carefully wrapped the bandaging around Kiku's arm. The blood was clear now and Kiku's arm had medical treatment done to it so there should be no problem for the time being._

"_Yao-san...how come you know what to do?" Kiku asked Yao._

"_I've done this for years" Yao told Kiku. A few days later when Yao had returned from work he had removed the bandaging from Kiku's arm and smiled since the wound was fully healed. Kiku looked up at Yao confused._

"_Why has it healed so fast?" Kiku asked before Yao chuckled lightly._

"_Maybe you're a nation" Yao said with a smile on his face._

"_I'm not a nation...I'm just a boy. With a great big brother" Kiku said to Yao who smiled and ruffled up Kiku's hair._

Flash Back End

"Why didn't I listen to you?" Kiku asked Yao who shrugged his shoulders.

"I think you need proof before you believe in something." Yao told Kiku.

"It took a little while before I found I was a nation" Feliciano perked up as he wanted to get into the conversation.

"Amway aru...I have to go to work now" Yao said as he stood up and got ready to leave for work. Kiku didn't really know what to do but he's only just found out he was the representative of Japan. Feliciano seemed to notice that Kiku seemed a little disturbed from the news that Yao had just given him.

"Feliciano-kun, Ludwig-san...go home" Kiku said before he sighed.

"Why do we have to go home?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"Because if I'm representing Japan then I have to go to Japan" Kiku told Feliciano.

"You don't get the paperwork until you around the age of 18 anyway Kiku. There's no real point of you going to Japan" Ludwig told Kiku.

"Kiku, this will be the last time you will see me...Ludwig and Feliciano will be taking you home today" Yao told Kiku.

"Why? Why do I have to go with them now?" Kiku asked as tears started to fill up his eyes. Yao gave Kiku a large hug before he turned to Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Ve~" Feliciano said as he smiled.

"I want both of you to take good care of Kiku. Every Saturday I'm off and I know that because my boss spends a day with his family and my other boss doesn't give me work on the week end anyway. If Kiku wants to come and see me then, let him" Yao told both the western nations. They both nodded at Yao.

"Yao-san…thanks for taking care of me" Kiku whispered quietly. Yao smiled before he let go of Kiku and walked out the door. Ludwig and Feliciano waved good bye at Yao before they shut the door and looked at the young nation.

"This is going to be fun" Ludwig commented on and Feliciano nodded.

"We might as well get packing before we head on home, huh Ludwig?" Feliciano said and Ludwig smiled and nodded.

"Ja. Kiku…you go and get ready. If you need any help then go and call for Feliciano. I know you don't trust me yet" Ludwig told Kiku. Kiku nodded before he wandered off to his bedroom to get himself ready to leave Yao's house. His safe zone and he has to move out of it. He was going to move out of it when he was older but e wasn't expecting to move out so soon.

"I'll be fine…I have to leave the nest eventually" Kiku said to himself as he climbed up the stairs to get packing. Life really was going to be different now.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Thanks for reading this story<p>

Feliciano: Review time!

FireCacodemon: Unified Nations - Did you enjoy the chapter? thanks for calling it awesome but its not Prussia XD

*Kiku goes over to Unified Nations in the corner and hands a rice ball over*

Feliciano: aww...so cute. Pasta?

Kiku: I think you'll enjoy that ^_^

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - Do I really make Ludwig that funny? I'm glad that you enjoyed Feliciano being nice to Kiku. I'm sure that Ludwig can keep both Kiku and Feliciano out of trouble as well...Ludwig's that type of person. Thanks for enjoying the story.

*Kiku goes over to YYxYandJxS4eva and hands over a rice ball*

Kiku: You can have Pasta as well if you like?

Ludwig: Don't go Italian again...

FireCacodemon: That's ok. This Kiku has an immunity system...I think?

Feliciano: Next review!

FireCacodemon: Lollypop - Otakuu - I'm going to give this one over to Kiku...*hands the review to Kiku*

Kiku: O_O' *hands over rice ball before hides behind FireCacodemon*

FireCacodemon: Not use to comments like that?

Kiku: Not exactly...

FireCacodemon: Just as long as it doesn't happen you'll be fine *pats Kiku on the back*

Kiku: I guess so...

Feliciano: Don't worry Ludwig and FireCacodemon are here to keep an eye on us.

Ludwig: Right...if that's ok with FireCacodemon?

FireCacodemon: ^o^

Kiku: FireCacodemon's happy


	6. Travelling

FireCacodemon: Yay another chapter!

Kiku: I hope my rice balls didn't kill anyone

FireCacodemon: We can only find out at the end of the chapter when we get reviews from them *pats Kiku on the back*

Kiku: Are you trying to get in my person space bubble? (PSB)

FireCacodemon: Maybe...

Kiku: Improper!

Feliciano: FireCacodemon doesn't own Hetalia

Ludwig: If we did the world would end...or World War 3 would start

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Travelling<p>

Kiku closed his suitcase before he looked out the window and noticed the cat was back there again. Kiku smiled softly at the cat before he took his case and pushed it outside his bedroom. He was lucky that neither Ludwig nor Feliciano were around at the moment. Both of them were getting ready for the next trip. They had left Kiku to get on with what he needed to get for the trip. It was going to be long but they were both sure that Kiku would be fine with them. Yao had put his trust in them and they weren't going to let Kiku communicate to Yao and tell him everything that's gone wrong. Ludwig was getting more work then he needed but he was sure that Kiku knew enough to know what's right and what's wrong.

"Hey Ludwig...won't it be fun having another nation?" Feliciano asked Ludwig who smiled and nodded.

"Ja...just don't do anything you'll regret around him. I'm not sure how he'll grow up later" Ludwig told Feliciano.

"Ok" Feliciano said as he skipped off. Ludwig watched Feliciano before he sighed at the Italian.

Kiku opened the door of his bedroom and walked outside. Kiku had locked the cat outside the window since he was going to leave. He already told the cat that he was leaving and he looked at the cat in pity before he walked out the door and looked back at his bedroom for the last time. Feliciano came running up the stairs as he heard Kiku leave his bedroom. Feliciano noticed the sad expression that was on his face before Feliciano went onto his knees and looked at Kiku.

"It must be hard for you" Feliciano told Kiku.

"I don't want to leave here...I know this place too well...it's going to be hard getting to know my new home" Kiku told Feliciano. Feliciano understood what Kiku was feeling and carefully placed his hand on Kiku's head.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. I've moved house and I'm fine about it. Believe me Ludwig is a strong nation and he can look after us and still get on with his job. You'll fit right in" Feliciano told Kiku.

"Is there a set time I have to get up at?" Kiku asked Feliciano.

"I sleep until 11 in the morning. No set time" Feliciano told Kiku.

"I get up at 5 in the morning...Always have done. There's no ban from getting up early?" Kiku asked Feliciano.

"You'll be in Ludwig's good books if you do that" Feliciano told Kiku who gave a little smile before it faded as quickly as it came. Feliciano noticed that Kiku had a heavy suitcase and decided to give a helping hand to Kiku. Feliciano grabbed the handle and managed to get it one centimetre above the ground. Kiku thought it was funny that Feliciano was struggling with just his bag. Feliciano looked back at Kiku and smiled before he walked down the stairs holding Kiku's bag. Kiku followed Feliciano before Ludwig came into the room holding a bag full of food. Ludwig looked down at Kiku before he smiled.

"I've got food for the trip. Feliciano, I haven't got any pasta since we can't really take that with us. Kiku, I wasn't sure what you do but I have wurst which will be fine for me." Ludwig told Kiku who wandered into the kitchen and started to prepare what he was going to have. Kiku started to make rice balls and both Ludwig and Feliciano stopped and watched how Kiku was making the rice balls.

Look After My Younger Brother – Travelling

Feliciano, Kiku and Ludwig were all walking in the fields of China following Ludwig. Kiku tried to fall behind so that he would be forgotten but that didn't work since Feliciano was walking next to him and Ludwig told him to keep an on Kiku. If Kiku was injured in any form Yao was going to have their heads. Ludwig noticed that neither Kiku nor Feliciano were happy at the moment and Ludwig was going to need to keep the mood up. Feliciano was always good at games and Ludwig knew the perfect game for Feliciano to play. He wasn't sure on Kiku since Kiku didn't seem as playful as Feliciano was...also from the fact that Kiku was leaving the nest for the first time with two people he wasn't sure if he should trust or not. Ludwig admired the fact that Kiku was weary of new people but he was a bit worried from the fact that Kiku knew exactly how to look after himself at such a young age. Feliciano decided that they had done enough walking and decided to sit on the floor with his legs cross. There was something you don't see every day.

"Ludwig...I'm tired" Feliciano said to Ludwig. Ludwig stopped and turned around to look at Feliciano.

"Well we have walked a long distance" Ludwig told Feliciano.

"Why are we walking all the way out here when the air port was closer to Yao's home?" Kiku asked Ludwig.

"Because I've already got transport arrangements and my brother is going to pick us up" Ludwig told Kiku.

"Ve~ Gilbert is picking us up?" Feliciano asked and Ludwig nodded. Gilbert was Ludwig's brother...so what nation does he represent? Kiku looked at Ludwig before he heard a soft meow in the field. Kiku turned to see that it was the same cat that was there from the window. Kiku noticed that the cat seemed to follow him and he didn't really mind. It was one of the items that held a memory of what he and Yao did together. Despite the fact that Yao said they couldn't keep it...the way the cat kept on following Kiku around...it wanted to be with him. Kiku walked over to the cat and picked him up and carried him softly over to Feliciano. Feliciano noticed Kiku coming towards them and smiled when he saw the cat. Ludwig was keeping a look out for Gilbert's helicopter.

"Feliciano-kun...can I keep him?" Kiku asked quietly. Ludwig looked at the young nation before he looked back up in the sky for Gilbert again. Feliciano looked at Kiku trying to find out what Kiku had just asked him. Because Kiku's voice was quiet Feliciano didn't quiet hear him.

"Say that again?" Feliciano asked and Kiku looked down at the cat.

"Can...I...keep him?" Kiku asked Feliciano. Feliciano looked at the cat and nodded and Kiku gave a small smile. Kiku sat down and started to stroke the cat's fur hoping that the memories with him and Yao would awaken and come back to him.

"Gilbert's here" Ludwig said as he saw Gilbert's helicopter come into view. Feliciano and Kiku also looked up and sighed, Feliciano wasn't really looking forward to seeing Gilbert again by the sound of his voice but since Kiku had never met him...he had no opinion. There was something that Feliciano was hiding and Kiku and the cat knew that he was hiding something.

"Ludwig...is he driving us back as well?" Feliciano asked Ludwig who nodded.

"Ja...he's taking us back. Me and him aren't swapping places" Ludwig told Feliciano.

"That's good" Feliciano said and Kiku just looked confused.

The helicopter landed on the grass in the field and Feliciano, Kiku and Ludwig stood back while it was landing. Kiku noticed that a tall man stepped out. His eyes were crimson and his hair was as white as snow. A small yellow chick was flying around his head and they were both wearing goggles. The new man was wearing a darker version of Ludwig's clothes. He stepped out of the helicopter and looked at Ludwig.

"Hey West...long time no see huh?" the man asked Ludwig.

"Gilbert not now" Ludwig growled at Gilbert. Feliciano did his best not to get seen by Gilbert but if failed.

"Feliciano! How are you?" Gilbert asked Feliciano. Feliciano flinched and Gilbert started coming towards both Feliciano and Kiku. Gilbert hadn't noticed Kiku yet since he was busy with his brother and the young Italian. Kiku didn't seem to mind though since it meant that he was being left along with his cat. Feliciano was pulled into the hug from Gilbert and only then was Kiku noticed by Gilbert.

"This is Kiku?" He asked a little disappointed. Kiku looked up at Gilbert before Gilbert started laughing at nothing. Kiku wondered what had made Gilbert suddenly laugh.

"Ja. That's Kiku not stop scaring him" Ludwig said as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Gilbert looked at his younger brother and smiled.

"Sorry but I expected him to be a little older" Gilbert told Ludwig who sighed. Feliciano looked at Kiku wondering what he was feeling at the moment. The little chick that was flying around Gilbert's head before had stopped and it was watching Kiku's every movement. The cat didn't seem to like the little chick and started to hiss in anger. There was something about Gilbert that seemed to put Kiku off him.

"You...look like a...normal person but...you're a nation...lost" Kiku said quietly but both the Germans heard him. Both their gaze fell on Kiku. Kiku felt rather intimidated but he tried to shake it off as quickly as he could. He didn't want to come onto the Germans being weak. Is it ok for a nation to be scared of another nation? No...He needed to be strong. He wanted to be strong like Yao was and still is. Gilbert and Ludwig both saw Kiku plucking strength not to feel so intimidated by the older nations.

"West...why did Feliciano want to look after him?" Gilbert asked Ludwig.

"He's representation of Kiku...the lost child" Ludwig whispered to Gilbert. Feliciano wandered over to Kiku and decided that he should pick him up. Feliciano went down to Kiku's level and sat down on the grass. Kiku was still focusing on the two Germans and didn't notice Feliciano sit behind him. Feliciano noticed that Kiku hadn't noticed him and smiled before he slowly moved his arms around Kiku's body. Ludwig noticed what Feliciano was trying to do and he wasn't sure if doing that to Kiku would be a good idea. Gilbert looked at Feliciano and smiled.

"How is Kiku the lost child?" Gilbert asked Ludwig.

"Yao had found him and looked after him. Kiku had no knowledge that he was a nation until this morning" Ludwig told Gilbert who only laughed. Feliciano had moved his arms and pulled Kiku into a hug. Kiku dropped the cat that landed safely on the ground before Kiku started to struggle in Feliciano's grip. Ludwig and Gilbert looked at Feliciano who was doing his best to keep hold of Kiku.

"That's improper! Let me go!" Kiku squeaked out. Gilbert and Ludwig weren't quite sure what they needed to do but it wasn't long before Kiku had broken free from Feliciano and went to hide behind the closest tree. Gilbert was laughing his head off and Feliciano looked at Kiku confused.

"You let Yao hug you" Feliciano called to Kiku. Kiku shook his head and the cat pounced on the grass next to the tree.

"That's different!" Kiku cried out to the Italian. Ludwig sighed before he went over to Feliciano.

"Come on...let's get in the helicopter" Ludwig whispered into Feliciano's ear. Kiku notice that the three older nations were heading off towards the helicopter.

"Gilbert start the engine up" Ludwig called to his brother. Kiku came out from behind the tree and walked over to the helicopter with the cat. Gilbert and his little chick were starting the helicopter up. Kiku climbed into the helicopter with the cat and the suitcase was in the helicopter as well.

"We're we heading?" Gilbert asked Ludwig.

"Head back home...if Feliciano wants to take Kiku back to his home they are walking" Ludwig told Gilbert. Kiku looked at the two Ludwig brothers and then looked at Feliciano.

"How is it different?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"Yao's my brother...I don't know...you well" Kiku told Feliciano. Feliciano smiled in understanding and Ludwig seemed to smile as well. Both of the Germans were getting the helicopter ready to take flight into the air and to take them back to Ludwig's house. Kiku took hold of his cat again like a lost child holding onto their only toy. The helicopter took off.

Look After My Younger Brother – Travelling

"This is home" Ludwig said as he unlocked the front door. Feliciano walked in after Ludwig had walked in and Gilbert was waiting for Kiku to walk in. The cat didn't seem to mind being in Kiku's arms.

"What did you mean by I was diseased?" Gilbert asked Kiku.

"Your country was lost" Kiku told Gilbert before he walked into the house with the cat in his arms. Gilbert looked at Kiku before a small smile crept on his face and he then followed Kiku into the house. Kiku watched how Gilbert walked past him and looked back at the front door before he closed the door. The door was cold but it closed without problem. The first thing that Kiku noticed was how clean the house was. Feliciano was there waiting for him as well.

"Kiku, do you want to sleep in your own room or sleep in the same room as me and Ludwig?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"I'll sleep on my own" Kiku said. Ludwig came into the corridor and looked at Kiku.

"Are you sure about that? Gilbert tends to sleep with people who are alone" Ludwig warned Kiku.

"I can look after myself...I've done so when Yao was at work" Kiku told Ludwig. Ludwig smiled and walked towards the front door and to go to the helicopter to retrieve Kiku's bags. Kiku watched Ludwig go after Kiku's bag before Gilbert came and started talking to Feliciano in German. Kiku only watched the two before he wanted to walk past them both and walk to his bedroom.

"Ve~ Kiku. I'll tell you where you'll be sleeping...do you still want to sleep alone?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"I can handle myself...I have to" Kiku told Feliciano. Gilbert stopped speaking in German and looked at Kiku before he smiled.

"keseseses. I'll take you to your room" Gilbert said to Kiku. Ludwig came back into to the house with Kiku's suitcase and put it down on the floor. The cat jumped out from Kiku's arms and landed on the floor before it wandered over to where Kiku's suitcase was. Kiku smiled and wandered over to his suitcase and laid it down on the floor and carefully opened it. Kiku opened the case and quickly pulled out a jet black blade. The handle was crafted by his hand and the blade as well. The handle had the Chrysanthemum engraved in on one side of the handle and on the other side was the flag of Japan. He looked at his katana and smiled. He could look after himself properly now.

"Why are you carrying a blade?" Gilbert asked Kiku. Kiku looked at Gilbert.

"To look after myself...I've never used this blade on anyone before...don't be the first" Kiku warned Gilbert. Feliciano felt a shiver run down his back.

"You ok Kiku?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"Yeah" Kiku said innocently.

"Just don't mark your territory like Gilbert did" Ludwig warned Kiku.

"You moved me downstairs into the basement!" Gilbert yelled at Ludwig.

"Ja and you should of stayed down there when I had Feliciano over!" Ludwig yelled at his older brother.

"Here they go again" Feliciano said as Ludwig and Gilbert got into another argument. Kiku noticed that Feliciano acted like it happened quiet frequently. The cat hopped into Kiku's suitcase and curled up and drifted off to sleep. Kiku sighed but he couldn't move the cat now that it was asleep...it was rude to awaken someone or something from its sleep. Kiku wanted to wake the cat up so that he could move the suitcase upstairs and then allow himself to fell asleep on the bed. He didn't really like the travel and he normally fell asleep because of travelling. Kiku was wondering how Yao was doing since he left for work. Yao would return home to find the house empty...hallow...deserted by his younger brother. He knew he had the right to go back to Yao on Saturday but...it was Monday...Yao had work and Feliciano was looking after him now. His life was going to change. Is it for the better?

"Ludwig...stop fighting with your brother and take Kiku to his room" Feliciano said to Ludwig as he poked him. Ludwig and Gilbert stopped fighting and then Ludwig carefully picked up Kiku's suitcase and noticed that Kiku still had his katana with him. He wasn't going to let Gilbert get the better of him with any way. He wasn't going to let Gilbert lay a hand on him unless he wanted him to. Kiku was going to make sure of that.

Ludwig guided Kiku through the halls of his house and came across the guest room. Kiku admired the fact that the house was clean from dust. Kiku took it to thought that Ludwig seemed to care about how the house looked inside and Kiku wondered what it was going to be like living here with the western nations. Kiku felt so out of place. The feeling of emptiness was settling in his soul happily and Kiku couldn't push it out. Kiku gave out a yawn before Ludwig looked behind him.

"Tired?" He asked Kiku.

"It would be night...back with Yao" Kiku told Ludwig.

"I guess so. You miss him don't you?" Ludwig asked Kiku.

"I feel so out of place...I don't belong here...I belong back with Yao..." Kiku said. Ludwig knew that this wasn't easy but he was going to do everything he could to help Kiku become a strong nation and also look after Feliciano as well. Ludwig opened the door with his hand and carefully placed Kiku's suitcase on the floor and looked at Kiku who followed him into the room.

"Arigatou Ludwig-san" Kiku said.

"Make yourself at home" Ludwig told Kiku. Kiku nodded and he wandered over to his bed. He looked at the time and noticed that it was getting late and he really could do with a break. Kiku wanted to turn in but his stomach growled at him. Kiku walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a rice ball. Kiku smiled before he took a bite out the rice ball.

After the rice ball was finished Kiku quickly climbed into bed and lay his head down on the pillows. They weren't too hard or too soft. They were just right and Kiku slowly drifted off into dream land.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: We're back guys<p>

Ludwig: Don't try to start a war FireCacodemon

FireCacodemon: I won't try...I will start a war

Kiku: Here are the reviews *Hands reviews over to FireCacodemon*

FireCacodemon: Lollypop - Otakuu - *Hands over to Kiku*

Kiku: I'm staying right here...I sleep alone... *FireCacodemon takes it back off Kiku*

FireCacodemon: Don't worry Kiku...you will stay here. Anyway, Kiku will be getting stronger because he now knows he's got to look after the nation of Japan. Hehe...Ludwig has a bigger responsibility now though. I don't think Kiku will be leaving my side *smiles at Kiku*

Kiku: I don't know who I can trust...FireCacodemon or Lollypop - Otakuu.

*Feliciano hands Lollypop - Otakuu some pasta*

Ludwig: Next review

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - :3 rice ball. Glad you're enjoying the cuteness in the story.

Kiku: How is Feliciano infectious?

FireCacodemon: I'm not sure if I should add that in the story or not...I should do but...I don't know...

Ludwig: Please don't put it in...

FireCacodemon: Reviews make the decision

Kiku: Yao...I miss him

FireCacodemon: Yeah...Kiku didn't want to leave Yao behind.

Feliciano: Have some Pasta~ *Hands YYxYandJxS4eva some pasta*

Gilbert: I'm answering this review! *swips the review off FireCacodemon*

Gilbert: Unified Nations - Nothing can beat me in awesomness! You should give Kiku a hug.

Kiku: I don't want a hug...it means my PSB will get...invaded...

FireCacodemon: you really don't like being touched do you?

Kiku: No

*Feliciano hands Unified Nations some Pasta*

Feliciano: Enjoy ^_^

FireCacodemon: That's all we have recieved...maybe next time Ludwig will hand over some wurst

Gilbert: See you later!


	7. You're a Guest

FireCacodemon: Back with another chapter!

Kiku: Took you long enough

FireCacodemon: Sorry about that...school and everything.

Feliciano: At least you passed one subject ^_^

FireCacodemon: Yeah That's true

Ludwig: we're lucky that FireCacodemon doesn't own Hetalia

Kiku: On with the chapter.

* * *

><p>You're a Guest<p>

Kiku awoke to find that the yellow chick was back looking at him. Kiku looked up at the chick before it cheeped at him. The cat that Kiku had wanted to keep was also waiting for him and it jumped up at Kiku and demanded to be petted. Kiku stroked the cat and the bird flew over and landed on Kiku's head. A small cheeping noise was heard and Kiku smiled. It was only 3 o'clock in the morning. The sun wasn't even up and Kiku wondered why he was up.

"Keseseses" Kiku heard and immediately went onto high alert after hearing that. He remembered that Gilbert was known for trying to sleep with people who were sleeping alone. Kiku didn't take long before his katana was out and ready to attack Gilbert when he made a move to Kiku. The bird flew off Kiku's head and flew over to a shadow that was in the room.

"Gilbert...I know you're there" Kiku whispered. He wasn't sure if Ludwig or Feliciano were awake and he didn't want to be the one to wake them up.

"You should have listened to Ludwig" Gilbert told Kiku. Kiku brought his katana close to him but someone else had opened the door.

"Gilbert! Leave Kiku alone" Ludwig called to his older brother. Gilbert and Kiku both looked at Ludwig before Gilbert was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out the room.

"West...lemmie...go!" Gilbert breathed as he couldn't quiet breath.

"Sorry Kiku...Gilbert can be...an idiot at times" Ludwig told Kiku.

"It's awesome not idiot!" Gilbert yelled at Ludwig. Kiku looked at Ludwig and gave a little smile.

"Arigatou Ludwig-san" Kiku told Ludwig. Ludwig smiled before he left the room with Gilbert by the scruff of the neck. Ludwig also closed the door and Kiku could hear his footsteps go away from the room and down the stairs. Kiku looked at the clock and thought it would be better to go and get some more sleep but after Gilbert came into the room. The levels of adrenalin in his body wouldn't allow him to sleep so easily. Kiku looked around the room and noticed that the chick had gone with Gilbert as he was manhandled by his younger brother but Kiku was sure that he was going to have Gilbert trying to get to him again. He wasn't going to let that happen. Kiku went over to his suitcase and opened it up and pulled out some paper and a pencil. Kiku noticed the desk that was in his room and smiled. The cat wondered what Kiku was up to and so hopped onto the desk as Kiku placed his pencil and paper on the desk.

"Meow?" The cat questioned Kiku.

"I miss Yao...he can't be replaced so easily" Kiku told the cat. Kiku knew that the cat probably had no idea what Kiku was saying but it made him feel better. The cat on the table looked at Kiku before it demanded to be petted. Kiku didn't seem to mind the cat wanting constant attention but this time Kiku didn't seem so interested in petting the cat. Kiku moved the cat carefully off the table and slowly grabbed his pencil and started to draw.

Look After My Younger Brother – You're a Guest

Ludwig was busy making breakfast by the time Kiku wandered downstairs. Kiku looked into the kitchen with the paper rolled up in his hand. Kiku watched Ludwig set up his breakfast before he walked away from the kitchen and wandered into the living room. Gilbert was sitting there flicking through the television channels trying to find something. The yellow chick sitting on his head watching the channels flicker on and off on the television set. Luckily Kiku wasn't noticed by either Germans but the chick on Gilbert's head noticed him.

"Cheep cheep cheep!" The bird cheeped catching the attention of Gilbert and Ludwig.

"Hey if it isn't little Kiku" Gilbert said as he turned to see the younger nation in front of him. There was something different about Kiku and both the Germans noticed. Ludwig and Gilbert looked at the nation before they both smiled.

"Do you know how to fight?" Ludwig asked Kiku. Kiku looked over to the nations before he moved away from them.

"..." Kiku didn't say anything to make the older nations attack him. Gilbert on the other hand wanted to see if Kiku had any training in him. There was something that he wanted to test and this would be the time to find out.

"Aww...what's wrong. You scared of us?" Gilbert asked Kiku. There was something that was bothering him and Kiku was on the reasons list. Kiku looked at Gilbert and he started to sense that there was something was wrong and he was going to find out what was causing the aura. Kiku slowly edged away and from both the Germans and headed back towards his bedroom. Ludwig noticed that Kiku was holding onto a piece of paper. Gilbert on the other hand didn't seem to care and he was going to attack Kiku.

"Let's see how well you are" Gilbert said as he lunged for Kiku. Kiku made a strange squeaking noise and grabbed out his katana and defended himself from Gilbert. Ludwig just stood there and watched as Gilbert was easily avoided by Kiku from his katana but Ludwig noticed a drop of blood on the floor. Gilbert stood there confused for a minute before he realised what Kiku had just done. There was something that distracted Gilbert from everything else. Ludwig looked at his older brother before Gilbert noticed that Kiku had attacked him in self-defence. Kiku had quick reflexes and Ludwig admired that in the younger nation.

"Ouch! He injured me!" Gilbert yelled at Ludwig.

"You scared me...what more do you want?" Kiku asked Gilbert. The hand on the paper clutched the paper, creasing the paper but Kiku didn't seem to mind. He took a step back away from Gilbert and quickly ran upstairs to his room. His new sanctuary. The room where people have to knock before entering. This was his room...no one may enter without permission. His katana had blood on. Gilbert's blood was on the blade. There wasn't a lot of blood but it was still there and Kiku sighed. If Gilbert didn't attack him then blood wouldn't have been spilt and nothing could have gone wrong. Kiku looked around his room before he wandered over to his desk and placed the picture on the table. Kiku placed the picture on the table and smiled. The picture was Yao and Kiku both in football gear and having a game of football in the fields of China. Kiku looked up into the sky of the picture before he saw Yao's bass sitting there smiling down at the two nations.

"Yao...I wish I could see you." Kiku said softly.

Look After My Younger Brother – You're a Guest

Kiku heard the front door open and Feliciano and Ludwig walked into the house. Feliciano was bobbing up and down next to Ludwig. Kiku was cleaning the kitchen after seeing Feliciano's mess on the counter. It looked like Feliciano had left after Ludwig and so he didn't clean the mess up. Kiku was wearing a small maid's outfit which he wore while doing house chores. Kiku was busy cleaning the oven before Ludwig walked into the kitchen and noticed him doing the cleaning.

"What are you doing Kiku?" Ludwig asked Kiku. Kiku looked at Ludwig after he finished cleaning the oven.

"I thought I could use my time and I have only cleaned the kitchen. If you were our for longer I would have the whole house cleaned" Kiku told Ludwig. Feliciano started bobbing next to Ludwig before he noticed how clean the kitchen was.

"Wow...the kitchen is clean" Feliciano told Ludwig. Kiku carefully shut the over and moved away from the oven and towards the two older nations in the room.

"Why did you clean the kitchen?" Ludwig asked Kiku.

"..." Kiku didn't say a word. Feliciano noticed that Kiku was wearing a maid's outfit while cleaning. It reminded Feliciano when he was little and working for Roderich.

"Aww you look so cute in that outfit!" Feliciano cried out in joy before he quickly pulled Kiku into a hug. Kiku struggled as he didn't enjoy getting hugs off from other people. Ludwig watched Kiku try to escape from Feliciano's grip and smiled since Feliciano was happy. If Feliciano was happy then he was free from Feliciano for a couple of seconds. He looked around the kitchen and noticed that everything was cleaned. He could find no speck of dust on anything. The pasta stains that were there on the desktop were gone. Feliciano didn't really seem to care about the stains and Gilbert was out doing who knows what with his friends. Francis and Antonio...Gilbert's only friends who can put up with him. So far...but Ludwig was sure that was going to change.

"BAKA!" Kiku yelled at Feliciano which then gave him his freedom. Kiku quickly stepped away from Feliciano and studied his confused face that Feliciano and Ludwig was wearing. Kiku looked away from the two nations before he started to slowly creep off.

"What...did you just say?" Feliciano asked confused.

"..." Kiku didn't say anything. Kiku quickly moved into a different room and found that the cat had left his room and wondered what was keeping Kiku so long. Kiku looked at the cat and stroked the cat behind its ears. The soft sound of purring filled the air and it managed to put Kiku into a calm state of mind. Kiku soon forgot about what happened and his mind went to what the cat was after. With the cat wanting constant attention it must have been left alone for days. Kiku didn't notice when Ludwig and Feliciano entered the room. The cat looked at the other two nations before it meowed snapping Kiku out from his little dream world. Kiku looked at the two before he started to back away from both Ludwig and Feliciano.

"We're not going to do anything" Ludwig told Kiku and Feliciano nodded at Kiku. Kiku mentally slapped himself for speaking Japanese in front of Feliciano and Ludwig. He wasn't sure why but he felt like he needed to.

"What does baka mean?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"It means idiot..." Kiku told Feliciano.

"Why are you wearing the maid's outfit?" Ludwig asked Kiku.

"I wore one of them when I was a child and working" Feliciano told Kiku.

"Luckily you grew out of that habit" Ludwig sighed. Feliciano seemed to be excited now and that happened naturally but because Feliciano got excited easily it doesn't take long for Feliciano to get in trouble again.

"You do know you're a guest right?" Ludwig asked Kiku who nodded. Kiku normally would pass the time keeping things clean. He wasn't a neat freak but cleaning was a habit that he had picked up while living with Yao.

"I know...but it passes time" Kiku told Ludwig. Kiku looked around the room for a second before Feliciano seemed to start bobbing up and down next to Ludwig again. Kiku wondered why Feliciano kept on bobbing up and down beside Ludwig and how Ludwig could put up with Feliciano continuously bobbing up and down.

"Let's go out!" Feliciano cried right into Ludwig's ear and he flinched for a split second. Kiku gave a little smile since it was pretty funny from the fact that Feliciano made Ludwig flinch but then again...he was finding anything funny. New people normally made new people happy so they played off each other. There was something that bothered Kiku and that was the fact that he felt out of place. Feliciano and Ludwig had the same bond that he and Yao had shared. Seeing that bond brought depression in his soul. Kiku had a sneaky little though and he was going to say it.

"2341+6325=1799" Kiku said before he wandered off. Ludwig and Feliciano looked at Kiku confused.

Look After My Younger Brother – You're a Guest

Kiku was busy cleaning Feliciano's room which was a complete mess and needed cleaning. Kiku had just finished cleaning the floor and sorted out all the books in Feliciano's room. Ludwig's room was already clean but there were some things that he missed and needed to be cleaned. Feliciano's room had pasta stains on the floor, empty pasta bowls, clothes were not put away. Kiku looked at the room and decided to take a short break. He had cleaned the floor and sorted out the book cases in Feliciano's room and already Kiku had taken out lots of pasta stained bowls. Kiku looked at the semi-clean room and smiled at his work. After giving both the older nations a math problem that Kiku could work out how you got the answer easily he was left alone. Kiku picked up the bowls of pasta and wandered downstairs towards the kitchen.

Kiku was in the kitchen and he was busy cleaning the pasta bowls before Feliciano burst into the room and looked at Kiku.

"Ludwig won't stop trying to solve you math thing" Feliciano told Kiku.

"I'm busy..." Kiku said not bothering to look up at Feliciano but he continued with his work. Kiku didn't really care about what Ludwig or Feliciano were up to. He needed to clean these bowls and to put them away where they belong. Feliciano watched Kiku clean up some of the pasta bowls before he wandered over to put them away.

"You don't really have to do this Kiku" Feliciano told Kiku.

"..." It seemed to be an on and off phase for Kiku. Sometimes he would talk to the older nations but then at other times Kiku didn't want to say anything. Feliciano looked at Kiku before he smiled and put away the last bowl that Kiku was washing up.

"Are you cleaning my bedroom?" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku nodded.

"It's a mess" Kiku said bluntly but Feliciano had a feeling that Kiku wasn't saying something. He was going to find out but in the mean time it was nice spending time with a developing country. Kiku's ears picked up some paper scrunched up and thrown on the floor. Kiku got down from the sink and walked into the other room to find that Ludwig was busy trying to solve what Kiku had meant. Where Ludwig was there were a lot of paper on the table and some bits were on the floor. Ludwig was sat up at the table desperately trying to figure out why 2341+6325=1799. Kiku sighed and wandered over to the paper on the floor and picked them up.

"You should really consider recycling Ludwig-san" Kiku told Ludwig but he wasn't sure if Ludwig was going to hear him or not. Feliciano gave out a small giggle as Ludwig drove his pencil through the paper and started to scrunch it up ready to throw it away.

"How the hell does that work!" Ludwig yelled. Ludwig was clearly not going to win the battle with the math problem. Kiku gave out a small chuckle since e saw Ludwig getting rather annoyed from the fact that he can't solve it. Kiku looked at Ludwig who was struggling so much before Kiku sat up at the table and wrote an equation on the fresh piece of paper.

"Try 5239+1432=xxxx" Kiku said and Ludwig looked at the question.

"That's simple...its 6671" Ludwig realised what Kiku had done. Kiku smiled and got down from the table and looked around the room for something. Ludwig watched the younger nation leave the room after finding something to do.

"Ludwig...I don't get it" Feliciano said as he looked over Ludwig's shoulder.

"He flipped the question...2341+6325=8666. What Kiku did was 5239+1432...he flipped the question that got the answer 6671. He then flipped the answer to get 1799." Ludwig explained to Feliciano.

"He's only 5 years old...how did he do something like that?" Feliciano asked Ludwig.

"I'm not sure...I could never think that when I was little...Kiku seems quiet intelligent at such a young age" Ludwig commented and Feliciano nodded.

"I'm not the brightest...am I?" Feliciano asked Ludwig.

"We can still work on that if your mind wasn't on pasta 24/7" Ludwig told Feliciano.

"I'm sorry" Feliciano said.

"It's not your fault you're like this" Ludwig told Feliciano.

"I think Kiku's cleaned my room now..." Feliciano started before Ludwig gave him a shot.

"He...cleaned your room?" Ludwig asked Feliciano. Feliciano nodded.

"Ye...he cleaned my room and I bet while are talking...he's going through Gilbert's room" Feliciano said. Ludwig dropped his pencil and jumped up from his chair and ran towards Gilbert's room.

"Ve~" Feliciano said while Ludwig went to find Kiku.

Look After My Younger Brother – You're a Guest

Ludwig walked into the room and noticed that Kiku had just finished putting away one of Gilbert's whips. Ludwig looked at the room and his jaw dropped. Kiku looked at Ludwig still in his maid's outfit and pushed the cupboard shut. The room looked like someone civilised was living there when Gilbert was part of a gang called the Bad Touch Trio. Ludwig walked into the room before he looked around and then noted Kiku was in the room and so closed his mouth.

"The room is clean" Ludwig said and Kiku nodded.

"It took some time but its clean now" Kiku told Ludwig. Ludwig was impressed and Ludwig noticed a little note left on Gilbert's bed. Ludwig picked up the note and smiled. It was a list telling Gilbert where everything would be. Kiku gave out a yawn and Ludwig heard it.

"Sounds like someone has overdone them self" Ludwig said with a smile on his face. Kiku rubbed the sleep from his eyes and did his best to stay awake but it was clear to both the nations that Kiku was getting tired.

"I'm going to bed" Kiku said and Ludwig nodded his head. Kiku wandered out the room followed by Ludwig. Kiku wandered over to his bedroom and opened the door. He felt Ludwig watch him as he wandered over to his bed and climbed into it. Kiku crawled under the covers of the bed and drifted off to sleep. Ludwig smiled and closed the door.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Answer the reviews!<p>

Kiku: Joy...

Feliciano: You don't seem excited

Kiku: I am but...never mind.

FireCacodemon: Lollypop - Otakuu - I'm glad you enjoy talking to the nations and sorry...Kiku's mine

Kiku: I've been tied to FireCacodemon

FireCacodemon: Handcuffed...its different Kiku.

Kiku: I'm greatful that you think I'm becomming more adult.

Feliciano: Yay Kiku is growing up!

FireCacodemon: Thanks for liking the chapters

Ludwig: Here is some wurst...enjoy it

FireCacodemon: Unified Nations - *Hands over to Kiku*

Kiku: aww you have Personal Space Issues too...I though I was the only one. Anyway...I know FireCacodemon should really say this but...I'm glad you're enjoying the story and this story is as awesome as Prussia

Gilbert: Woop!

FireCacodemon: When did you get here?

Gilbert: Just now

Ludwig: Here is some wurst...please...enjoy it.

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - *Hands over to Gilbert*

Gilbert: Why should I stay the hell away from Kiku? *goes over to Kiku and puts his arm on Kiku's shoulder*

Kiku: Please stop touching me...

*Ludwig goes over to Gilbert and picks him up and takes him over to Unified Nations*

Ludwig: Look after him

FireCacodemon: Gilbert?

*Gilbert goes back over to Ludwig*

Gilbert: Bother!

Ludwig: YYxYandJxS4eva...here is some wurst...take care of it... *goes to sulk in the corner...he has no more wurst*

FireCacodemon: Anyway...thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long delay on the chapter.

Kiku: We will see you next chapter


	8. Cockroaches

FireCacodemon: I'm sorry for the long wait...if it was long?

Kiku: Don't worry...you've been busy

Feliciano: Yeah I mean look at what you've been up to with playing Ao Oni 6.23 and 5.2 for a good couple of days

Ludwig: Ja...you are addicted to it...

FireCacodemon: I don't own Hetalia

Gilbert: Keseseses but you do own the story line

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter

Kiku: Hai

* * *

><p>Cockroaches<p>

Kiku woke in the morning and looked around the clean room. Kiku gave out a yawn before he climbed out of bed and looked around the room. Kiku wandered over to his bag and pulled out his kimono and changed. Kiku wandered out his room and wandered downstairs to find something interesting to do in the new house. Feliciano, Ludwig and Gilbert were still asleep since it was early in the morning. Kiku remembered that the last thing he did was cleaning the house. He finished with the bedrooms and he had also cleaned the kitchen...before Ludwig told him that he shouldn't be working since he was a guest. Working was normally Kiku's way of passing time but...he wanted to see Yao but he was all the way back in China and he was at Ludwig's house in Germany at the moment. Feliciano said he was going to take him home but they haven't moved yet. Kiku could wait for Ludwig to get up but it is 3 o'clock in the morning and he didn't really want to wake Ludwig up at such an hour. Kiku wasn't sure why he was up at 3 o'clock in the morning but he wasn't use to the time changes so that could be a possible reason.

"Keseses what are you doing up at this time?" Gilbert asked catching Kiku off guard. Kiku looked at Gilbert but he wasn't sure if Gilbert was going to attack him again or just annoy him.

"..." Kiku brought out his katana ready to fight Gilbert if Gilbert made a wrong move. Gilbert smiled but sat down to watch Kiku's movements. Gilbert noticed that Kiku's eyes held no emotion. The way that Kiku kept a good eye on Gilbert seemed to keep Gilbert entertained. Kiku noticed that Gilbert had crimson eyes which easily reflected the emotions he was feeling at the moment. Kiku noticed the interest burn in the crimson eyes. Gilbert watched Kiku and Kiku put the katana away as he noticed that Gilbert wasn't interested in attacking him.

"What are you doing up at this time of day?" Gilbert asked Kiku.

"..." Kiku wasn't really sure why he was up at this time of hour...he just...was. There was nothing to say about why he was awake. Kiku decided to leave Gilbert alone and to find someone to do while he waited for the others to get up. Gilbert watched as Kiku left him.

"At least you can tell an ally from an enemy" Gilbert said quietly. Kiku heard Gilbert before he sighed. Gilbert really could do with getting someone else to bother. Kiku wandered into a different room and looked out the window. The night sky was still there but the sun was slowly rising into the sky.

Look After My Younger Brother – Cockroaches

Kiku was busy in the kitchen when Ludwig and Feliciano came down from their bedroom. Kiku had just finished making the rice balls and had four out on the plate that Kiku was borrowing. Kiku left the rice balls to cool down while Kiku went to get some paper and a pen. He had made 4 so that nations in the house and himself could have something to eat. Kiku was a guest but he knew exactly how to make rice balls no matter what country he was in. Kiku wandered down the corridor to reach his bedroom before Feliciano left his bedroom. Feliciano noticed that Kiku was wandering down the corridor and decided to give Kiku a hug. Feliciano wandered over to Kiku and quickly gave him a hug. Kiku immediately after registering what Feliciano had just done decided it was a good thing to struggle in the Italian's grip. Feliciano let go of Kiku after he started to struggle.

"Sorry Kiku...you're just cute...and I can't help but hug cute things" Feliciano told Kiku.

"..." Kiku wondered if Feliciano was being honest and decided to give Feliciano a quick study to find out. Kiku noticed that Feliciano was telling the complete truth. If Feliciano kept calling Kiku cute...he wasn't sure if it was because it was still young and had that cute aura around him of it was just something else.

"Hey...do you want to go outside today? Have a game of football or something?" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku looked at Feliciano with a puzzled expression on his face and it was clear to Feliciano that Kiku was confused. Feliciano smiled before he walked off and beckoned Kiku to follow him. Kiku looked at Feliciano before he followed out of curiosity.

Feliciano took Kiku into his bedroom and started to search for a large ball with certain spots coloured black and other spots white. Feliciano handed Kiku the ball who took the ball and examined it carefully. Feliciano decided that he was going to sit on the bed while he watched Kiku examine the ball that Feliciano had given him.

"You use it for football...I'll show you how to play it if you want?" Feliciano asked Kiku. There was something about the idea that gave Kiku the chance to smile. Kiku looked at the ball before he placed the ball on the floor and nudged it slightly with his foot. Feliciano smiled and got off his bed and nudged the ball slightly back to Kiku. Kiku looked at the ball before he gave the nudge a little more power and it rolled over to the other side of the room. Feliciano walked over to the football and picked it up.

"Come on let's go outside and play!" Feliciano called to Kiku who looked at the football and picked it up. Feliciano decided it would be fun to run into the door. Kiku watched at Feliciano collided with the door and collapsed on the floor. Kiku wandered over to Feliciano who was on the floor.

"Need help?" Kiku asked Feliciano. Feliciano looked up at Kiku before he smiled and decided to get up from the floor.

"I'll open the door" Feliciano said as he got up from the floor and opened the door Kiku watched as Feliciano opened the door and walked out. Kiku watched Feliciano walk out the door before he followed Feliciano.

Look After My Younger Brother – Cockroaches

Kiku was running up a field with the football in range to kick into the gaol. Feliciano was standing there in the goal and Ludwig was watching them. He was reading outside before he noticed Feliciano and Kiku holding a football. Kiku was reaching Feliciano before he sent the ball flying at Feliciano's goal after a strong kick. Feliciano smiled and went to stop it before he noticed how fast the ball was coming from and jumped out the way. Kiku scored a goal. Ludwig noticed that Kiku was stronger then he looked from the speed of the ball. Ludwig got up from his place and walked over to Feliciano.

"Feliciano...Do you mind if I be in goal and you get Kiku to score again. Kiku trusts you more" Ludwig asked Feliciano. Feliciano smiled and nodded.

"Sure Ludwig. I'll let Kiku know" Feliciano said as he went to Kiku. Kiku

"Kiku...I'm going to take a little break so Ludwig is in the goal." Feliciano told Kiku. Kiku looked at Feliciano and Feliciano could tell that Kiku didn't want him to leave. Feliciano turned away from Kiku and wandered off. Kiku followed for a bit before he looked at the football in his hands and placed it down and decided to see if Ludwig can stop the ball this time. Kiku ran up the field up to Ludwig before he went to see if Ludwig will stop his ball. Ludwig noticed that Kiku liked to move on the pitch and managed to quickly reach the top and got ready to score a goal with the football. Ludwig noticed that Kiku didn't even take a run up and just shot the football right at the net behind him. Kiku kicked the football and Ludwig got ready to catch the football. Ludwig calculated where the ball was going to go and managed to save it.

"Not bad there Kiku" Ludwig told Kiku. Kiku nodded in acceptation from Ludwig's comment before Ludwig kicked the football back to Kiku. Kiku picked up the football and handed it back over to Ludwig. Ludwig looked at the football before Feliciano came over to see them again. Kiku looked up at Feliciano before he wandered off which caused confusion to both Feliciano and Ludwig to look confused at Kiku before they shrugged their shoulders and continued to play with the football. Kiku smiled as he looked at the scene before he went inside to find something. Kiku walked past Gilbert who was just pouring a glass of beer for himself. Kiku noted that Gilbert might be in an off mood because of the beer but he needed to keep an eye on Gilbert anyway...he wasn't one to be trusted. Gilbert didn't notice Kiku walking behind him which was a good thing for Kiku.

Look After My Younger Brother – Cockroaches

Kiku was sitting in the living room and he was drawing Ludwig and Feliciano without them noticing. Kiku thought it would be best if they didn't know since it would be a surprise for them when he's finished with the picture. Kiku was looking up at Ludwig and Feliciano occasionally but he was making sure that they didn't notice him drawing them. Kiku took great care in his work and he was going to be as good as Yao was and he didn't care how long it took him. He enjoyed drawing and that was what he wanted to do more of in life if his work doesn't put him down completely.

"Ludwig, how was Kiku?" Feliciano asked Ludwig.

"Not a bad footballer for his first time" Ludwig told Feliciano. Kiku's attention still kept to the drawing but he knew that Feliciano and Ludwig were talking about him. He seemed to be the topic in the house along with the football that he played with both of them. Feliciano and Ludwig haven't noticed Kiku yet which was a good thing for him but there was something that was bothering him. He couldn't tell what it was but there was something in the room that was bothering him. Kiku had looked around a little bit but couldn't find it.

"I know right Ludwig. He's so cool at moving the football up the field in a quick way" Feliciano told Ludwig. Ludwig smiled at the Italian for saying the truth.

"I know he's young but aren't all young nations quick on their feet?" Ludwig asked Feliciano.

"I wasn't that quick on my feet when I was little." Feliciano told Ludwig.

"You were under Roderich's rule and he wasn't the best for you" Ludwig told Feliciano.

"Yeah. He played good music though" Feliciano told Ludwig. Kiku was listening to the conversation with a little smile on his face before he put the final touches on the picture. He wanted to give it to Ludwig and Feliciano but he decided against it. He didn't exactly have the confidence to give it to the two nations as they were in charge of him in reality. Kiku was just going to leave them a note saying what he wanted to say and that would satisfy him happily. Kiku got off from his seat and his feet touched the floor. Despite the floor having a carpet it still felt quiet cool on Kiku's feet and Kiku got ready to craft an envelope for the picture. He noticed that Feliciano and Ludwig were still talking so he decided not to bother either of them. Kiku managed to find some paper before he quickly made an envelope for his picture and folded the picture neatly so that it would fit into the envelope. Kiku quickly sealed the envelope before he put on the front Feliciano and Ludwig. Kiku smiled before he went to go downstairs. He was going to drop the envelope in Ludwig and Feliciano's sight for them.

Look After My Younger Brother – Cockroaches

Kiku was up in his bedroom busy watching the outside world when he heard a faint scutter in his room. Kiku turned to find what was making the noise before he noticed he was all alone. Kiku thought it was going to be a good idea to hang out with Feliciano since he was all about fun and games. Kiku wandered out his bedroom and walked downstairs and found Feliciano in the living room alone. Feliciano noticed that Kiku came into the room and smiled.

"Hi there Kiku!" Feliciano said as he waved to the younger nation. Kiku made a little smile before he heard the scuttling again. Kiku quickly moved towards Feliciano and Feliciano's smile went even bigger.

"Feliciano-kun...where's Ludwig-san?" Kiku asked sheepishly. Feliciano looked up at the ceiling as if he was trying to remember where Ludwig had gone off to.

"Ludwig said something on going out to get some more food" Feliciano said before Kiku noticed something move on the floor. A large brown cockroach came into view.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Kiku cried out and jumped onto Feliciano. Feliciano was caught off guard and Kiku clung onto him. The cockroach looked at Kiku and Feliciano before it decided to walk towards the two nations. Kiku started to panic and Feliciano could tell that since Kiku's grip became stronger and it was going to be harder to get Kiku off. Feliciano could feel tears on his top and he noticed that Kiku was crying on him. Feliciano held onto Kiku protectively while the cockroach was there.

"What's wrong with the cockroach?" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku was in no fit state to talk and he wasn't going to since he was too upset. Feliciano looked at the cockroach before he wished that Ludwig was there with him so that he won't be alone with Kiku who seemed scared out of his mind. Feliciano managed to move and managed to grab Ludwig's phone and dialled Yao's mobile number.

"Hello aru?" Feliciano heard Yao's voice down the phone. Feliciano gave a sigh of relief since he could hear Yao down the other end of the phone.

"Hi, this is Feliciano...Kiku's in tears and he's showing no sign that he's going to let go of me...What do I do?" Feliciano asked Yao.

"What's go him so upset!" Yao yelled down the phone. Feliciano nearly dropped the phone on the floor from Yao yelling at him.

"Kiku saw a cockroach and he freaked out" Feliciano called down the phone. He wasn't sure if Yao looked surprised but he was guessing that he was still on the phone.

"What state is Kiku in aru?" Yao asked Feliciano.

"He's got a strong grip on me and he's crying rivers onto my top. Ludwig's out and so is Gilbert. Kiku saw a cockroach and he's freaking out" Feliciano cried to Yao hoping that Yao would get the point that Kiku needed him.

"Aiyaa! Have you gotten rid of the cockroach?" Yao asked Feliciano.

"No, Kiku won't let go of me" Feliciano said and Yao sighed on the other end of the phone. Feliciano felt the grip tighten on his clothes and it was starting to hurt him. Feliciano cringed in pain and Yao could hear the small grunt of pain. Yao knew that he had to do something and he was going to.

"Feliciano...put the phone close to Kiku" Yao told Feliciano.

"Yes Yao" Feliciano put the phone to Kiku's face. Yao heard Kiku's tears and his voice wishing that Yao was with him.

"Kiku...listen to me" Yao told Kiku.

"Yao...I'm scared...its back" Kiku got through his tears. Feliciano felt bad for Kiku but he could hear a faint song in Chinese. Feliciano looked down before he felt the grip that Kiku held was starting to lighten up. Feliciano could no longer feel the pain that Kiku was giving to him out of fear for the cockroach. Feliciano looked at the cockroach and it wasn't there anymore. The longer Yao was singing the Chinese song the more he noticed that Kiku was falling asleep. Once Kiku was asleep Feliciano put the phone back up to his ear.

"What did you do?" Feliciano whispered down the phone. He still held onto Kiku but Kiku was more relaxed and the tears had stopped falling.

"It's something I found while looking after him. I found that there was a Chinese song that always put him to sleep. I'll send you the CD with the track on." Yao told Feliciano. Feliciano smiled.

"Thanks Yao" Feliciano said.

"No problem aru...Kiku has a phobia of cockroaches...not even I know why he does. There's no point in asking me because I don't know" Yao told Feliciano.

"Ok" Feliciano said down the phone.

"I've got to go now Feliciano. Tell Ludwig that there is a world meeting tomorrow" Yao told Feliciano.

"Ve~ ok Yao. I'll tell him" Feliciano said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Feliciano...I miss Kiku at home but I'm sure you'll do a good job" Yao said before he hung up on Feliciano.

Look After My Younger Brother – Cockroaches

"Feliciano, I'm home" Ludwig called Gilbert followed Ludwig. Ludwig looked at the time before he smiled.

"West...he's in bed isn't he?" Gilbert asked and Ludwig nodded.

"I don't really want to disturb him" Ludwig told Gilbert. Gilbert smiled before he walked into the kitchen.

"West there's a not on the table for you" Gilbert called to Ludwig. Ludwig looked at the table and noticed the note on the table along with the letter that Kiku had left.

"Hi Ludwig, We have a world meeting tomorrow and thank Yao for reminding me. I have a feeling that you knew that we had a world meeting but there's no harm in reminding right? Anyway, by the time you get back me and Kiku have probably gone to bed. I'll see you in the morning Ludwig. From Feliciano" Ludwig read before he noticed the letter left by Kiku. He noticed it was addressed to both him and Feliciano. He left the letter but he was going to open it after the world meeting when he and Feliciano would come home and see Kiku as well as his brother.

"Good night West!" Gilbert called out to Ludwig who nodded and Gilbert went off to bed. Ludwig was soon to follow.

* * *

><p>*Feliciano gives the reviews to FireCacodemon*<p>

FireCacodemon: Unified Nations - *Hands to Kiku*

Kiku: You invaded my Personal Space Bubble...

FireCacodemon: Why not shorten it to PSB?

Kiku: I don't know...

Gilbert: Nothing is more awesome then me!

Kiku: That's not what the review says. You were being mean to me...

Gilbert: Sorry Kiku...Happy Unified Nations?

Ludwig: Gilbert...calm down

Feliciano: Here's some Pizza...Lovino made them for me to give to the reviewers ^_^

Kiku: Nice one Feliciano-kun

FireCacodemon: Lollypop - Otakuu - Yeah...Gilbert was scaring him. Despite the fact that I do like reading/watching GilbertxKiku...this is not the time.

Kiku: Why do you want me to be your maid?

FireCacodemon: Thanks for loving my story.

Feliciano: Take the pizza ^_^

FireCacodemon: OK...

Ludwig: Just answer the next Review

FireCacodemon - YYxYandJxS4eva - *Hands to Gilbert*

Gilbert: I bother who I want to bother. You can't just tell me what I can/can't do! *gets sprayed with water* You have just sprayed the awesome me!

Feliciano: Don't I look cute in a maid dress?

Ludwig: Are you trying to go back under Roderich's rule?

Feliciano: no...

Gilbert: Yeah I'm still awesome...Do I have to apologise to Kiku again?

Feliciano: Have some pizza!

FireCacodemon: Kitana Lunara - I'm glad you enjoy Chibi Kiku because he's adorable.

Kiku: Please...don't call me Keeks when Gilbert is around...

Gilbert: Keeks? That is such a cute name for you!

Kiku: Call me that again and I'll kill you Gilbert.

*Gilbert gets dragged off by Kitana Lunara*

Gilbert: FireCacodemon! Save me!

FireCacodemon: You got yourself into this :)

Gilbert: but!

FireCacodemon: Anyway...thanks for your compliment on the story. I'm not sure if I'm going to get to Kiku's betrayal with Yao...but if I do put it in...I'll plan it to be emotional. Again...if the betrayal is in I'll have Kiku apologise as well.

Kiku: Well...that was interesting

FireCacodemon: Yeah...that's all the reviews as well.

Feliciano: Have some pizza

Ludwig: We'll be back next chapter.

FireCacodemon: Bye readers!

Kiku: Fair well

Feliciano: Ve~


	9. The World Meeting

FireCacodemon: Hello again...Kiku...what are you doing?

Kiku: I'm planning something...something for the story

FireCacodemon: ...

Feliciano: Ve~ FireCacodemon doesn't own Hetalia

Ludwig: Ja...Anyway...let's go on to the chapter

FireCacodemon: ...o...kay?

Feliciano: Ve~

* * *

><p>The World Meeting<p>

Kiku woke up in Feliciano's bed. He didn't really remember much after what happened but he remembered the cockroach that was still in the house. Kiku noticed that Feliciano was sleeping with him and his arms were wrapped around him protectively and Kiku didn't mind at the moment. When Yao and Kiku first found out that he had a fear of Cockroaches he had a side effect where he would stay with the person who he hung on to before. Kiku looked at the clock before he heard Ludwig walk to the door and he knocked gently.

"Feliciano...we need to get ready for the World Meeting" Ludwig said as he opened the door. Kiku looked at Ludwig before he shuffled more into Feliciano's area. Ludwig looked at Kiku before he shook his head and moved to wake up Feliciano. Kiku watched Ludwig shake Feliciano awake. Feliciano only held onto Kiku more than before. Kiku didn't mine at the moment but he was sure that he was going to regret Feliciano holding on to him later.

"Ve~ a couple of more minuets...he's warm" Feliciano said in his sleep. Ludwig sighed before he decided to remove Kiku away from Feliciano to get him up. Kiku looked at Ludwig before Ludwig sighed and went to pick up Kiku. Kiku didn't seem happy with the fact that Ludwig was going to move him away from Feliciano. Ludwig looked at Kiku and noticed that Kiku didn't want to move away from Feliciano but he had no choice. Ludwig moved closer to Kiku and moved his hands and managed to remove Kiku away from Feliciano. Kiku struggled in Ludwig's grip before Ludwig put him down. Kiku quickly made his way back to Feliciano and he quickly climbed onto Feliciano's bed and wriggled back into Feliciano's grip again. Ludwig had to blink before he found Kiku was back in the same bed with Feliciano again. Ludwig looked at Kiku who was back in Feliciano's grip before he sighed.

"Kiku...out from Feliciano's grip. He needs to go to the world meeting" Ludwig told Kiku.

"Take me with you" Kiku said but Ludwig shook his head.

"You're only 5 years old. Themes that are talking about in the World Meetings aren't suitable for you Kiku" Ludwig told Kiku.

"Don't I have to go to the world meetings?" Kiku asked Ludwig.

"Not until you're 16 years old" Ludwig told Kiku. Kiku took that into thought before Feliciano started to wake up naturally. Feliciano looked at Ludwig who looked like he was getting stressed at something.

"What's going on?" Feliciano asked the two nations in front of him. Kiku looked up at Feliciano and Ludwig looked at Feliciano.

"We have a world meeting which means leaving Kiku at home...with Gilbert" Ludwig told Feliciano. Feliciano looked at Kiku before he looked up at Ludwig.

"We can't leave Kiku home with Gilbert...who knows what can happen?" Feliciano told Ludwig with the question at the end. Ludwig wasn't happy about leaving Kiku with Gilbert but like he said before Kiku was too young and Feliciano knew that as well. Every other nation would be at the world meeting but Kiku wasn't quiet old enough to come and Feliciano knew that. Gilbert wasn't a nation anymore and he wasn't exactly the best to be at the world meetings. Gilbert never went to the world meetings because he was always high on alcohol and Ludwig was representing Germany anyway. He did when he was a little younger but then after Ludwig turned 16 he started attending the world meetings and Gilbert ran off to get smashed.

"Feliciano go and get yourself ready while I'll take Kiku and talk to Gilbert about what's going on" Ludwig said. Kiku's side affect was wearing off and he wanted his personal space again. Ludwig went to pick up Kiku again before Kiku decided to hop off the bed and started walking off. Feliciano and Ludwig watched Kiku as he left the room and then looked at each other and shrugged.

Kiku wandered past Ludwig's bag that he was going to take to the world meeting. He wondered why Ludwig was going to use a backpack instead of using a briefcase to the world meeting. Kiku knew that he should do it but he also knew that this was going to be taken to the world meeting. Kiku looked at the bag trying to make a decision. He could go to the world meeting, disobey Ludwig but see Yao again. If he stayed here...he would be stuck with Gilbert and who knows what Gilbert wanted to do with him. Kiku would rather get scolded by Ludwig but see Yao again then stay with Gilbert. He managed to unzip the bag and crawled into the bag and managed to zip it up again.

"So you know what to do Gilbert?" Ludwig asked his brother. It was hard to see that Gilbert was the older brother since Ludwig was the one who was more in charge over Gilbert.

"West...don't worry. I'll keep a good eye on Kiku" Gilbert told Ludwig. Ludwig picked up his bag and Feliciano was following both of them. Ludwig didn't realise that Kiku was inside the backpack and neither did the other two nations. Kiku didn't add much weight to the bag which was a good thing since Kiku has always been light.

"Ludwig you worry too much?" Feliciano told Ludwig.

"Kiku wants to go to the world meeting. I'm not sure if Kiku can find a way to the world meeting" Ludwig told Feliciano. Gilbert sighed and Feliciano laughed a bit with Ludwig getting a little bothered by the two of them.

Look After My Younger Brother – The World Meeting

"I would like to thank each and everyone for coming to the meeting" Alfred started.

"Aiyaa Alfred. Would you just go one meeting without a hamburger in your hand?" Yao asked Alfred.

"Dude, you should know that I always have a hamburger in my hand at the world meetings" Alfred told Yao. Yao sighed. Feliciano and Ludwig were waiting for Alfred to start the world meeting.

"As much as I hate to say this but Yao has a point there. You really should stop stuffing your face with junk food" Arthur told Alfred. Feliciano was sitting there with a smile on his face while Ludwig was getting irritated. Ivan was just sitting back and watching the scene slowly unfold into another argument.

"He has a point there little Alfred" Francis told Alfred.

"Just...start...the...world...meeting" Ludwig growled out towards Alfred.

"Of course Dude!" Alfred yelled in excitement before he stuffed the whole burger into his mouth. Ivan wondered if Alfred was going to chock.

"Feliciano...how's Kiku?" Yao asked Feliciano while Alfred was busy eating the burger.

"Ve~ He's doing fine once he calmed down after the cockroach left and you put him to sleep" Feliciano said and Yao smiled and nodded. It was great seeing that Kiku was doing fine away from him but he missed Kiku since he was always returning back to an empty house. Yao could do with the young nation back in his house but this was better for Kiku.

"Ok dudes! Today I think we need to talk about the lost nation!" Alfred yelled with excitement at the rest of the world meeting members. Ludwig and Feliciano looked at each other before they remembered Kiku with Gilbert.

"I don't think it was a good idea leaving Kiku with Gilbert, Ludwig" Feliciano whispered to Ludwig who nodded.

"You mean they are still looking for the person who is representing Japan?" Francis asked and Arthur nodded.

"They haven't found them...we know they are out there since Japan is there" Arthur told Francis. It was a rare sight for Francis and Arthur to get along.

"I just hope that I get to find them so that I can become their first friend" Alfred yelled with excitement. Yao, Feliciano and Ludwig knew who was Japan's representative was and where he is.

A small sneeze was heard and the room fell silent. Alfred looked at everyone in the room before they heard the sneeze again. Feliciano lost his smiled and looked to Ludwig confused on what was there. If there was a ghost then Alfred was in trouble since he could hate to see a ghost and he'll freak out. Arthur looked around the room trying to find what caused the sneeze before Feliciano jumped out of his seat. Ludwig's bag was touching both Feliciano and Ludwig's leg. Ludwig caught Feliciano as the bag moved under the table and Feliciano was happily sitting in Ludwig's arms trying to escape what was attacking his leg. Ludwig looked at his bag before it sneezed again.

"Dude! What's going on!" Alfred cried out and was about to jump on Arthur but Arthur moved out from his seat so that if Alfred did he would land on the seat. Ludwig plonked Feliciano back on his seat before he grabbed his bag and placed it on the table. Ludwig quickly unzipped the bag and pulled Kiku out.

"Kiku!" Yao cried out before Ludwig put Kiku on the table. Kiku looked around at everyone who was looking at Kiku in shock. Kiku scampered over to Yao and clung onto him. Yao wasn't sure if he should be angry or glad that he once held Kiku again in his arms.

"He's totally cute!" Alfred yelled and went over to Yao. Arthur and Francis looked at the younger nation before them and they both smiled.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ludwig asked before Feliciano jumped up from his seat and walked over to Yao.

"I'm sorry he's here" Feliciano said to Yao before Yao looked at Kiku. Kiku was nuzzling into Yao and he wasn't going to let Yao go so easily this time. Yao looked at Ludwig and Ludwig sighed.

"I better tell Gilbert that Kiku isn't at home...he's with us at the world meeting." Ludwig said as he pulled out his phone to call his brother. Ludwig walked out the room while calling Gilbert.

"Yao, little brother da?" Ivan asked Yao.

"Yeah...Kiku's my little brother. Kiku shouldn't be here though" Yao said and Kiku looked up at him before he looked down.

"..." Kiku looked down but Yao looked down at Kiku. Yao looked down at Kiku before he frowned at the younger nation.

"You jumped at the chance to see me didn't you Kiku?" Yao asked Kiku and he nodded.

"That's rather sweet" Francis said with a smile on his face. Kiku wasn't going to let go of Yao and he wasn't keen on meeting everyone all at once. Ivan seemed to be very interested in Kiku and everyone could tell why Ivan was interested in Kiku.

"You become one with me da?" Ivan asked Kiku.

"..." Kiku didn't say a thing but Yao was there.

"You stay the hell away from Kiku" Yao warned Ivan. Ivan smiled at the younger nation before Alfred put his hand up. He was acting like he was in a school.

"Yes Alfred?" Yao asked Alfred.

"Yao, who is he?" Alfred asked. The room fell silent and Yao sighed.

"This little guy is Kiku. He hasn't told me his last name because I don't think he knows his last name. I'm don't know if he is a nation but I do know one thing. He's really shy and it will take a little time before he gets use to you but once he gets use to you...he's really fun to hang out with. I could not ask for a better little brother" Yao said before he held onto Kiku more. The whole world meeting fell.

"Feliciano...don't say a word" Ludwig whispered to Feliciano.

"Why?" Feliciano asked Ludwig.

"Because Yao trusts us to keep Kiku safe. I'm not happy with him being here in the first place but I can see why he came." Ludwig told Feliciano. Feliciano looked at Yao and nodded.

"I'll keep it a secret" Feliciano told Ludwig who nodded.

"I'm just glad that Gilbert isn't here" Ludwig said and Feliciano nodded.

"Ok now we have Kiku here we're going to have to continue the world meeting anyway" Alfred said as he put another hamburger in his mouth. Arthur looked at Alfred and sighed.

"Ok over the past couple of years we have been thinking about how we can reduce the amount of greenhouse gases. This way we can keep the planet a little longer and not kill off any wildlife so easily" Arthur said. Alfred had finished his burger.

"Arthur has a point there. What do you say we do?" Francis asked Arthur.

"We should create a super hero called Globaman! He'll protect the world and kick the greenhouse gasses out off the planet" Alfred yelled out in excitement. Arthur face palmed.

"Is he always like this?" Kiku asked Yao and he nodded.

"Alfred represents America. He's childish and immature but he believes he's the hero. Alfred is only 19 years old. I believe nearly everyone else is in their 20s" Yao told Kiku.

"I don't think a super hero can even do that" Arthur said. Alfred looked at Arthur with depression in his eyes. Kiku himself could tell that everyone here was a nation but he wondered why Yao had told them that he wasn't sure if Kiku was a nation when he told him that he was a nation. Yao must have noticed the confusion in his eyes and whispered to Kiku.

"I'll tell you after the meeting" Yao whispered to Kiku who nodded.

"Dude, a superhero will do anything to help the people. He'll be my best friend because I'm the hero!" America yelled in excitement.

"You do realise that you can't just genetically modify superheroes!" Arthur shouted at Alfred. Alfred started laughing and Ludwig was getting irritated.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Ludwig roared at the whole meeting. Ivan smiled when Ludwig stepped in and Kiku didn't even flinch. Yao flinched though.

"Ludwig..." Feliciano said in a daze state while Ludwig was yelling at the whole group of nations there. Kiku noticed that Ludwig was keeping all the other nations in line.

"EVERYONE WILL HAVE TWO MINUETS TO SPEAK AND IF THEY GO OVER THAT THEN THEY CAN'T SPEAK NEXT MEETING! DO ALL OF YOU UNDERSTAND!"Ludwig roared again at the group. Everyone nodded. Ivan put his hand up and Ludwig pointed to him and allowed him to speak.

"Don't you think we should find out if Kiku is a nation or not da?" Ivan said before Feliciano, Ludwig and Yao looked a little pale. If Ivan found out that Kiku was a nation then there was a hint that Ivan was going to take over Japan. Kiku glared at Ivan for making Yao feel uncomfortable.

"Kiku isn't a nation" Ludwig said but Ivan wasn't fooled.

"If he isn't a nation then why is Yao saying that Kiku is his younger brother and why are you and Feliciano looking after him. I assume you're looking after him since he came from your bag" Ivan said. There information in the voice was there and Kiku noticed it.

"I found him lost in the bamboo forests and I decided to take him home to look after him. I've been given too much work and now Kiku is with Ludwig and Feliciano." Yao told Ivan. Kiku nuzzled into Yao and caused Yao to smile and stroke his hair.

"If that is so then why didn't you leave him with a Chinese family?" Ivan asked innocently.

"Because Feliciano wanted to look after someone and it was posted up on World Book" Ludwig said defending Yao and Kiku from Ivan's attacking questions. Feliciano looked at Ludwig before Alfred stood up.

"I think we better stop the meeting. We didn't get to the best part but because everyone needs to travel back home then we better stop" Alfred said. Ivan looked at Kiku and Kiku could feel Ivan's violet eyes trying to find their way into him to find out his questions. Yao got up from his seat with Kiku still on him and he walked out the room once Alfred had said that the meeting was over. Feliciano and Ludwig watched Yao exit the room with Kiku before they both shrugged and went to collect their paper work.

"Kiku...you know you shouldn't be here" Yao told Kiku once he put Kiku on the floor. Kiku looked at Yao before he looked down.

"Sumimasen but I wanted to see you again...Feliciano-kun and Ludwig-san aren't the same as you" Kiku told Yao.

"Kiku...I promise you that this weekend I'll come down to see you. You're living at Ludwig's house aren't you?" Yao asked Kiku.

"I'm sure Feliciano-kun will post something up on World Book if he's taking me to his home" Kiku told Yao. Yao smiled before he hugged Kiku.

"I'm glad that I saw you again though. It's lonely at my house now since you're not there. You made the place lively" Yao told Kiku. Kiku smiled and hugged his older brother.

"Why did you tell everyone that I wasn't a nation when I am?" Kiku asked Yao.

"I'm worried that the older nations will take over your country but kidnapping you. You've seen Ivan and he represents Russia. The largest country around." Yao told Kiku.

"You're doing it for protection?" Kiku asked and Yao nodded.

"Yeah...Not all countries try to take over but Ivan would try" Yao told Kiku. Ludwig and Feliciano came over to see them.

"We're going to head back now." Ludwig told Yao.

"Ok. I'll come round on Saturday" Yao told Kiku who nodded and smiled.

Look After My Younger Brother – The World Meeting

Kiku crawled into bed at night. Ludwig went straight to bed and Feliciano was going to follow him. Gilbert was out and Kiku was left sitting in the living room. He knew he was going to get scolded for going to the world meeting but he saw Yao again and that made him happy. Kiku nuzzled his pillow and he was looking forward to Saturday because Yao was coming round. The cat hopped onto the bed and soon fell asleep on Kiku's bed at the same time that Kiku was falling to bed as well.

* * *

><p>Kiku: FireCacodemon...reviews *Hands reviews over to FireCacodemon*<p>

FireCacodemon: Ok, Unified Nations - Yay for another cute chapter!

Kiku: I've been trying to get over the PSB issue but it might not work

Ludwig: We might as well try though. Anyway Gilbert isn't here today...he's...hiding

FireCacodemon: Why?

Ludwig: He's scared that the reviewers were going to kill his awesomness and Unified Nations told him that the story was more awesome than he was.

Feliciano: ...we don't have anything to give to you since Gilbert was going to give you all something but he's not feeling up to it...

FireCacodemon: I'll move onto the next review, Lollypop - Otakuu - *Hands to Kiku*

Kiku: Why me?

FireCacodemon: Just answer it

Kiku: Lollypop - Otakuu - I'm sure if a bug comes near you I'll stop them but if its cockroaches you'll have to get Ludwig.

FireCacodemon: If you want to hear Yao's song then copy and paste this web adress. .com/watch?v=ER-uR4p-7xU&feature=related

Kiku: I'm glad...I can make you happy in my...time of fear.

FireCacodemon: Kitana Lunara - *Hands to Feliciano*

Feliciano - Kitana Lunara - I'm glad you like the pizza Lovino worked on the pizza once I suggested that I should give it out for the next reviews. Too bad we don't have anything...

Ludwig: What did you do to my brother?

FireCacodemon: That's a question for another day Ludwig.

Kiku: Invading personal space...invading personal space...invading personal space...*does his best to let Kitana Lunara stay on him for longer*

Ludwig: Evil bug of Evilness?

FireCacodemon: fight that bug Ludwig...then Kiku can have his personal space back.

Kiku: Thanks for the apology though...invading personal space...

Feliciano: wow...you love your personal space

Ludwig: I'll get a jar

FireCacodemon: Until next chapter!

Kiku: Please...get off me...I don't feel confortable.

FireCacodemon: I guess that's better then shoving people off...


	10. Hidden Hatred

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter...school work has been keeping me down.

Kiku: FireCacodemon doesn't own Hetalia

Gilbert: I'm back...not that anyone cares

*FireCacodemon pats Gilbert on his back*

FireCacodemon: Don't worry Gilbert...let's talk about something else I'm after.

Kiku: ...

Feliciano: On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Hidden Hatred<p>

Kiku awoke in his room before he smiled. Yao was going to come over and see him on Saturday...it was getting close to Saturday and he still needed to get the punishment off Ludwig for disobeying him. Kiku climbed out of bed and placed his feet on the floor. He looked towards the door before he felt something rub against his hand. Kiku looked at the cat before he smiled. The cat had woken up and wanted to be petted and Kiku was willing to give the cat the attention it wanted. Kiku didn't mind but he needed to get the punishment. It didn't feel right without Kiku getting the punishment. Kiku opened the window first to let the cat out before he wandered out the room. He was hoping that Yao's boss wasn't going to be mean and tell Yao to go to work. There soon was a knock on the door.

"Ve~ Kiku...Ludwig's wondering if you're up yet" Feliciano called to Kiku. Kiku opened the door and Feliciano smiled.

"Tell Ludwig...I'll be down in a minuet" Kiku told Feliciano. Feliciano nodded and skipped off. Ludwig was waiting for him to get up? He better go and find out what Ludwig wanted before he left it for too long. Kiku closed the door to get changed. Kiku sighed as he looked out the window at the blue sky. The sun was in the sky but the clouds were going to cover up the sun every so often since the clouds were moving in the sky. Kiku wanted to be back with Yao but he knew he needed to stay here. Yao wanted him to and he was going to follow him. That's what brothers do...they trust each other and do each other's wishes...well...that's what Kiku's going to do when the time comes.

Look After My Younger Brother – Hidden Hatred

"Kiku...you knew you should have gone to the meeting" Ludwig told Kiku. Kiku was looking at the floor as Ludwig was scolding Kiku from yesterday. Kiku noticed a white flag on the floor. Kiku could tell that it was crafted from Feliciano and his mind soon went onto why he would craft a blank flag. Ludwig must have noticed that Kiku was distracted because he went down and picked up the flag.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig called out to his friend. Feliciano came into the room with more flags on him. Kiku noticed that he also had a cat lying on his head. Kiku's eyes sparkled as immediately went over to Feliciano and looked up at the cat. The cat looked down at Kiku and Ludwig face palmed.

"That kitty is so adorable" Kiku commented on the cat. The cat looked down at Kiku before it gave off a soft purr as it nuzzled Feliciano's hair. Kiku smiled at the cat before Feliciano started stroking the cat on his head. Ludwig glared at Feliciano and Feliciano noticed.

"What did I do Ludwig?" Feliciano asked Ludwig.

"I was telling Kiku off but you've distracted him with your cat!" Ludwig yelled at Feliciano.

"I'm sorry...you called me probably because you found a white flag on the floor" Feliciano told Ludwig.

"Why do you have a cat on your head?" Ludwig asked Feliciano. Ludwig wasn't sure why Feliciano had a cat on his head

"I found it outside by the fence. It meowed at me and I decided to take it home" Feliciano said despite the fact that Kiku was looking up at the cat with sparkling eyes. Feliciano seemed to ignore Kiku and he was more focused on Ludwig. The cat hoped of Feliciano's head and landed on Kiku's shoulder before the cat jumped off Kiku and landed on the floor. If Ludwig was suppose to be telling Kiku off from the world meeting then he wasn't doing a good job at it since Kiku was distracted by the cat. Ludwig looked at Kiku before he sighed.

"Kiku...you're distracted by a cat?" Ludwig asked and Kiku seemed not to hear Ludwig as he watched the cat wander off into a different room. If Kiku had the chance to he would happily work with small, fluffy animals since they have always been the cutest for him.

"Cat's are amazing creatures. They are independent and only come to you when they need/want something. Such perfect creatures..." Kiku said in a dream state. Ludwig knew that he wasn't going to get far with Kiku in dream land and Feliciano sighed at something.

"What's wrong Feliciano?" Ludwig asked Feliciano.

"Kiku...just seemed so interested in the kitty" Feliciano told Ludwig and he nodded in agreement.

"Maybe that's just Kiku" Ludwig said with a smile on his face. Kiku was still in the dream state while thinking about the cat before Ludwig went over to him and picked him up. As soon as Ludwig touched Kiku the dream state was no longer there. Kiku started struggling in Ludwig's arms and immediately tried to get free. Ludwig nearly dropped Kiku at the sudden movement but managed to keep hold of him.

"Get off me!" Kiku yelled at Ludwig.

"This is your punishment from yesterday" Ludwig said. Ludwig soon felt something slice into his arm. Feliciano looked at both Ludwig and Kiku with a shocked expression on his face. Ludwig dropped Kiku and Kiku landed on the floor with his katana in his hand. Ludwig moved his hand over to the injury that Kiku had just caused and felt blood. Kiku noticed the drop of blood from the katana and dropped it on the floor before he fled from the room. Feliciano didn't make a move but Ludwig looked at the door Kiku had ran through. Neither of them were sure what had just happened but what every had happened Ludwig ended hurt.

"What's up with Kiku?" Gilbert asked as he walked through the door. He noticed Ludwig had a cut through his uniform and a hand placed over the injury with Feliciano standing there shocked.

"Ve~ Kiku attacked Ludwig!" Feliciano cried to Gilbert. Gilbert stood there before he started laughing.

"That's funny...seriously what happened?" Gilbert asked.

"Kiku did attack me Gilbert" Ludwig told Gilbert who now knew it was serious.

"Why?" Gilbert asked his brother before Feliciano clung onto Ludwig missing his fresh cut skin.

"I'm not sure...I just picked him up" Ludwig told Gilbert. Gilbert sighed.

"I don't think that Kiku likes being picked up" Gilbert said and the both Ludwig and Feliciano agreed.

Look After My Younger Brother – Hidden Hatred

Kiku was up in his room sitting on his bed curled up. He left his katana downstairs and he attacked Ludwig. He wasn't happy with himself at the moment because he had just attacked Ludwig and didn't even apologise to him. He just ran...away from the problem. Kiku didn't even notice when the cat came over to him a letter in its mouth. Kiku looked up at the cat before he looked away from the cat.

"Why did I attack Ludwig?" Kiku asked himself that. He wasn't really expecting anyone to be there for him after the attack. Kiku curled up before he remembered the picture that he drew with Feliciano and Ludwig in. He curled up before he felt the cat hop on him. The cat didn't weigh much and it was a pleasure to feel when depressed. Kiku looked at the cat before he looked down at his knees.

"Meow?" The cat meowed to Kiku. Kiku didn't even move to stroke the cat. He just lay there curled up on the bed.

"I don't want to see them again...I've attacked Ludwig...I want Yao here" Kiku whispered quietly.

Look After My Younger Brother – Hidden Hatred

"Yao said he'll be on his way" Gilbert said as he put the phone down. Feliciano seemed a little worried on what effect this will have on Kiku. Gilbert didn't seem as worried about Kiku more than his brother. Ludwig had finished bandaging himself up before he sighed.

"You don't think I've been pushing him a little hard do you?" Ludwig asked his brother and Feliciano.

"I'm not sure Ludwig...but I hope Yao gets here soon to sort him out" Feliciano said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure that Yao can find out what was wrong since him an Kiku have a strong relationship" Gilbert said with a smile on his face.

"Ja...I guess so" Ludwig said before Feliciano hugged him. Ludwig flinched before he put his arms around Feliciano and smiled. Feliciano's hair had the scent of pasta in and Gilbert looked towards Kiku's room hoping that Yao would hurry up and come over to them.

There was a knock on the door and Gilbert wandered over to open the door. Yao was standing there with Momo in his backpack. Gilbert smiled at Yao before he pointed upstairs.

"I think you'll be able to find him easily" Gilbert commented and Yao nodded. Yao walked upstairs and softly knocked on Kiku's door. Yao waited there patiently before he heard a shuffle on a bed.

"Kiku...it's me" Yao said before he heard Kiku walk towards the door and Yao heard a clink of a chain. Yao head Kiku go back to the bed and climbed on it before he opened the door. He took Momo out from his bag and placed Momo on the floor. Momo soon started to wander over to Kiku and climbed up on the bed. The cat was sitting on the table next to be bed and Yao walked over to the bed.

"Gilbert told me you attacked Ludwig" Yao told Kiku.

"Gomennasai" Kiku managed to say. Yao placed his hand on Kiku's head and started rubbing softly.

"What happened?"Yao asked Kiku.

"Ludwig...picked me up...I panicked and attacked" Kiku managed to say before Yao quickly scooped him up and hugged him.

"Ludwig isn't going to do anything...Gilbert is more the one I don't trust" Yao told Kiku.

"After the...attack I stayed...up here" Kiku told Yao. Yao looked at the cat wondering if it did anything to help but it turned out that not even the cat could do something to keep Kiku's spirits up.

"I'm sure it was just an accident" Yao told Kiku before he pulled Kiku into a hug. It didn't take long before Kiku clung onto Yao still scared on what he did.

"I wanted to hurt him" Kiku spoke quietly. A shock wave down Yao's spine. He never expected that to come from Kiku. Yao looked over at Momo before Momo shrugged.

"Why?" Yao asked Kiku.

"I don't know...I just wanted to hurt him so badly" Kiku said to Yao.

"I think the others are going to have to monitor you" Yao told Kiku. Kiku looked up at Yao before he nodded in a agreement. If he is willing to attack Ludwig with his katana then he will have to be monitored to see if something has affected him. Kiku never attacked anyone before unless it was a robber but that was about it. Yao was hoping that there was nothing wrong and that Kiku was just having an off day.

"I don't want to attack Ludwig...it just happened" Kiku told Yao.

"I know you didn't mean to attack Ludwig...why would you?" Yao asked Kiku. Kiku nuzzled into his older brother before Yao smiled.

"He invaded my personal bubble" Kiku told Yao.

"With Feliciano being around you're going to have to get over the personal space bubble you have" Yao told Kiku.

"Only you're allowed in it...unless Feliciano with a cockroach" Kiku told his brother as he nuzzled into him again. Yao smiled before he rubbed Kiku's hair and smiled from the affection that he was receiving from Kiku. Kiku must be really worried if he's holding onto Yao so much and Yao was getting a little concerned about what Kiku told him before.

"What you do is your choice and I'm not going to stop you...unless you're trying to start a world war" Yao told Kiku. Kiku looked at Yao before he smiled.

"I have no reason from starting a world war...besides...I'm not good at fighting" Kiku told Yao.

"You managed to stop someone from robbing the house before. You're not weak and you do have the meanings of greatness Kiku." Yao told Kiku. Kiku nuzzles into Yao before Momo climbed onto Yao and nuzzles him as well. Yao smiled at both his younger brother and Momo who he both loved to bits. If something were to happen then Yao didn't know what he was going to do. If Momo and Kiku both left him Yao really didn't know what to do. Kiku started to wriggle out from Yao's grip and went to pet Momo. Momo noticed and so stopped nuzzling Yao and climbed down him to let Kiku pet him. Kiku sighed at the tough of Momo's fur. It was as soft as ever and he wanted to just sit there and let time pass away without any problems.

"Momo has been well looked after...since I left" Kiku commented.

"I knew that you and Momo got on so well I decided that I should step it up and take extra care for Momo. I was going to bring him around with me when I came down to see you." Yao told Kiku in an excited tone. Yao gave a reassuring smile to Kiku and the cat jumped over to Kiku and demanded to be petted.

"Yao...thanks for being here" Kiku smiled at his older brother. Kiku didn't really show off emotions to people he didn't trust but Feliciano was getting to know him better and so he started showing more emotion to him but if he didn't like them enough or know them enough he didn't show emotions. It was a way of knowing how much Kiku trusted you in a way. If he showed more emotions to you then he gets on rather well with you and will open up...his bond with Ludwig wasn't that strong anymore.

Look After My Younger Brother – Hidden Hatred

Yao had managed to get Kiku out from his bedroom and he was hanging out with Feliciano, Ludwig and Gilbert downstairs. Kiku was holding onto Momo and was nuzzling into Momo's black and white fur which was so soft. Feliciano seemed to watch Momo and Kiku playing together more then what Ludwig, Yao and Gilbert were doing. The two German brothers and Yao were sitting up at the table talking. Ludwig noticed that Feliciano was busy watching Kiku and Momo.

"Hey Feliciano...why don't we all have a game of Queens?" Ludwig asked Feliciano. Feliciano turned to look at Ludwig before he sighed.

"I'm not really bothered about Queens...you three play by yourselves" Feliciano said to Ludwig before he went back to watching Kiku.

"West...he seems a little depressed...do you think it's because Kiku's not playing with him?" Gilbert asked Ludwig. Yao turned to the two German brothers and wondered if that was what was getting Feliciano a little depressed.

"Ja...he does seem a little depressed. I don't think a 5 year old can cause him to become too depressed though" Ludwig told Gilbert.

"Kiku does seem to bring colour to life...all young nations do that" Yao commented on before he turned to face Feliciano again. Gilbert was right, Feliciano was looking depressed.

"Tell me you know how to play Queens, right Yao? Just because your Chinese doesn't mean you don't know how to play Queens" Gilbert said as he got up from the table and went to find a pack of cards.

"I know how to play Queens aru...I taught Kiku as well." Yao told Gilbert clearly.

"Kiku knows how to play?" Ludwig asked confused.

"Yeah...I don't think he's really bothered with card games though" Yao told Ludwig. Yao seemed to love card games but Kiku didn't really seem interested in them and paid more attention to Momo.

"I'm going to go for a walk..." Feliciano said before Kiku looked up at Feliciano hearing that. Kiku looked at Momo before Momo nodded at him saying for him to go with Feliciano. Kiku got up from the floor and wandered over to Feliciano when he wasn't looking. Feliciano felt a small tug on his trousers catching his attention. Feliciano looked down to see Kiku gently tugging at him.

"Can...I go...with you?" Kiku asked nervously. Feliciano smiled.

"Sure you can...I might take you home. Maybe Romano will be at home as well" Feliciano sounded more joyful now which made Kiku feel happy too. He made Feliciano smile and that seemed to be an important factor here. He didn't really enjoy Yao being depressed and he didn't like seeing Feliciano depressed about something. Ludwig noticed the sudden change before he found Kiku standing there with him. Ludwig couldn't help but smile.

Look After My Younger Brother – Hidden Hatred

Kiku and Feliciano were walking through the streets of Germany before Feliciano gave out a small cry and ran over to some pretty ladies. Kiku noticed this and gave a small smile. Kiku managed to catch up to Feliciano who was chatting up the ladies before one of them noticed Kiku.

"Aww he is so cute. Feliciano...is he yours?" One lady asked Feliciano. She was wearing a white dress with a red jacket over it. The lady was also wearing a necklaces with a sapphire in it which sparkled in the sun. Kiku looked up at her before she bent down and smiled at him.

"That's Kiku. He's Yao's younger brother. He doesn't really like people getting into his personal bubble" Feliciano told the girls. She smiled at Kiku who started blushing and smiled back. He wasn't use to being around girls and so didn't really know what to do but he wanted to hang out with Feliciano and that is what he was going to do. The woman in front of him noticed that Kiku wasn't comfortable around her and so went back to Feliciano.

"He's so sweet" She told Feliciano before he looked down at Kiku.

"Yup. He sure is" Feliciano said with a smile on his face. He looked down at Kiku who seemed to be smiling. Kiku really wasn't use to be around girls.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Time to answer the reviews!<p>

Gilbert: Yay...more beating up

Kiku: Why so negative?

Gilbert: Just face it...I have an overacting sexdrive

FireCacodemon: Anyway...

FireCacodemon: Unified Nations - I'm glad you fangirl squealed in this chapter.

Gilbert: That's ok...I deserved it.

FireCacodemon: Lollypop - Otakuu - Kiku will protect you from bugs once he's gotten over his fear of bugs...more cockroaches though.

Kiku: Please don't cry...I don't know how to handle crying people...

Feliciano: We have to give him lessons!

FireCacodemon: I was planning and Kiku needed to go to the world meeting...idea came in.

Ludwig: You have to be strict to children to get the punishment in correctly. That way a child won't be misbehaving.

Kiku: Alfred-kun...did seem nice but he's a little too hyper and I've only seen him once...

Feliciano: Yeah but I'll be your best friend first!

Kiku: I'm not saying you're not...so far in this story Yao and you are the only people I trust.

FireCacodemon: Don't you love side effects?

Feliciano: yup ^^

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - I'm glad that all the chapters make you smile...I just hope this chapter does as well.

Ludwig: Someone has to keep order at the World Meetings. Alfred doesn't do a good job!

Kiku: Kitana Lunara - That's ok Kitana Lunara.

Ludwig: That's just cruel!

FireCacodemon: Interesting...

Kiku: What?

FireCacodemon: Don't worry...if I wanted to make your life and nightmare...I know what to do

Kiku: help...

FireCacodemon: Don't worry Kiku...I'm not mean...yet

Kiku: Ohh...Salted Salmon...you didn't have to. *eyes are shining*

FireCacodemon: Yay! Poky stick! I don't deserve to be awesome after this chapter.

Gilbert: Don't you worry Kitana Lunara...I won't let that work pass my lips again. Don't worry...I'll see if I can bother Francis. I won't be in trouble then.

Kiku: That's all the reviews...

FireCacodemon: You send your reviews in and I'll get back to you with the characters in this story...if they are in the chapter you reviewed in.

Kiku: Bye readers ^_^


	11. Feliciano's Home

FireCacodemon: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time...I think it's a long time...stupid writer's block for the story

Kiku: FireCacodemon doesn't own Hetalia

Feliciano: I'm just glad we're back on!

Kiku: And it's just us three

FireCacodemon: Yeah...anyway...on with the chapter?

Kiku: You will be studying for your psychology exam on Friday aren't you?

FireCacodemon: Can we start the chapter before we discuss psychology?

Feliciano: On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Feliciano's Home<p>

"What nationality is he?" The German woman asked Kiku as she lifted him up. Kiku didn't seem to mind being picked up by the German woman and Feliciano noticed. Feliciano wanted to ask how she was doing that but he noticed that Kiku didn't seem to mind if he was picked up by the girl. It was probably because it was impolite from the fact that if he struggled he could hurt the girl who was being so kind to him. He wasn't going to let that happen. Kiku isn't impolite and he wasn't going to start now. He was going to stay with Yao's lessons because he was doing it because he loved Yao. He took him in and raised him...why would he betray Yao by not following his lessons now?

"He's...I don't know." Feliciano lied to keep Kiku's identity a secret. Kiku looked at Feliciano before he smiled as the woman holding him started to stroke his hair. Feliciano noticed that when the women did it Kiku seemed to enjoy it.

"We best be going now anyway. Take care of him sir." The woman told Feliciano before she put Kiku down on the ground. The other women giggled before they started walking off. Kiku and Feliciano watched them walk off.

"How come you won't let me do that to you?" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku shrugged and let Feliciano take lead back to his house. Kiku looked up at Feliciano and Feliciano looked down at Kiku. Kiku didn't even blink while Feliciano watched Kiku and blinked. Feliciano thought it would be better if they started moving to get to his house. Maybe Lovino would be at home. Feliciano looked back at the little nation before he smiled. Kiku may be small but it seems to be that Kiku knows when his enemies are around and when they aren't. Kiku seemed to be calm despite the fact that he let the German women invade his personal bubble.

Look After My Younger Brother – Feliciano's Home

Feliciano and Kiku were walking before Feliciano looked up and saw his house coming into view. Feliciano's smile appeared on his face before he ran over to his house. Kiku wasn't that far behind him. He was always quick on his feet since he was with Feliciano. Feliciano ran up to the house and Kiku stopped to look at the area he was in. Kiku liked knowing his area and this is new so he needed to know. Kiku scanned the area if someone was there that he didn't know he needed to be on alert. He didn't find anyone and so relaxed and wandered over to the house. Feliciano pulled out his keys with a plush bowl of pasta on his key. Kiku looked at the door before he put his hand on the door. It felt smooth and well looked after. Feliciano opened the door and walked inside. Kiku soon followed.

"Welcome to my home Kiku." Feliciano said with a smile on his face. He looked at the clock before he yawned.

"Tired?" Kiku asked. Feliciano nodded.

"I normally sleep around 1 in the afternoon." Feliciano told Kiku. Kiku looked up at Feliciano before he looked around the house. Feliciano turned to see Kiku looking around confused in his new area. They both heard shuffling upstairs and Kiku immediately took out his katana ready to attack the new comer in Feliciano's home. Feliciano noticed and quickly went down to Kiku's level.

"Don't worry...its Lovino. My brother." Feliciano told Kiku. Kiku still held his katana still but he wasn't as alert as he was before. A tall boy wearing a pink shirt and a long blue pair of jeans came into the room. His brown hair was darker then Feliciano's hair and the curl was on the other side of his head. You could easily tell that he was Feliciano's brother just from the looks. Lovino opened his eyes to revile brown eyes that reminded Kiku of Yao.

"Yao..." Kiku whispered slightly before Lovino's eyes fell onto Kiku. Kiku grasped his katana slightly more.

"Is this something that your potato-eating bastard gave to you to keep as a pet?" Lovino asked Feliciano.

"No...You just need to keep an eye on him while I go to sleep." Feliciano said as he skipped off to bed. Lovino looked at Kiku before he sighed and walked off. Kiku watched Feliciano's brother before he noticed the pictures that were hanging all over the house. Kiku looked at Lovino who decided to sit on the sofa and just lie there. Kiku noticed a picture of a rabbit hanging on the wall and smiled. Lovino on the other hand looked at what Kiku was doing.

"What are you doing?" Lovino asked Kiku.

"..." Kiku didn't say anything to Lovino which caused him some concern.

"Did my brother take you away from that potato-sucking bastard?" Lovino asked Kiku who shook his head.

"Then why are you here?" Lovino asked Kiku. Kiku gave Lovino the look of confusion. Lovino and Kiku stared at each other for a good couple of minutes before Kiku's stomach growled. Lovino didn't look happy with Kiku but walked off and walked into the garden. Kiku waited for a couple of minutes before he saw Lovino walk back to him and handed him a large red orb with a little green bit on top.

"It's a tomato...eat it." Lovino said. Kiku looked at the tomato before Lovino walked away from him.

Look After My Younger Brother – Feliciano's Home

Kiku was sitting down on the floor wondering what to do as Lovino was sitting on the sofa staring at the TV screen in front of him. Kiku never thought that TV could be fun but Lovino seemed to be enjoying the TV. Feliciano came downstairs an hour later and noticed Kiku looking really bored on the floor.

"Kiku...what's wrong?" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku looked up at Feliciano before he knew that Kiku was bored. Kiku didn't even have something from his place to keep him occupied before Feliciano had an idea. Feliciano turned the TV off causing Lovino to cry out in protest.

"I was watching that Feliciano!" Lovino cried out to his brother. Feliciano pointed to Kiku. Kiku looked at Feliciano wondering what he was going to do. Lovino looked down at Kiku before he sighed.

"He's not my problem!" Lovino cried to his brother.

"He's a guest and you don't even play with him?" Feliciano told Lovino off. It looked like Lovino was getting told off by his brother...who was younger than he was. Lovino looked at Kiku before he glared at Kiku in hope of scaring him. Kiku noticed Lovino's actions and thought it would be a good idea to go and stare back at him.

"Feliciano...where did you find him?" Lovino asked Feliciano.

"I'm looking after him while Yao's busy working" Feliciano told Lovino who was still looking at Kiku.

"Meow" Kiku's attention was not on the cat that had just entered the room. Lovino looked at his brother and Kiku wandered over to the cat and held out his hand. The cat sniffed Kiku's hand before the cat moved its head into Kiku's hand and started rubbing. Kiku smiled and started to pet the cat. Lovino noticed that Kiku was getting on fine with Pookie before he smiled.

"Kiku's doing fine playing with Pookie. Why bother him?" Lovino said and Kiku heard his name being called. Pookie jumped into Kiku's arms and started licking his face. Kiku's reaction was to give out a small laugh that sounded like a squeak. Both Feliciano and Lovino turned to see Kiku both with some sort of smile on their face.

"Aww...Kiku seems to get on with animals so well" Feliciano commented and Lovino didn't look impressed.

"Who gives a damn about what Kiku does?" Lovino yelled at his brother. Feliciano looked at Lovino before he nodded. Lovino wasn't going to change easily and he knew that. Feliciano wasn't going to change just with a click of his fingers either. Kiku managed to get Pookie purring and it purred louder then is has before. Kiku smiled before he went put the cat down on the floor. He didn't eat the tomato in the end and Lovino took is back after Kiku didn't eat it. Lovino ate it soon after. Kiku wandered up to Feliciano before he tugged on his trousers.

"Kiku?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"Gomenasai for bothering you Feliciano-kun...but may I have a glass of water?" Kiku asked rather politely. Lovino looked at Kiku trying to get the language that Kiku had just used.

"Sure Kiku" Feliciano told Kiku was a smile on his face and Kiku gave a little smile. Pookie walked over to Kiku and demanded to be petted again. Feliciano walked off and beckoned Kiku to follow him. Kiku tried to ignore the cat as he followed Feliciano into the kitchen. The cat didn't want to leave Kiku alone and hopped onto his head. Kiku smiled up at the cat before Feliciano started to get some food ready.

"I needed to ask you...why let the German women hold you but you hate it when I touch you?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"I don't want to be impolite" Kiku told Feliciano. That does make logical sense and he smiled knowing that it was really sweet. Kiku never liked letting being impolite because Yao was never impolite to anyone. Kiku wanted to be like Yao when he grew up. A strong but sweet nation and that is what he will become. Despite the fact that Yao was normally busy when he was with Kiku, Kiku learnt a lot from Yao. Feliciano was busy at the stove cooking pasta while Kiku watched on the kitchen table. Pookie came up to Kiku and demanded to be petted. Kiku smiled and started stroking behind Pookie's ears. Pookie started purring and Lovino came into the room after smelling the pasta in the saucer.

"Are you going to share that with me?" Lovino asked Feliciano.

"I made enough for all three of us" Feliciano told Lovino who smiled.

"I'm glad you're cooking" Lovino told Feliciano. Kiku noticed that Lovino seemed to be more lazy then Feliciano but in turn...Feliciano did look a little younger than Lovino. Lovino noticed Kiku sitting on the table before Lovino decided to win with a staring competition with the younger nation. Kiku and Lovino just looked at each other without blinking. Something that went on for a little while longer.

Look After My Younger Brother – Feliciano's Home

Feliciano was playing with Kiku in the garden with Lovino and Pookie watching them. Pookie was curled up on Lovino's lap while Kiku and Feliciano were enjoying a game out in the sun. Kiku was left counting and Feliciano went to hide. Feliciano's garden was well kept with a clear warning sign near the tomatoes. Lovino was very protective of the tomatoes and he was not going to let Feliciano or Pookie ruin the tomatoes. Not on his watch. Kiku counted to 10 before he started to look for Feliciano. Kiku noticed Lovino was asleep in his chair just like Pookie was. Kiku started looking around before he noticed a flick from behind a tree. Kiku smiled and ran over to the tree and looked behind it. Feliciano was standing there and he started laughing out of excitement. Kiku was tempted so laugh with Feliciano but decided against it in the end.

"My turn!" Feliciano cried out in joy before his phone went off. Kiku had a bad thought about the phone. Normally when the phone went off for Kiku, the person who was answering it needed to leave him and go and do their jobs. He was hoping that this was not one of those times. Kiku waited for Feliciano to finish the phone call as soon as possible as he really enjoyed playing hide and seek with the Italian.

"What's up Feliciano-kun?" Kiku asked Feliciano.

"It's Ludwig...he wants us to come back to his place." Feliciano told Kiku.

"Why?" Kiku asked.

"He's got a little something for us when we get back...I wanna go and find out what it is" Feliciano said as he started bobbing up and down. Kiku wasn't sure what it was but if Ludwig is saying that he has something for them when they get back then he was interested to find out what he had got for them. Kiku looked at the Italian before Lovino started to wake up in his seat.

"Wha...?" Lovino asked as he just woke up.

"Me and Kiku are going to go back to Ludwig's house" Feliciano called out to Lovino. Lovino noticed that the tomato plants were all fine but he noticed that Kiku was walking towards them. Lovino wondered what Kiku was going to do. He noticed one ripe tomato and he noticed Kiku getting towards it. Kiku looked at the tomato before he ran his fingers on the smooth surface and smiled. Lovino wondered what Kiku was going to do with the tomato. Kiku plucked the tomato from its plant and wandered over to Lovino. Lovino looked like he was going to kill Kiku for taking a tomato but he soon found that Kiku was giving him a tomato. Lovino looked at the tomato before he looked at Kiku.

"Why are you giving me a tomato?" Lovino asked Kiku.

"Thanks" Kiku said as he gave Lovino the tomato and Feliciano ran past them both. Kiku soon followed Feliciano.

Look After My Younger Brother – Feliciano's Home

Kiku and Feliciano were walking through Italy before Feliciano went to get some ice cream. Kiku went to follow Feliciano before he noticed some Italian girls looking at him. Kiku looked at the Italian girl before he walked towards Feliciano. Feliciano felt something grab hold of him and he looked down to see what it was. Kiku was hiding behind Feliciano's leg the best he could. Feliciano looked in the direction of Kiku's views before he smiled.

"Hey...cute Italian girl" Feliciano said as he licked some of his ice cream. Kiku looked up at Feliciano before he wanted to hide away from the girl.

"Hi...is he yours?" the Italian girl asked Feliciano.

"No...Kiku is Yao's younger brother" Feliciano told the girl before he handed down an ice cream down to Kiku. Kiku took the ice cream and looked at the food just produced to him before he decided to take a lick on the food.

"He's so cute" The Italian girl said as she watched Kiku lick his ice cream. It was vanilla but it still tasted good for Kiku. It was cold and from the heat in Italy it was what Kiku needed.

"Yeah...Kiku's always cute" Feliciano said as Kiku started blushing. Feliciano couldn't help but giggle as Kiku had some ice cream on his nose. Kiku didn't even notice and just continued to enjoy the ice cream that Feliciano had produced him with.

"I've never seen him before with you. Have you been hiding him?" The Italian girl asked Feliciano.

"No...He was in China" Feliciano told the girl.

"Melody. That's my name" Melody told Feliciano.

"Wow...you have such a cute name" Feliciano told Melody.

"Thanks...What's your name?" Melody asked Kiku. Kiku's blush deepened and Melody started giggling.

"K-K-K-Kiku..." Kiku stuttered out. Feliciano noticed that Kiku stuttered but he knew that was because he was blushing and he wasn't use to having girls around him. Kiku did look cute while he was stuttering and blushing at the same time. Most nations did to him.

"Kiku...that's a nice name" Melody told Kiku.

"Arigatou..." Kiku nearly squeaked out but it came out rather fine. Melody smiled and messed up Kiku's hair slightly.

"Well...I best be going" Melody told both Kiku and Feliciano. Feliciano smiled and waved at Melody as she started to walk away. Kiku still had the ice cream in his hand and he remembered about it and started licking it again...getting more on his nose than before.

Look After My Younger Brother – Feliciano's Home

Feliciano had cleaned off the ice cream off Kiku's nose and they were standing outside Ludwig's house waiting for him to answer. Kiku looked around before he noticed the cat that he always had watching him from his bedroom window while they were walking towards the door. Kiku really needed to name the cat but he wasn't sure what to call the cat. The door was answered and Gilbert was the once answering the door. The look on Gilbert's face could fool anyone into false-security.

"You two are in trouble" Gilbert told both Feliciano and Kiku. Kiku wasn't sure if he should trust Gilbert or just leave him as he was...a trouble maker for the other two...now three members who lived there.

"They are not in trouble!" Ludwig's voice ran through the house. Feliciano smiled.

"Ludwig! We're home!" Feliciano called out in joy to Ludwig. Gilbert and Kiku both looked at each other before they knew that Kiku was going to win and not Gilbert.

"How was it?" Ludwig came to see them followed by Yao. Gilbert knew that he was going to get out of the way. Gilbert soon moved out the way and Kiku ran to Yao and jumped up at him. Yao caught Kiku before he fell over at the force Kiku gave the jump. Yao and Kiku landed on the floor before they both started laughing.

"Enjoy your day Kiku?" Yao asked Kiku. Kiku nodded.

"Feliciano-kun bought me ice cream" Kiku told Yao as he smiled at Yao.

"Was it good?" Yao asked Kiku.

"It was amazing Yao-san...We also met this Italian girl called Melody" Kiku told Yao.

"Sounds like you had an exciting day Kiku. I managed to beat both Ludwig and Gilbert at a game of cards ...after my 3rd win they started to beat me at the game" Yao told Kiku.

"I thought you were good at cards?" Kiku asked Yao.

"I'm not the best Kiku" Yao told Kiku.

"Anyway...I have something to give you" Ludwig cut in. Feliciano and Kiku looked at Ludwig wondering what he had got the two of them.

* * *

><p>Feliciano: Reviews!<p>

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - Kiku's always distracted by cats

*Kiku blushes*

FireCacodemon: I think Ludwig has learnt his lesson...am I right *knudged Ludwig*

Ludwig: ja...

FireCacodemon: Unified Nations - Please tell me you can't think of anything because the chapter was good...or you can't believe that you can't believe that Kiku attacked Ludwig?

Gilbert: Yeah...I felt a little left out when I wasn't there...probably because I was drinking again

FireCacodemon: You always drink!

Gilbert: Only when I'm not wanted...

*Ludwig and Feliciano hug Gilbert*

Gilbert: Now I feel wanted.

FireCacodemon: Kitana Lunara - Thanks for hugging Gilbert.

Gilbert: I won't get any ideas...

Kiku: I will...

Gilbert: You really said that in your PE class? It does make me feel better knowing that. Thanks for the beer *Takes beer off Kitana Lunara with a smile on his face*

Kiku: He won't go crazy with the beer...

Gilbert: o_o'

FireCacodemon: I can see Ludwig and Kitana Lunara getting into a fight...anyone else?

Yao, Feliciano & Gilbert: Yup

Ludwig: What are your pet names for me and the others? I'm interested to know. I would avoide FireCacodemon when Russia comes over. Both Kiku and FireCacodemon are off for about 24 hours.

Kiku: I don't mind being called Keeks...if it makes you happy ^_^

Yao: Why would I get upset about Kiku meeting and bonding with new people?

FireCacodemon: I don't know...I have a favourite character from another show and he got really jealous when Kiku came into the group.

Yao: I met him...he's violent

FireCacodemon: Why do you think I like him?

Kiku: Back to this?

FireCacodemon: Sorry.

Kiku: Who's Kuro?

FireCacodemon: I like to call him Nihon

Kiku: Oh...him

FireCacodemon: Yeah...haven't you seen him?

Kiku: Hai...I remember him now. It would be a good idea to stay on my good side if he comes out.

FireCacodemon: Yeah...

Feliciano: What are you going to call the cat?

FireCacodemon: Thanks for reminding me. The cat that Kiku has at the moment. It's not Tama...he'll come in later but I need a name for the cat Kiku has now. That's when you readers come in. If you want to send in a name for the cat to be called then please do. I can't think up a name for the cat so...you can send in a name that suits the cat and I'll see which one goes into the story. If you haven't got a name for the cat then that's fine.

Feliciano: YAY let's play name the cat!

Kiku: I think it's about time we leave this chapter.

Ludwig: Ja...let's go

Yao: Review if wanted. We need to think of something that you can all have again...if you review

FireCacodemon: The sun!

Yao: How about Mochis?

FireCacodemon: Bye readers!


	12. Love For A Brother

FireCacodemon: Back with another chapter...after having a bad case of writers block...

Kiku: Don't worry FireCacodemon-kun...everything will be fine. Readers can wait for Authors can update.

Gilbert: ~ Chapter up!

Ludwig: FireCacodemon...doesn't own Hetalia or Mario Kart Wii...and the characters involved with it.

FireCacodemon: On with the story guys?

Yao: Yeah aru ^^

* * *

><p>Love For A Brother<p>

Ludwig took Kiku and Feliciano into a different room to give them both what he got for the two of them. Ludwig didn't normally give things to people but when he does nothing can top what he has gotten. Feliciano skipped into the next room with Ludwig following him. Kiku wasn't sure if he should follow Ludwig or stay here with Yao. Yao noticed that Kiku stayed with him and decided to go to Ludwig because he knew that Kiku would follow him. Yao walked into the same room as Ludwig and Feliciano and waited for Kiku to follow him. Kiku followed Yao without a second thought. Like a lost little puppy that will follow anyone until it has found something he knows.

"What have you got?" Feliciano asked as Kiku walked into the room. Kiku started to climb up Yao. Yao didn't seem to mind Kiku climbing up on him. Ludwig watched Kiku climb up on Yao until Yao held Kiku in his arms.

"I'll tell you in a minute Feliciano" Ludwig told Feliciano as he started to bob up and down. Kiku couldn't quite understand why Feliciano seemed to jump up and down at random moments. Yao noticed as well and hoped that Kiku wouldn't copy Feliciano.

"Stop keeping Feliciano in suspense and just tell him aru" Yao told Ludwig.

"Yeah" Feliciano agreed with Yao.

"I wasn't sure if Kiku would want to play it but I bought Mario Kart Wii. Maybe it could teach you to drive Feliciano and just something fun for Kiku to play with you." Ludwig told both Feliciano and Kiku. Feliciano smiled as he took the Wii game off Ludwig and ran off somewhere. Kiku watched Feliciano run off and Yao watched too. Ludwig sighed and walked into a different room.

"Do you have any idea on what goes on in Japan?" Yao asked Kiku. Kiku shook his head.

"I'm not in tune to the people of Japan since I'm lost" Kiku told Yao.

Yao looked at Kiku and Kiku had a good point. Since the people in Japan don't know who their representative is they lost connection to the country. Yao was soon worried if a natural disaster did happen in Japan it would affect Kiku but if the connection is broken then there's a chance that it wouldn't affect Kiku but he'll probably have some nightmares about it. Kiku nuzzled Yao since he hadn't done that in a good couple of weeks. Yao smiled as his little brother liked him so much. He was grateful for having Kiku as a loving brother.

Look After My Younger Brother – Love For A Brother

Gilbert and Feliciano were having a game of Mario Kart Wii and it was clear that Feliciano's driving skills did not improve when Gilbert was racing Feliciano. Kiku wandered into the room where Gilbert and Feliciano were playing and sat down on the chair closest to him and decided to watch Feliciano and Gilbert play Mario Kart Wii. Gilbert and Feliciano had just finished having a 4 race game and Gilbert just managed to be Feliciano.

"Hey Kiku...why don't you play. It came from Japan so you might as well play it" Gilbert handed the controller over to Kiku. The white Wii remote showed that Kiku was player 2 but Kiku didn't really mind. He took the controller and changed his character. Feliciano was Yoshi while Kiku was playing as Bowser. He changed from Princess Peach to being Bowser. Two characters on different sides wasn't normally a good combination. Since they weren't fighting Feliciano thought he would be safe. Feliciano was player one and so decided on which course they were going on along with the rules of the game. The computers were all on easy, the cups they could chose would be from the 50 cc, they were allowed to choose either karts or bikes, if they could chose the tracks or if the tracks were on random, if the more powerful items came frequent if they wanted items on at all and how many races there.

It didn't take long to sort out what they were going to have in the rules and since the game was on random so they didn't know what courses were going to be on. The first course happened to be Maple Treeway. Feliciano and Kiku got ready to race. A smile on Kiku's face made Gilbert re-think that giving Kiku the wii remote might not be a good idea. The race started and Feliciano took the lead while Kiku was in last place. Gilbert smiled since Kiku wasn't doing well but he soon realised Kiku's intention. Last place got the best items and Kiku was going to get a lightning and move his way towards the front of the race. Feliciano wouldn't see what was coming. Kiku may not have been taking the short cuts that were in plain sight but neither was Feliciano.

"Veh~ I'm really enjoying this" Feliciano said as he managed to stay in first place. His character Yoshi was driving in the standard kart while Kiku's character Bowser was on the Bowser Bike and gaining speed easily. Kiku activated his thunder just as Feliciano was about the do a jump. Kiku smiled as he took the lead away from Feliciano. Feliciano's character started picking up speed but by this time Kiku's character was already out from his sight.

Look After My Younger Brother – Love For A Brother

Three hours later after Mario Kart Wii was given to Feliciano Kiku soon grew bored of playing Mario Kart and soon wanted to do something different. He gave the wii controller back to Gilbert who resumed playing after the change of character and wandered out the room leaving the Prussian and the Italian playing. Yao and Ludwig were talking about what was happening in their lives before Yao noticed Kiku wander into the room.

"Hey there Kiku" Yao said with a smile on his face. Kiku looked up at Yami and wandered over to him and sat down near Yao's feet. Ludwig looked down at Kiku before he shook his head.

"Yao, aren't you leaving tonight?" Ludwig asked Yao. Kiku immediately looked up at Yao after hearing the news from Ludwig. Yao looked down at Kiku before he nodded.

"Yeah...I'm leaving tonight. I'll call you when I get back Ludwig...sorry about the time differences and the time if it's at a bad time" Yao apologised to Ludwig in advance so that if he did call at a bad time he wouldn't spend ages apologising on the phone to Ludwig. Kiku got up from the floor and grabbed Yao's leg and held on.

"Why?" Kiku asked Yao.

"Kiku...my boss is expecting me...so if I leave tonight I'll get there in time to go to work" Yao told Kiku and he looked down at his younger brother. Ludwig noticed that it really hurt Kiku and Yao when they have to leave each other. He guessed it would be the same if his boss started to give him tons of work and Feliciano had to leave him so he could concentrate on his work.

"Kiku...I'll try to find a way to contact you without using Ludwig's phone so that my phone bill won't get too much. Ok?" Yao asked Kiku. Kiku nuzzled Yao's leg and nodded. It would be a good idea when they did find a way to communicate without a phone but then again...sending a letter might be better but it wouldn't beat talking to each other. Hearing Yao's voice calm down Kiku when he was bothered about something and someone who knew him and who had looked after him. Yao was one of those people who Kiku couldn't replace and it was clear that there was no one who was going to replace Yao. Kiku loves Yao too much to replace him.

"Letter will be nice" Kiku told Yao with a smile on his face. To Yao it was good seeing Kiku smiling at him and he thought that Kiku could do with something to look forward to sending a letter to Kiku and he also knew that only Kiku would understand what was written in the letter since Kiku had a good grasp of Chinese along with his own language. There were come moments when they didn't understand what was being said but they worked it out eventually. Kiku looked at Ludwig who held a smile on his face before Yao went down and plucked Kiku from his leg and held onto his brother protectively. Yao looked down at Kiku before he smiled and started stroking Kiku's hair. Kiku smiled as he really enjoyed when Yao was looking after him but now he was leaving he wasn't quite sure on what he was going to do this time.

"I'm sure I can write you letters Kiku" Yao told Kiku and his smile brightened more than before.

"It beats calling Kiku every time you want to talk to him and causing your phone bill to increase. Besides...no one will be able to eaves drop if you write in a language we don't know" Ludwig said to both Yao and Kiku. They both knew that it was true and it was going to be funny if Gilbert did try to read Kiku's mail since he wouldn't be able to read what Yao had written or what Kiku would be writing if he was going to send a reply.

Kiku struggles in Yao's arms indicating that he wanted to be put down on the ground. They soon found the reason as they noticed the cat wander into the room. Kiku went over to the cat and started stroking the cat making the cat purr softly as Kiku stroked its fur. Feliciano walked into the room and his stomach growled as he was hungry. The cat and Kiku both looked up at Feliciano as he walked into the room. Yao and Ludwig's attention turned to his hunger level. When Feliciano was hungry he was going to make some pasta and then a strong scent of pasta will come flooding into the house. Kiku looked down at the cat and the cat looked up at Kiku before they looked back at Feliciano.

"Veh~ I'm going to make pasta, anyone want any?" Feliciano asked the small group he had in the room.

"No aru...we're fine" Yao told Feliciano and Ludwig nodded.

"Kiku...when are you going to give the cat a name?" Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku looked at the cat before he knew that Feliciano was right. He does need to name the cat something but then again he couldn't decide on the names he came up with. He was stuck between the names Takara, meaning treasure. Ai meaning love, Aito meaning Affectionate, Akina meaning family bond and Fumi meaning history. He wasn't sure what the cat should be named but when the cat did get named it would become a lot easier to bond with the cat since it would have a name it wanted to have and not something that will easily get mistaken. Just being called a cat isn't the best for the cat since it deserved a name for being with Kiku and his love for the cat. Kiku really loved his cat and hoped that nothing would take the cat until the cat's life had passed. Kiku was willing to accept that when it came. There were some things that you just needed to be older to understood but Kiku seemed to know a lot of information since Yao wasn't there to look after him all the time. Kiku learnt to defend himself and for some people it takes longer before they are ready to leave the nest as they say. Kiku was ready to leave the nest as soon as he gets old enough but for some people like Feliciano, he would need to mature more before he is allowed to leave the house without Ludwig by his side so that he won't get into trouble on his own.

Look After My Younger Brother – Love For A Brother

Kiku had managed to find Ludwig's library and was so looking around for books to read. Kiku wandered into the horror section of Ludwig's library and started reading the spins of the books; if one title of the book caught his attention then he was going to read the blurb of the book. If it interested him then he was going to sit down and read the book. He didn't realise that Ludwig had horror books in his library when he had Feliciano in the house who looked like he couldn't handle the horror books. Kiku pulled out a book and sat down and started to read the book. His imagination made the book scarier than what was written on the pages. Kiku continued the read the book before he heard someone else come into the library. Kiku looked up to see Ludwig walking into the library. Luckily he didn't see Kiku sitting alone in the horror section in his library. Kiku looked back to his book before he wanted to follow Ludwig to see where he was heading in the library. Kiku put the book back where he received the book from and wandered to follow Ludwig in the library. He was guessing that Feliciano, Gilbert and Yao were busy doing something else.

Kiku looked around the library before he found Ludwig again and wandered closer to him and when Ludwig turned around he hid behind the book case. Ludwig didn't see Kiku in the library but Kiku had kept a close eye on Ludwig while they were in the library. Ludwig noticed that Ludwig was in his own history section before Ludwig walked into a different part of the library. He pulled off a book from the bookshelf and Kiku didn't quite get the title of the book but Kiku didn't really want to go up to Ludwig and ask what he was reading. Since he was following Ludwig through the library. Kiku decided to leave Ludwig so he could get on with his reading and he wandered back over to the horror section and pulled out the same book that was there before. He was soon absorbed into the story line that he didn't see Yao enter the library.

Yao noticed Kiku minding his own business in the horror section of the library and wondered what he was reading. Yao made his way over to Kiku and sat down next to him on the floor. Kiku, who was busy reading to notice anything change. Yao smiled since Kiku was busy reading and Yao decided that he should get a book to read. It didn't take long before Yao was reading next to Kiku.

"Yao-san...do you miss me?"Kiku asked Yao. Yao stopped reading before he thought over the question that Kiku had just given him.

"Yeah...I miss coming home to see you. I miss when you come running up to me and jumping into my arms with that smile you have" Yao told Kiku.

"Really?" Kiku asked as he put his book down. Yao nodded.

"You don't know what you have until it's gone. I love your company and all the fun we use to have before my boss gave me so much work. I'm really going to hate Sundays when I have the day off and you're here" Yao told Kiku. Kiku looked at the library door before he climbed onto Yao's lap and smiled. He really enjoyed being with Yao but he also knew that the two going their separate ways was going to be the only way that he'll grow up with people instead of being alone all his life.

"I miss those days too" Kiku told Yao. He really did miss the days when himself and Yao will be messing around and having fun on Sunday. It was going to be difficult to get use the Yao not being there. Since Ludwig, Gilbert and Feliciano were part of Europe he might get to learn about how they act and everything. Kiku thought about meeting new people...but he stopped thinking about it when he realised he would be too shy to go up to someone and become friends with them. Yao looked at Kiku in his lap before he smiled. It was nice having Kiku as a younger brother as he was a nation and he was still really young. Being a nation was hard enough but help raising another nation was much more fun as Yao was learning about Kiku just as Kiku was learning about himself. Now it was going to change though. Feliciano, Ludwig and Gilbert were going to know and learn about Kiku just like Kiku was going to learn about Kiku as well. He had a feeling that Kiku was going to keep Yao informed on what was happening.

"If we could do more of those days...we shall" Yao told Kiku with a smile on his face.

Look After My Younger Brother – Love For A Brother

Yao walked out from Kiku's room after putting him to bed and sighed. He was really going to miss putting to Kiku to bed but he needed to get home so that his boss won't stop him from leaving the country unless it was for the World Meetings. Yao wandered downstairs and met the other 3 adults sitting down watching the television. Gilbert had his little yellow chick on his head and it was sound asleep in Gilbert's silver hair. Feliciano seemed to be drifting off to sleep on Gilbert since Ludwig wasn't sitting next to him.

"Are you going?" Ludwig asked Yao. Yao looked at the tall blond German man in front of him and nodded.

"I better go...It just huts to leave Kiku...but I have to" Yao told Ludwig who understood what Yao was talking about and smiled.

"Don't you worry Yao. We will take good care of Kiku" Ludwig told Yao and put his hand on Yao's shoulder. Yao nodded and smiled up at Ludwig.

"Yeah...Kiku will become a strong nation...once he's old enough and if a war breaks out...maybe he'll fight by my side" Yao said in a determined voice. Ludwig smiled at the thought of Yao and Kiku fighting together. They had a strong bond already but war can easily change a man.

"If I have any concerns...shall I e-mail you?" Ludwig asked Yao.

"Yeah...if it's about Kiku or something you just want to talk about. I know Gilbert and Feliciano seem a little immature to talk about serious stuff to" Yao told Ludwig. Ludwig smiled since he had someone sensible to talk to if he had a problem.

"You better get going...if your boss is expecting you back in the morning" Ludwig told Yao. He nodded in agreement and went to the door.

"Ludwig...take good care of Kiku for me" Yao said before he opened the door and walks out towards his destination of home.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Review time!<p>

Feliciano: YAY!

FireCacodemon: Kitana Lunara - Wow...Gilbert loves you at the moment. Sometimes people don't understand...I know that feeling...I get it a lot. Nice nicknames by the way...I'm sure that the characters love the names.

Yao: I guess I will but when it happens...I can't control Kiku for the whole of his life. Kiku has to leave the nest eventually.

Kiku: Hai...that's true

Feliciano: my nick name is cute ^^

FireCacodemon: UnifiedNations - I don't really know what you're thinking...I'm only guessing.

Kiku: I feel really bad for Ludwig after my attack but I had no control. FireCacodemon was controlling me *points to FireCacodemon eating a rice ball*

FireCacodemon: Wha?

Ludwig: What's done is done...we can only look towards the future. Right FireCacodemon?

FireCacodemon: Hai...

Gilbert: Next review?

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - Lovino couldn't let Kiku starve...he's only chibi. I couldn't let Lovino starve...if he didn't look after Kiku then he would have been killed by me. ^^

Gilbert: I wanted to be awesome...that's all.

FireCacodemon: Shall I do the next review?

Kiku: Hai

FireCacodemon: Kelina Dawn Hearan - I know...don't you want to take him home so that you always see his cuteness?

*Kiku starts shuffling away from FireCacodemon*

FireCacodemon: Kiku?

Kiku: Next review please...I don't really want to be taken home by you FireCacodemon or anyone else.

FireCacodemon: I am an otaku and proud of it - cool nicknames for the characters.

Feliciano: Yeah...cool names

Ludwig: Friend of a Schticky Friend?

FireCacodemon: Don't ask Ludwig...

FireCacodemon: Because of the names that have been said there will be a pole going up for as long as it takes for the next chapter to be written.

Kiku: I guess that's the end?

FireCacodemon: Of the review bag, yes.

Kiku: We will see you next chapter.

Ludwig: Yeah...see you next chapter

Yao: Don't be afraid to tell your friends who loves hetalia about the story...

FireCacodemon: Yao?

Yao: Yeah aru?

FireCacodemon: Stop trying to sell the story to people...if people want to read the story then they can...

Yao: ok.

Kiku: Sushi anyone?


	13. The Woodland Pixie

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Look After My Younger Brother.

Kiku: Hai it was a pleasure writing it with you FireCacodemon.

FireCacodemon: I know right? ^^

Yao: Anyway...I think you should all know that FireCacodemon doesn't own Hetalia.

FireCacodemon: Although FireCacodemon wishes that FireCacodemon did...

Kiku: On with the chapter?

FireCacodemon: Hai ^^

* * *

><p>The Woodland Pixie<p>

Kiku woke up in his room and looked around. His room was still the same as he left but he could easily tell that Yao had left the building. Kiku climbed out of bed. He was slightly taller than he was yesterday. He no longer needed to jump up or go on his tip toes to open the doors now. All he needed to go was to just place his hand on the door handle and simply open the door. Kiku smiled and started to wander down the corridors of Ludwig's house.

"Meow." a soft meow came from the cat that he had managed to look after for a while now. Kiku smiled at the cat and walked over to her and started stroking her behind her ears. The soft purr that emitted from the cat and Kiku smiled.

"So...I managed to find a name for you...Takara." Kiku said with a smile on his face. Takara seemed to enjoy her new name and she meowed happily while purring. Kiku held out his arms for Takara to jump into. Takara seemed to smile and hopped into Kiku's arms. Kiku smiled and headed downstairs ready to get breakfast for himself and Takara. She could do with a special meal and Kiku was going to make it himself. He didn't need to have food from packages. Takara's meal was going to be the best meal he was ever going to make.

Kiku wandered downstairs and put Takara down on the table and looked around the kitchen for something special. Kiku noticed that there was some fresh fish frozen in the freezer. He also noticed that there was a smaller fish suitable for a cat in the freezer to. Kiku smiled since he knew that Yao had left them for Kiku. Kiku took both the fish out and Takara looked at the fish. Kiku could tell that Takara wanted to sink her cat fangs into the fish and Kiku really wanted the salmon that Yao had left for him. Kiku soon put the oven on and started to prepare the fish. It didn't take long before Feliciano came floating into the room and followed the aroma from the cooking fish. Feliciano noticed that Kiku looked taller than he was yesterday.

"Hey...you grew Kiku." Feliciano commented on Kiku's new height. Kiku looked at Feliciano before he went back to keeping an eye on the cooking fish. Feliciano noticed that Kiku was busy with the fish that he didn't seem to react to Feliciano's comment. Takara watched as Feliciano looked at Kiku before she meowed to draw Feliciano's attention so Kiku can continue with cooking the fish. Feliciano looked at Takara and started stroking her.

"Feliciano-kun...what are you hungry for?" Kiku asked Feliciano.

"What's her name? You didn't tell me her name." Feliciano asked Kiku. Kiku looked at Feliciano before he smiled.

"Her name is Takara...meaning Treasure. I think it's a suitable name for a cat don't you think?" Kiku asked Feliciano. Feliciano thought it was a good name to call the cat considering that Kiku really did treasure Takara. Takara meowed softly before Feliciano giggled slightly.

"Yeah...it is a suitable name." Feliciano told Kiku. Kiku smiled and finished sorting out the fish for the Takara and finished sorting out his own fish. Feliciano noticed that Kiku had arranged Takara's fish like they would do with cat food and Kiku just arranged his fish like he wanted it. Kiku gave the fish to Takara and sat down to enjoy his fish. Takara meowed in happiness before she started to enjoy the fish that Kiku had prepared for her and Kiku started to enjoy the fish that he had made for himself.

Look After My Younger Brother – The Woodland Pixie

Ludwig walked down the stairs and into the kitchen before he noticed that Feliciano was busy in the kitchen with something. Ludwig walked into the kitchen just as soon as Feliciano had finished putting Kiku's plate away. Kiku, Takara and Feliciano turned to see Ludwig walk into the room. Takara meowed at Ludwig before she hoped into Kiku's arms. Kiku looked at Ludwig before Ludwig smiled.

"I see you drew slightly...maybe I could put you into training." Ludwig joked at Kiku. Kiku didn't seem to hear the joke in his voice but Takara did. She hissed slightly but it didn't seem to disturb Kiku or the others. Feliciano smiled and skipped over to Ludwig.

"Morning Ludwig." Feliciano cried out in joy as he skipped over to Ludwig. Ludwig smiled at Feliciano and looked at Kiku. Kiku looked away from Ludwig and Feliciano before he wandered out the room. Kiku put Takara down on the floor and she looked at Kiku and nuzzled him slightly before she ran off to leave the house for a while. Kiku wasn't going to stop Takara from having the freedom that she wanted. Kiku looked outside before he smiled since the weather looked amazing and Kiku felt the weather outside calling him to come on out and run around. He really could do with getting out the house. Back home in China Kiku was allowed to run around in the garden and play with Momo...but he didn't have the lovable panda to play with. Kiku smiled before he tried to find someone to ask, He wanted to go outside even if he was going to play alone. He didn't look long because he saw Gilbert walking down the corridors.

"Gilbert-san...can I...play outside in the garden?" Kiku asked shyly. Gilbert looked at Kiku before he smiled.

"Sure...I can let you play in the garden." Gilbert told Kiku in a weird tone of voice.

"Kiku wants to go outside?" Kiku soon heard Feliciano's voice. Gilbert turned around to see the bouncing Italian bobbing towards them both. Whatever Gilbert had in mind didn't seem to be a good thing. Feliciano might just want to come out and play with Kiku seeing as Feliciano seemed to be an immature person to hang out with.

"Kiku's asking to go outside...I'll happily play with Kiku but since you're here...there's no point" Gilbert told Feliciano. Feliciano looked at Kiku before he looked back at Gilbert confused.

"What type of fun were you thinking Gilbert?" Feliciano asked Gilbert.

"Just my type of fun." Gilbert said before Ludwig walked next to Gilbert.

"Your type of fun is found in the bedroom." Ludwig growled at Gilbert. Gilbert laughed nervously since Ludwig was right. His fun was normally found in the bedroom.

"Can I go out or not?" Kiku asked politely. Feliciano looked at Ludwig.

"Can we go outside?" Feliciano asked Ludwig. Ludwig looked at Feliciano and at Kiku before he smiled.

"Sure. I need to do some work. You two enjoy yourselves. If you want anything out from the shed then let me know." Ludwig told the two nations. Gilbert pouted slightly since he was going to play with Ludwig but then he checked his watch.

"Shoot...I'm going to be late!" Gilbert cried out before everyone looked at him confused. Gilbert started running around and Feliciano was the only one who had the innocence to ask what Gilbert was going on about.

"Ve~ Late for what?" Feliciano asked innocently. In Ludwig's eyes he was grateful that Feliciano asked the question and not Kiku.

"I'm going to be late for the BTT meeting today! We're going to do some planning!" Gilbert called through the corridors of the house.

"What's the BTT?" Kiku asked.

"Gilbert's group...don't get involved with them...they bring nothing but bad luck when they are all together." Ludwig told Kiku. Kiku still wanted to know what BTT stood for since he had never heard of it before.

"What does BTT stand for?" Kiku asked innocently.

"It stands for Bad Tough Trio!" Gilbert called down the corridors again. Kiku now knew why they brought bad luck when they were together.

"Let's just go out to the garden." Feliciano said and both Kiku and Ludwig agreed.

Look After My Younger Brother – The Woodland Pixie

Feliciano had managed to get Ludwig to open the shed after a while. Kiku had remained outside while Feliciano went to ask. Once Ludwig had opened the shed Feliciano dove into it. Kiku tried to take a peek inside but he couldn't see. Feliciano pulled out a ball with white and black patches on before a smile was seen on Feliciano's face. Kiku looked at the ball and Feliciano soon put the ball on the ground. Takara decided to join them so that she could laze around in the sunlight while Kiku and Feliciano played with each other. Takara watched as Feliciano was kicking the ball around. Kiku didn't seem to fully grasp the fact that kicking a ball could be fun. Feliciano seemed to enjoy it but what really caught Kiku's attention was a fairy like creature fluttering around a tree. Kiku looked at the fairy like creature and started walking over to the fairy like creature and smiled.

"Konnichiwa." Kiku said to the fairy like creature. The fairy like creature looked at Kiku in confusion.

"You can see me?" The fairy like creature asked Kiku.

"Hai...I can see you. Why? Can't everyone see you?" Kiku asked innocently looking confused at the fairy like creature.

"Well...no not really. Not many people can see woodland pixies. Not many people can see magical creatures at all." The woodland pixie told Kiku. Kiku looked confused at the pixie before she looked at him and smiled.

"Why can't many people see you?" Kiku asked the pixie.

"We're not sure but I'm glad someone can finally see me. It would be nice to talk to a human again." The pixie told Kiku. The pixie seemed nice enough to talk to and Feliciano didn't seem to mind him talking to the pixie.

"Can Feliciano-kun see you?" Kiku asked the pixie. She shook her head sadly and Kiku realised that if Feliciano could see the pixie then he would be talking with the pixie.

"So far...only you and Arthur can see me." The pixie told Kiku.

"Arthur?" Kiku asked the pixie.

"Arthur Kirkland. He's from England." The pixie told Kiku.

"Ok. What do you normally do since not many people can see you?" Kiku asked the pixie.

"I normally play with all the friends in the woods, play with the animals and just be a pixie really." The pixie told Kiku with a smile on her face. Kiku smiled before Feliciano came over to him.

"Kiku...play football." Feliciano said as he placed the football in front of Kiku and smiled.

"Kicking the ball will keep Feliciano happy. Ludwig and Feliciano both enjoy playing football but you don't seem happy around it. Don't you come from Europe?" The pixie asked Kiku.

"Feliciano...as I'm not from Europe...I don't know how to play football." Kiku told Feliciano and answered the pixies question as well.

"Good one." The pixie told Kiku before she flew off. Kiku watched as the pixie flew off before he turned back to Feliciano. Kiku picked up the ball and gave it back to Feliciano and smiled.

"I'll teach you how to play. Don't worry Kiku." Feliciano told Kiku. Kiku nodded and Feliciano took the football back to the pitch that Feliciano had made out in the garden. Kiku looked at the pitch before he realised that Feliciano had kicked the ball to him.

After a few minutes teaching Kiku how to play football Feliciano realised his mistake. He forgot that with Kiku being a young child he was rather speedy. Kiku ran at a really quick speed and he kicked the ball back and forth to dribble the ball to the other end of the pitch. Feliciano was in goal and Ludwig walked out the house to see how Feliciano and Kiku were doing. Ludwig watched at Kiku kicked the ball into the goal with Feliciano looking scared by the ball. Ludwig looked at the net where Kiku had kicked the ball. Feliciano shivered slightly before Ludwig realised what had happened. Kiku had kicked the ball really hard and scared Feliciano. Ludwig now wanted to test Kiku while he kicked the football.

"You wouldn't mind if I had a go at being in goal, would you?" Ludwig asked Kiku and Feliciano.

"Sure." Feliciano whimpered out. Ludwig took the ball from the floor and then gave it to Kiku. Kiku looked at the ball before he moved to the other side of the field and got ready to dribble back down the pitch. Ludwig got ready in goal and Feliciano looked scared for Ludwig despite the fact that Ludwig and he did training regularly. Ludwig put his thumb up telling Kiku that he was ready. Kiku started dribbling down the pitch as super fast speed and went to kick the football right at Ludwig. Kiku reached the goal and went to score a goal but Ludwig managed to defend the goal from the football. Ludwig felt the power that Kiku had and he smiled. Kiku had a lot of power but he wasn't sure how long it was going to stay or when Kiku will use it. Feliciano noticed that Ludwig had stopped the football from going into the goal and he watched as Kiku walked back to the tree he was at before. Ludwig watched as Kiku said down near the tree and smiled.

"Feliciano...keep an eye on Kiku. I'm going to e-mail Yao about something that I should have done while working but I forgot." Ludwig told Feliciano. Feliciano nodded and Ludwig left to e-mail Yao something. Feliciano looked at Kiku before he looked back at Ludwig.

"Is it about Kiku?" Feliciano asked Ludwig in a serious voice.

"Ja...I'm just going to ask Yao something." Ludwig told Feliciano who nodded. Both the older nations looked at Kiku who was smiling at something that they didn't know about and it was a little worrying that Kiku seemed to be talking to something but nothing that they could see.

Look After My Younger Brother – The Woodland Pixie

Ludwig was logging onto his e-mail account and clicked on Yao's e-mail address and added it to the e-mail. Ludwig sat back and he wasn't sure if e-mailing Yao about this was a good idea but he needed to know. Ludwig ran his fingers over the injury that Kiku made on him and sighed. Ludwig soon started typing.

_Dear Yao,_

_I'm sure you are aware of the incident that happened a while ago when Kiku attacked me. I know you sorted Kiku out after that but I'm still a little bothered. Since you said I could e-mail you I am. I know now that Kiku doesn't like being touched by people he either doesn't know or doesn't trust but what seemed to concern me more is the fact that after Kiku attacked me he looked ready to fight again. Kiku is rather trained with his katana for someone at his age. I'm not complaining I'm just a bit worried. Also...does Kiku have imaginary friends? Because today he seemed to talk to his imaginary friends._

_From Ludwig_

Ludwig sat back and re-read the e-mail before he clicked the send button after he made sure everything was perfect. Ludwig knew that he needed to wait for the reply from Yao but he wasn't expecting much from Yao since he had only just sent the e-mail. Kiku was still something he couldn't understand just like Feliciano. They may have only had Kiku around for only a few days or possible one week but Kiku was still a mystery to him and it was really bugging him. Kiku was just as confusing as Feliciano is. Ludwig sighed before an e-mail popped up on his screen. Ludwig looked at the e-mail and noticed that it was from Yao.

_Dear Ludwig,_

_I sure do remember the incident involving you and Kiku and I can see why you're bothered. I'm a little bothered by it to and I'm being completely honest. You're right about Kiku around being touched. When I first found Kiku it took a long while to get him to trust me to even have a hug from him. I noticed that Kiku was more trained with a katana than most children around his age. I'm surprised that Kiku is that experienced with a katana. You're not the only one who's worried about Kiku...I've also seen there is a change in Kiku after he has done damage to something or someone. I would find out more about it but I haven't really had long to find out what is there in Kiku. As for Kiku's imaginary friends...Kiku doesn't have any imaginary friends but it's possible that Kiku is starting to get imaginary friends. If anything else comes up then please let me know or if you have found out anything about Kiku's new change then please keep me notified._

_From Yao_

_P.S. If Kiku wants to talk then let him send me an e-mail._

Ludwig finished reading the e-mail. He noticed that Yao always seem to remind him that Kiku can send an e-mail, letter, text or even call him continuously. What does Yao think they are doing to him? Kiku can do a very good job in looking after himself...Yao was so worried about him...Kiku seemed to be taking a better job at looking after himself then Feliciano and himself combined. So Yao also noticed that Kiku seemed different after causing some damage to people and objects. It has to be something to do with the katana...apart from that Kiku was fine. Is Kiku making imaginary friends to fill the fact that Yao's not there by his side or is it something different? Ludwig needed answers and he was only one who was going to know about this at the house Kiku was in. Ludwig needed to find out what was the reason Kiku wanted to fight again after attacking someone or something. Maybe it was just part of growing up...without Kiku being linked to his nation it's a possibility that it's a side effect. Ludwig could only hope it's true.

* * *

><p>*FireCacodemon pulls out the review bag*<p>

FireCacodemon: I have a review for you Ludwig *hands Ludwig the review*

Ludwig: UnifiedNations - Thanks for saying it was an excelent idea. I really appreciated that.

Feliciano: Ve~

Kiku: Next review *hands it to FireCacodemon*

FireCacodemon: Kitana Lunara - Sorry you were waiting long...it takes a while to write fan-fiction sometimes. I feel sorry for you that you had the mid May curse of writer's block.

Gilbert: Yeah I'm awesome! At least I'm a brother to you and not a sex toy to you...most fan-girls want me as someone to have sex with...FireCacodemon doesn't though. FireCacodemon's cool!

FireCacodemon: *sighs*

Yao: Really? wow...

Feliciano: I am cute aren't I?

Kiku: That's ok. I really don't mind. I just thought it was rude not to give reviews something...want an Feliciano mochi?

Ludwig: Next review please FireCacodemon?

FireCacodemon: YYxYandJxS4eva - I was on an Ao Oni mood when I made Kiku follow Ludwig through the library...sorry about that. I think at the same time as well I was watching an Ao Oni video on Youtube as well...sorry about that YYxYandJxS4eva.

Kiku: Why am I so cute to everyone?

FireCacodemon: I make you cute in this story ^^

Kiku: Thanks about the comment of the plan in Mario Kart from the previous chapter...FireCacodemon does it on the DS version because FireCacodemon always comes first on the DS. No questions...until FireCacodemon goes against the brother...

FireCacodemon: Computers are easy on 150 cc Mirror tornament...

Kiku: Anyway...

Yao: That's all we have. So we will see you all next chapter of this story.

FireCacodemon: Why are you here?

Yao: I just am aru...

Ludwig: Farewell

Gilbert: Stay awesome...but not as awesome as me!


End file.
